The Conqueror
by nikipinz
Summary: I know, I know - unoriginal title. :P In Ancient Greece, a young village girl is taken as a slave by the Destroyer of Nations, Xena of Amphipolis. Politicking, swordplay and romance ensue. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

The soldiers milled about in small groups, talking and laughing in their rough voices. They took little notice of the terrified villagers. Said villagers were sitting in a huddle in what was left of their town square – three of the main buildings were still burning, but no one made a move to stop it. A roof collapsed suddenly, sending a shower of sparks up into the early morning air.

There were only about forty townspeople, and most of those were women and children. Slumped bodies scattered around bore silent witness to the short-lived struggle that had begun at dawn, and ended soon after. Now the soldiers held the power. They looked like a ragtag crew, wearing mismatched armor and carrying a wide assortment of weapons. The only things that unified them were their black surcoats, with hawk's head insignias emblazoned on their breasts in gold.

Silence fell suddenly, broken only by the sound of a horse's hooves on the ground. A huge black stallion was walking slowly toward the knot of prisoners. He rolled his eyes and tossed his head, mouthing the bit. A tall, dark-haired woman sat easily in his saddle. She was dressed in black leathers and brass armor that left her upper thighs and shoulders insolently bare – a naked, bloodstained sword hung idly from her right hand.

The woman stopped her mount and peered down at the frightened villagers almost nonchalantly. Her eyes were a striking and unsettling pale blue in her tanned face. She swung out of the saddle; her boots struck the dirt with a thump, sending up a small cloud of dust. Even without her horse, she towered over the huddled captives. She surveyed them for a moment or two longer.

"So." Her voice broke the silence. It was low and vibrant. "Now that we're all here together, maybe one of you would like to tell me why Potadeia's tribute this year was short by almost a third of what you owe me." She let her gaze drift over to one of the crumpled corpses. "Since your mayor no longer seems to have much to say."

For a long moment, no one spoke. "We told you in our letter, Conqueror." That had been an older, heavyset man with a surly expression. "It's been a bad year…drought, wolves, raiders. What we sent you, we all but took out of the mouths of our children."

Her expression chilled to inhuman ice. "So my tribute was fed to shepherds' brats?" Silence. The question hung in the air as countless apprehensive eyes watched her. With a sudden flick, she had the point of her dripping weapon beneath his chin, forcing his head back. _"Well?"_ she snarled.

"Leave him alone!"

The woman's dangerous gaze darted to the source of the piping voice that had just interrupted. A little scrap of a village girl stood there, scowling at her. She was perhaps in her mid-teens, with red-gold hair, pale brows and snapping green eyes. The top of her head barely came up to the dark-haired warrior's chest.

There was shocked silence for long seconds as the Conqueror's disquieting eyes studied her. Abruptly, the warrior turned her head. "General Bennu!" A grizzled soldier with a weatherbeaten face appeared, inclining his head in salute. "Take everything that's worth a centime," she said shortly. "Have the boys shackle this lot and take them west – you should be able to get a few dinars for them. Burn everything else. I'll meet you back in Amphipolis."

"Aye, Mistress." The man barked a few orders, and the milling soldiers broke ranks to move in on the horrified villagers.

"Oh, and Bennu?" The Conqueror had resumed her place in the saddle. She smiled without warmth and pointed at the red-haired village girl. "Package that one up. She comes with me."

There was some commotion as the general carried out the order. A woman objected to the girl's shackling, and the prisoner seemed to be reaching out to a younger brunette girl, screaming something that sounded like "Lila!" The Conqueror watched with a somewhat bored expression, her fingers playing about a round, jewelled weapon that hung at her hip. As she waited, she cleaned and sheathed her sword with studied indifference.

At last, Bennu approached the Conqueror's stallion, dragging the squirming captive with him. He held up the end of a chain, the other end of which was attached to the manacles that bound the girl's wrists. The Conqueror took it and fastened it to her saddlehorn with a few practiced twists. "Make it quick, Bennu," she said. "I want you and the boys back at the fortress within a fortnight."

"Aye, Mistress." The general saluted her and moved off to oversee the plundering of Potadeia. The woman gave a shrill whistle – without further ceremony, she spurred her mount onto the road that led eastward from the village, dragging her weeping prisoner along behind her. Ten grim-faced, mounted soldiers followed along in her wake.

They rode without stopping until the sun climbed high in the sky. Even then, they only paused to break out rations in the saddle before riding on. The afternoon was well underway before the Conqueror abruptly reined in her mount and turned her impossibly blue eyes on her prisoner.

The blonde girl was panting heavily, her face flushed and sweaty. Her ankle-length skirt was filthy and torn. The warrior regarded her with an almost professional interest. "Come here," she bit out suddenly. The exhausted captive slowly shuffled forward to stand at her stirrup. The Conqueror regarded her for a moment or two. "Want to ride?"

The prisoner looked down at her long skirt, then back up again. "I don't know if I'm dressed for it."

A sudden gleam appeared in the warrior's eye, something a lot like mischief. Almost lazily, she reached over her right shoulder, grasped the hilt of her sword, and drew it. The captive froze in terrified shock as the blade whipped down! There was a tearing sound, and the pale-haired girl was left staring at a long, clean rip in the front of her skirt that divided the fabric neatly between her legs. The Conqueror placidly sheathed her weapon and extended a hand down to her prisoner. The girl stared at it for a stunned moment before grasping it. With one powerful motion, the Conqueror lifted the girl into her saddle. Then she resumed her interrupted journey.

For a while, the two of them were silent. The captive gave a squirm or two, plainly embarrassed by the gaping slit in her skirt. "What's your name?" the warrior asked suddenly.

The prisoner stopped wriggling. There was a short pause. "Gabrielle."

The Conqueror grunted, her lips tightening in obvious displeasure. "You will address me as 'Mistress' or 'Mistress Xena,' slave. Now let's have that again, shall we? What's your name?"

"Gabrielle, Mistress." The captive rolled her eyes back to look furtively at her captor. "Is that what I am now? Your slave?"

"Did you think you were my new navy admiral?" came the acid response. "Shut up. I ask the questions here." The arm around Gabrielle's waist tightened briefly in warning. "How old are you?"

"Almost seventeen." There was an instant's pause before the captive gasped. "…Um, Mistress."

Xena's brows lowered. "Don't forget again." Her voice dropped into a menacing growl. Silence fell. For a long time, the only sounds were the creaks of harness and the dull clopping of horse hooves on the dirt road. The sun slowly made its way down the sky. The air took on a rosy tinge as scrubby wilderness gave way to well kept farms. Then the walls of Amphipolis came into view on the horizon.

The blonde girl's eyes widened. "Wow."

The Conqueror glanced at her captive as if she'd forgotten the girl existed. "Ever seen a city before, Gabrielle?" she asked mildly.

Wary green eyes peered at her. "No, Mistress," came the careful reply. "I've never been out of Potadeia before." Xena smirked – a plain, simple, smug smirk. She didn't say anything more, however, and the group of soldiers rode on in the evening light.

Amphipolis was nestled at the foot of a small mountain range, on the plain above the eastern bank of the river Strymon. To the southwest, the land flattened into the plains and highlands that had once been home to a tribe of Amazons. To the north, the mountains rose up on the horizon, wild and blue and remote. The Conqueror had made this city, once the tiny backwater town where she had been born, into a thriving metropolis – the capital city of Thrace. Her territory stretched all the way from Abdera in the east to Pellan in the west, and as far south as the four islands of Limnos, Imbros, Thassos and Samothrace.

So far. Although Thrace had not invaded anyone for a couple of years now, no one really thought that the Conqueror was through with conquering. Not for nothing was she known as the Destroyer of Nations.

The city walls loomed. As the riders approached the gates, one of Xena's men spurred his horse alongside hers, set a pike against his stirrup, and unfurled a hawk's head banner. The guards at the gates stiffened and saluted smartly as their queen rode past. Xena gave them little more than a cursory glance.

Gabrielle's eyes were wide with apprehension as she looked around. Even though the evening streets were relatively deserted, it was obvious that the city overwhelmed her. She sat quietly in the curve of the Conqueror's arm, her bewildered green eyes moving over everything. Her shackled hands rested loosely on the saddlehorn.

After a few minute's riding, they reached the formidable fortress at the center of the city. It was built out of imported black marble. Its dark, imposing bulk seemed to dominate the city. It was an appropriate dwelling place for the Destroyer. The young captive shrank down visibly as her captor rode through the gaping maw of the fortress, and it swallowed them whole.

At long last, Xena reined in her stallion in an open courtyard that lay before the largest stables that Gabrielle had ever seen. The Conqueror swung out of the saddle with remarkable grace. She reached up, caught Gabrielle around the waist, and lifted her down to the ground with little effort.

A thin, dark man with a well-trimmed beard approached, bowing with great formality. "Welcome home, Your Majesty," he said. "I see that your expedition was a success."

"To the great disappointment of all, I'm sure." Xena smiled with acrid pleasantry. "Gaelan, this is Gabrielle. I got her this morning. Gabrielle, this is Gaelan, my seneschal."

Gaelan regarded the blonde girl. He somehow managed to give the impression of turning up his nose in distaste without so much as twitching a muscle. "Ah," he said, pausing delicately. "And this is…your new girl?"

"That's right." The Conqueror gave Gabrielle a light shove in his direction. "I'll be busy for a while, but I want her tonight. Have her ready and in my private quarters two hours after sunset." With that, Xena handed her stallion's reins to a waiting groom and stalked off, her black cloak flowing out behind her like a liquid shadow.

The prisoner peered up at him through her pale lashes. The seneschal regarded her with a mixture of contempt and exasperation. Then he grasped her firmly by the upper arm and began to walk quickly toward the main bulk of the castle. Gabrielle scrambled to keep up with him, barely managing to gather in the trailing end of her chain before she tripped on it.

Without a word, Gaelan marched the frightened girl through the halls and up a flight of stairs. She had the confused impression of richly decorated walls and ornate doors, but she was too bewildered to pay proper attention to her surroundings. The marble floors felt cool and smooth under her bare feet. She felt very small and shabby in her torn, grubby clothes.

Abruptly, the seneschal pulled Gabrielle into a room. It was fairly small and plain. Two girls and one older woman were sitting on chairs inside, sewing. Gaelan pushed Gabrielle forward as they looked up. "Her Majesty has found a replacement for Daphne," he said succinctly. "She wants her in her quarters two hours after sundown, Hedia. She's all yours."

The older woman lifted her hands in dismay. She had shoulder-length salt-and-pepper hair. "Already? The poor thing hasn't even cooled, hanging there on the gate." She regarded Gabrielle with concerned brown eyes. "And this one's only a child. Are you sure?"

"Quite," Gaelan sniffed. He turned away. "I would recommend giving her a bath first." The door closed behind him with a crisp click.

Gabrielle stood there with her shackled arms hanging down, staring up at the woman. The day's events were beginning to catch up with her; she could feel a lump rising in her throat. Hedia seemed to see it. Her faintly annoyed expression softened a little. "Well, if the queen wants you fixed up, I suppose we'd better get started." She laid a gentle hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Come along, and we'll get you taken care of."

"Okay," the blonde girl whispered, blinking to keep back the threatening tears. She allowed herself to be led from the room.

A few minutes later, Gabrielle found herself unchained and naked in a bathtub full of gently steaming water. The soap she'd been given had a freshly herbal scent. She washed herself quietly, every now and then casting a self-conscious glance at Hedia. The woman was paying her no mind, being absorbed in laying out clothes and towels and other things, but her presence still made Gabrielle blush.

"Finished?" Hedia asked at length, turning to her with a quick smile. "Out you get, there's a duck." Before Gabrielle could think about being embarrassed, she was out of the tub and being dried with a soft towel. She blinked as her hands were filled with cloth. "Put this on, child, and these slippers, while I go and get a brush."

The girl quickly slipped into the garments – a simple, silken tunic in a dark forest green, and a pair of silk slippers. They felt odd. Gabrielle wriggled her toes in them, marvelling at how soft they felt. She peered up shyly as Hedia returned and began to brush out her damp, red-gold hair. "Please," she said softly, speaking for only the second time since the Conqueror had left her, "who's Daphne?"

Hedia looked at her gravely for a moment, as if wondering how much she ought to tell her. "Daphne was Her Majesty's last girl."

"Oh." Gabrielle thought about that while the woman began to anoint her hands and arms with olive oil and rub it into her skin. "What happened to her?"

Hedia eyed her. "She tried to run off," she said cryptically.

"Oh," Gabrielle said again. There was another silence as Hedia combed something that smelled herbal into her freshly washed hair. "Am I going to be cleaning the queen's rooms?"

The older woman gave her an odd look. "Did Her Majesty not tell you what she wants with you?"

"She said I was her slave." Green eyes blinked in troubled innocence. "I don't know if I can do it. I only ever cleaned for Mama and Da." The blonde girl suddenly stopped talking. Tears brimmed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

Quickly, Hedia wiped them away. "Hush, child," she scolded gently. "You mustn't cry in front of the queen, you hear? It makes her angry, and you mustn't ever make her angry." Gabrielle swallowed a sob with an effort, and Hedia smiled. "There's a good little duck," she said. "Now you come with me. We've time to give you a good supper before we take you to Her Majesty's room."

Gabrielle was taken to the kitchens and given a plain but filling meal. When it was over, Hedia took her up a hall, and then two long flights of stairs. There was a short corridor at the top, with a large door at the end. Inside was a large, open room with many windows; an ornate, almost throne-like chair stood against one wall. Another, smaller doorway lay to the right. Hedia took her through it.

The room inside was very plain, almost spartan in its simplicity. There was a fireplace to the right, and a large bed to the left. A single wardrobe was the only other item of furniture in the room.

Hedia inhaled deeply and looked at Gabrielle, touching her shoulder gently. "The queen will return soon," she said. "Just remember, little one – do as she says, and don't cry. Everything will be all right."

"Thank you," Gabrielle whispered. The door softly closed, and she was alone in the queen's room.

Gabrielle looked around nervously. This certainly wasn't how she had pictured the queen's quarters. She would have expected rich carpets and artwork and sumptuous blankets and cushions, not this almost barrack-like plainness. Gabrielle touched the wine red comforter timidly, and found it very soft. She pulled her hand back quickly and looked around. After a moment's thought, she sat down by the fireplace to await the Conqueror's arrival.

She didn't have long to wait. A few minutes later, the door opened, and the queen's tall form filled the threshold. Gabrielle stared up at her mutely. From her bristling weapons to the merciless ice chips that were her eyes, Xena was the very picture of intimidation. The blonde girl felt her mouth go dry.

Xena stood over her and folded her arms across her chest. "So, Gabrielle," she said at last, "are you ready?"

The girl peered up through her golden lashes. "Ready for what?" she asked innocently. "Do you want me to clean your room now, Mistress?"

One of the queen's black brows arched. "Gaelan didn't tell you why you're here?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "He took me to Hedia, and she gave me a bath and some supper," she said. "All they said was that I'm supposed to replace somebody named Daphne." She hesitated. "Thank you for the food. It was really good."

A very odd expression crossed the Conqueror's face. It was a mixture of annoyance and something approaching amusement. "So you really don't know why you're here. In my bedroom. At night."

Gabrielle's forehead wrinkled. Xena's tone seemed to imply that there was something obvious that she was missing, but she had no idea what that something might be. "No, Mistress," she said hesitantly. "They really didn't tell me."

"Great Ares." Xena's amusement grew. She took off her cloak, crossed over to the wardrobe, and hung it up inside. Gabrielle watched as the woman removed her armor and weapons and placed them on various hooks and pegs on the wall. Now dressed only in her leathers, the queen sat down on the edge of the bed and studied her new slave with her piercing eyes. "So, you a shepherd's kid?"

The girl shook her head. "Da is a goatherd, Mistress."

"Mm. Vast difference in quality of life," Xena said dryly. "Miss it? Want to go home?"

Gabrielle stared at her. The faintly mocking tone in the woman's voice seemed like a slap in the face. Tears filled Gabrielle's eyes, but she remembered what Hedia had said, and held them back with an effort. "Yes, Mistress," she whispered.

"Too bad," Xena said flatly. "You're mine now. Besides, your home's gone. My army wiped it off the map and burned it to cinders. Your family's being sold in Pella as we speak." The lump in Gabrielle's throat was making it hard to breathe. "Take my advice, kid. Forget about home. It's gone. All that matters now is whether you please me, because you belong to me." Gabrielle stared at her in horrified silence. Xena cocked her head. "Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

The word was out of Gabrielle's mouth before she could stop it. She quickly shut her lips and gazed nervously at the queen.

Xena nodded and patted her head. "Good girl. You're very honest. Honest to the point of complete and utter stupidity." The slave blinked at her. Then the queen seemed to lose patience with the direction of the conversation. She sat back. "Are you a virgin?"

Shocked, Gabrielle felt her cheeks start to burn. "I…I…yes, but…"

"Good." The queen regarded her calmly. "I took you to be my body slave," she said bluntly. "Do you know what that is, Gabrielle?"

Round green eyes stared back at her. The blonde girl was too stunned to speak for a few long moments. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around what her new owner had just said. "But, Mistress, I'm…I'm a girl."

Amusement filled Xena's pale eyes. "So I've noticed." She gestured. "Come here."

Gabrielle felt numb. She slowly got up and crossed the floor to stand before her mistress. Xena stood; her large hands began to run lightly over Gabrielle's body, feeling her through the soft fabric of her shift. The slave's shock deepened. She stood frozen – her brain couldn't seem to process what was happening to her. Then Xena's hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. A soft gasp burst from Gabrielle's lips at the unwelcome jolt of sensation.

The Conqueror chuckled darkly and let go. Her slave's eyes followed her as she stooped down to pick something off the floor. It was a leather strap, about a foot long and half an inch thick. "This arrangement's pretty simple," Xena said. "You do as I say, or you get whipped with this." She held up the strap. "Get it?"

"Yes," Gabrielle said softly.

The strap thrust itself beneath her chin. "Yes, what?" Xena barked.

Gabrielle's heart hammered in her chest. "Yes, Mistress," she whimpered.

The queen patted her cheek with the leather. "Good girl." She turned. "I want you to know exactly what you'll be trying to avoid, Gabrielle," she said. "Take off your clothes."

_This can't be happening._ The blonde girl slowly pulled off her toga and slippers, her heart still pounding wildly. Xena gestured. "On your knees, and bend over the bed," she ordered. Gabrielle silently obeyed. "Good." The queen stood over her. "Because you're not actually being punished, this whipping won't be as hard," she said. "I'm going to give you five strokes. You will hold that position, and keep your hands where they are. If you move, you have to take another stroke. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." Gabrielle felt the strap rub lightly against her buttocks. Then it left, and she tensed herself for the first blow.

CRACK!

Gabrielle's eyes flew wide open, and she yelled in pain and surprise.

CRACK!

"Owww!" Tears of pain flooded her eyes

CRACK!

A third burst of agony shot across her exposed buttocks. Gabrielle began to cry.

CRACK!

"Oh, gods," the slave sobbed.

CRACK!

There was silence for a while, broken only by Gabrielle's whimpers. Xena moved over to one side. "That was five strokes at half strength," she said coolly. "I'm sure you get my point." Gabrielle turned her wet eyes to look at her. Xena calmly discarded the strap. "I'm sure we won't need to worry about this again. You're a good girl – you'll do as you're told."

The blonde girl stared up at the queen, taking in her icy eyes, her fiercely chiselled features, and the rippling muscles beneath the tanned skin of her arms. "Are you going to rape me?" she whispered, her green eyes wide with fear.

Xena looked at her in cold silence for what felt like a long last she grunted and turned back to the wardrobe. Gabrielle watched as the queen stripped off her leathers. For a moment, the Conqueror stood there naked; then the expanse of toned muscles and olive skin disappeared beneath the folds of a blue silk dressing gown. "Not tonight," Xena said, turning toward the bed once more. "I'm not really in the mood to train you yet." A black brow quirked. "And this is your last warning, Gabrielle. You will address me as 'Mistress.' Forget again, and you'll be bending over for a real whipping."

The slave blanched. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "I'm not used to this, Mistress."

"Get used to it," Xena said bluntly. She crossed over to the bed and gave a lock of Gabrielle's red-gold hair a light tug. "Up." The slave obediently rose to her knees. Xena slipped in between the silken sheets, lounging on her side like some predatory cat. "Come," she said, patting the surface of the bed beside her. Gabrielle nervously slipped into the bed. Silk slid against her naked skin like butter as the sheets enfolded her.

Gabrielle had spent the majority of the day in the circle of the arm that now held her, but this felt completely different. She was tugged back against the queen's body. Gabrielle flinched as her still-tender buttocks were pressed against the woman's form, and she felt Xena's silk-covered breasts push against her shoulder blades. The Conqueror gave a satisfied sigh. "Get some sleep."

The blonde girl swallowed and closed her eyes. "Yes, Mistress," she murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up naked in another woman's bed was certainly one of the more confusing experiences of Gabrielle's short life. At first, she didn't remember where she was. She blinked groggily, trying to make sense of all the conflicting signals her body was sending her. A hand swatted her bare bottom lightly. It stung. "Hey," came Xena's stern voice. "Wake up."

Gabrielle sat bolt upright, rubbing her eyes and trying to clear the lingering cobwebs from her sleep-fogged mind. Xena was dressed in a dark brown tunic that fell to her knees. It was belted at the waist, and seemed to be padded in various places – really more of a light suit of armor than a shirt. A strap over her right shoulder held her sheathed sword.

The Conqueror gave Gabrielle's arm a light tug. "Get dressed. Move it." Before the slave really knew what was going on, she was tumbling out of bed and climbing into her green toga. Xena waited impatiently while the blond girl tugged on her slippers. Then she headed for the door. "Come," she barked over her shoulder. Gabrielle scrambled to follow her.

The sun hadn't even risen yet, the slave realized, glancing out a window. Stars were still glimmering in the sky. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as Xena led the way through the room with the throne-like chair. The queen stepped out through a hitherto-unnoticed door – a blast of cool air struck Gabrielle as she followed. She found herself out in the open air. The slave looked around as Xena lit a torch that was stuck in a holder by the door.

The night sky glistened above them. There was an eight-foot stone wall around the circular area where they stood. The only thing that blocked the sky was a tiny sliver of a distant mountaintop to Gabrielle's right. She looked at the Conqueror, who was watching her with an inscrutable expression. "This must be the highest place in the city, Mistress."

Xena's brows arched. "Clever girl." She drew her sword, twirled it lightly, and began to perform some idle warm-up moves with it. "So tell me, clever girl. Why do you think I come up here to practice?"

iAh. Well, that answers the question of what we're doing up here, anyway./i Gabrielle thought for a moment. "So nobody can shoot you, Your Majesty?"

A very brief glint of something like interest flickered in Xena's eyes. "Now who would want to shoot me, goatherd?" There was silence. The blade glittered as it whipped through the air in increasingly intricate patterns. "Would you want to shoot me, Gabrielle?"

The slave's eyes widened in startlement. "No!" she blurted immediately.

"No?" Xena moved away and turned slightly so that she could begin executing a more complex maneuver. Her piercing gaze, however, never left Gabrielle's face. "Why not? You hate me. You said so yourself."

Gabrielle shifted uncomfortably, but she didn't dare avoid the question. She had a feeling that would be the kind of thing that would upset her enigmatic owner. "I don't believe in hurting people, Mistress." 

The sword-swinging didn't falter, but Xena flashed her a brief and dazzling smile. The sight of it almost shocked Gabrielle – she hadn't seen the queen genuinely smile before that. "Well, I guess that little ass-whipping I gave you last night must have come as quite a shock, then."

The blond girl's face immediately turned a deep, rich crimson. "Um, no…I didn't mean that you…I mean, my Da would sometimes…well, not iexactly/i like that, but…no, I mean, I've been…"

"You're babbling." Xena's sword twirled neatly up to rest against her shoulder. She pointed at a spot near the wall. "You've amused me enough for now. Go sit there so I can do my drills in peace, goatherd." Relieved to be let off answering, Gabrielle quickly sat down on the indicated spot, rubbing at her blushing face. Then she folded her hands in her lap and followed her new owner with her eyes.

Whatever thoughts had been whirling in Gabrielle's head were soon silenced as she watched what Xena was doing. At first, the woman performed a series of relatively simple sword drills. As time went on, the patterns woven by the flashing steel grew more and more complex. Then Xena began to move – jumping impossibly high, kicking higher than her own head, even flipping through the air – all the while whipping her blade around her twisting body in breathtaking arcs. Even though Gabrielle had never seen much in the way of fighting, she knew what she was seeing was incredible. Her eyes grew wider and wider, and rounder and rounder. She found herself forgetting to despise the woman as she took in the display.

By the time Xena stopped, the sun had risen, and her olive skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She wasn't breathing hard, though, Gabrielle noticed. Xena sheathed her sword and turned to look at her. One of her finely arched brows lifted at the look on the slave's face. Gabrielle lowered her eyes. "You're amazing," she whispered.

"You think so, do you?" The note of slightly condescending amusement was back in the queen's voice. "Get up, and let's go. You can keep me entertained while I bathe." The slave got up. As she followed on the Conqueror's heels, she couldn't help but reflect on how much she was being ordered about here. Gabrielle supposed she was just going to have to get used to it – after all, taking orders was kind of what slaves did.

Xena led the way down the short hall and through the door that lay just before the steps that led down to the rest of the palace. Gabrielle looked around curiously once inside. Where the queen's bedroom was austere and unadorned, this room was almost sumptuous, with smooth marble floor and intricate tapestries on the walls. It was dominated by an enormous marble bathtub that was built into the middle of the floor. A smooth pipe curved up over the side of the tub, its fluted opening jutting over one corner of it. There was a stopper in the end of it.

The queen glanced at her slave and smirked just a little. Then she leaned over and deftly removed the stopper on the pipe. Steaming water gushed out and began to fill the huge marble tub. Gabrielle's eyes opened wide, and she forgot herself for a moment. The blond girl moved forward and put her hand in the flow of water to feel its heat. "Wow! How does this work? I've never seen anything like it."

"It is a neat bit of work, isn't it?" Xena regarded it with tolerable pride. "I came up with that idea. There used to be a hot spring just outside of old Amphipolis. I had it tapped to supply my palace with hot water. Gives instant warm baths to me and to my harem."

Gabrielle's ears perked up. "Your…harem, Your Majesty?"

"My harem." The queen gave Gabrielle's toga a twitch. "The clothes. Lose 'em." The slave stared at her in confusion, and Xena arched a brow. "Too complicated for you, goat girl? The words were only one syllable. Should I draw you a picture?"

"Um…no, Mistress, I…understand." Gabrielle timidly began to take off her slippers. iI guess I'm taking the bath with her. It makes sense – I am her body slave now. I wonder if she'll expect me to undress her and wash her? Gods, I hope not./i Xena watched idly as the slave slipped out of her garment. Gabrielle stopped then, feeling very self-conscious under the gaze of the pale blue eyes. Wordlessly, the queen pointed at the bathtub. Gabrielle awkwardly climbed in. The sides of the tub were nearly three feet high, so she practically had to vault her five-foot body into the water. She heard Xena's amused chuckle, and blushed deeply for the second time that morning.

A moment later, the queen's naked form slipped gracefully into the bathtub behind her. Gabrielle almost flinched as Xena's long legs extended on either side of her. Then Xena's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her backward until their bare bodies were touching. The slave felt distinctly uncomfortable. She wondered if she was finally about to be raped – even if she had no idea how one woman would go about raping another. At the same time, though, Gabrielle couldn't help but admire the cords of muscle in the legs that now flanked her, and the touch of Xena's powerful arm felt nice and warm and solid. The queen's head slipped around until her lips hovered near the slave's ear. "I'm going to wash your back," she said calmly. "Then I want you to do the same to me, so pay attention to what I'm doing."

"Okay." Gabrielle bit her lip and waited, her body humming with tension. Then she felt the woman's strong hands rubbing at her shoulders. Her skin felt slick, and the heady scent of roses wafted into the air. iScented soap,/i Gabrielle thought dimly, slightly dazed by the onslaught against her senses. Xena's palms slid lower, moving in slow circles, until at last she stopped at the small of the slave's back, just above her buttocks. Then the hands left. Gabrielle felt almost bereft for a moment – then something warm and wet and rough began to scour at the soapy skin of her shoulders. Her back arched involuntarily, and she gasped.

Xena's chuckle rumbled. "Washcloth." The gentle scrubbing moved lower, following the same path that the soap-covered hands had. Gabrielle thought that she liked it. She closed her eyes and shivered, her attention arrested by the slowly-moving touch. Then the queen stopped. A long arm moved past Gabrielle to drape a square of rough, crimson cloth over the side of the tub. "Your turn, slave girl."

Awkwardly, Gabrielle turned to face Xena. The Conqueror's pale blue eyes were half-closed and regarding her almost lazily. Looking around, Gabrielle located a dish of soft soap on the flat rim of the tub. She hesitated. A glance at the queen's face told her the woman had no intention of moving for her. Blushing furiously, the slave girl slipped around Xena's body. The tub was large, but not large enough that she didn't have to slide her naked form against her owner's in the process. Gabrielle suspected that was the point. Ears still scarlet with humiliation, the blond scooped some soap from the dish, spread it over her palms, and began to wash the queen's back the way she'd just washed hers. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but Xena made no comment, so Gabrielle assumed her efforts were adequate.

When it was done, Xena motioned for Gabrielle to move back in front of her. The slave obeyed. As she was about to sit down with her back to the queen again, a strong hand caught her elbow, pulling her down facing the woman instead. Gabrielle slipped and sat down awkwardly – she wasn't entirely certain what to do with her legs. This problem was solved for her a moment later as Xena tugged her closer and pulled Gabrielle's left ankle until her leg was draped over the queen's lap, her knee curved around Xena's hip. The slave couldn't help whimpering a little as her right leg was pulled up around the Conqueror's other hip. She was almost sitting in the queen's lap. Gabrielle could feel her own body shaking, taut with tension. Her eyes squeezed shut as she brought her arms up to cover her breasts. She was trying desperately not to think about how obscene her position was at the moment, or what Xena was likely about to do to her. She wondered if she'd ever get used to people just manipulating her body like this, as if she were only an animal or a piece of furniture.

"Hey. Relax." The Conqueror's tone held impatience. "It's just a bath. Didn't you ever take any on the farm, goatherd?"

Timidly, Gabrielle opened her eyes, conscious of tears trickling down her cheeks. Xena wiped them away with brisk movements of her agile fingers. Then she gave Gabrielle's wrist a light tug. "Arms down. We're washing the front now." Still shivering, the frightened slave obeyed. The queen scooped up a bit of soap and spread it over her fingers. Then, with almost clinical skill, she began to rub Gabrielle's collarbone with both hands, tracing slow circles out to the girl's shoulders, and then moving lower. Gabrielle bit her lips hard to keep back a gasp as the rubbing fingers slid over her breasts. The queen's hands didn't linger there, to Gabrielle's faint surprise; they moved down her belly and flanks, still in slow circles, and came to a stop just below the slave's navel. Then Xena took up the washcloth, wetted it thoroughly in the warm water, and retraced her route down the front of her slave's body with it. When she was done, Gabrielle's entire torso tingled, from her throat to her hips. The Conqueror put the washcloth away. "Show me what you've learned."

Evidently Gabrielle was doomed to sped the majority of her life from now on with a face as red as an apple. She could feel the hot flush on her cheeks as she slowly spread more soap on her hands. She'd never touched the breasts of another woman in her life – had never even thought of it happening. Her green eyes moved to the Conqueror's chest as she hesitated. The woman did have lovely ones, she had to admit. They were larger than her own. Slowly, gingerly, the slave reached out and began to wash her owner's shoulders and upper chest. She tried not to think about what she was doing as her hands moved lower. Xena gave no response other than a pleased purr; Gabrielle hurriedly moved down again to run her soapy hands over the bumps of the woman's ribs, and the hard muscle of her abdomen.

When the rough cloth had rinsed off the soap, Xena plucked it from Gabrielle's hand and laid it away. Then she paused. The slave shivered, wondering if they were going to continue. Despite the fact that the bath hadn't been too horrible yet, she still felt terrified.

Strong hands pressed against either side of Gabrielle's face, pushing her head up so that her gaze had to meet Xena's. The Conqueror's expression was stern. "You are my body slave now, Gabrielle," she said. "I expect you to know how to serve me in my bath, at my meals, and in my bed. This is part of your training." The slave girl's lips quivered, but she nodded as best she could. "Now, I don't want to see any more hesitation about following my orders, or you're going to be disciplined. Do you understand?" Gabrielle remembered the strapping she'd taken the night before. She nodded fearfully. "Good." The queen released her slave's head and dipped into the soap dish a third time.

Even though she knew the touch was coming, Gabrielle couldn't restrain a sharp gasp as the queen's hands made contact with her right thigh and buttock. Xena's left hand rubbed at her bottom as her right soaped the inside of Gabrielle's thigh. The hands moved down to the slave's knee; then Xena gave her a light push on the belly. Gabrielle moved back a bit in response to the silent instruction. The scrubbing hands massaged down the length of the slave's leg, ending by sliding slowly over her foot and rubbing at her toes. Xena paused to soap her hands again before repeating the process on Gabrielle's left leg. Then the rough cloth did its work, despite the fact that the slave was submerged in water to her rib cage and didn't really need to be rinsed off.

This time, Gabrielle didn't hesitate. The specter of the strap loomed over her as she hurriedly coated her hands in sweet-smelling soap and leaned forward to clean her owner's legs. Xena watched her progress with half-lidded eyes. Again, there was no response, except for something like a growl when the slave touched her upper thighs.

The smoldering blue eyes caught Gabrielle's gaze when she had finished. Xena smirked slowly. "Only one place left unwashed, Gabrielle." The slave's heart nearly stopped. She could feel herself shaking again. Gabrielle's entire body was warm and glowing from the queen's attentions – she felt torn. On the one hand, she was being forced into doing this, and she never would have considered it otherwise. On the other, though, Xena's masterful touch had felt very good so far. She couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to have the queen touch her more intimate places…tears sprang to her eyes.

Xena let her shiver and cry silently for a moment or two before flashing her a quick grin and chucking her under the chin. "Relax. The first time I take you, it'll be in my bed, not here in my bath," she said. "There'll be time enough for that later." She got up, water sluicing off her muscular form, and stepped out of the tub. "Come on. Time to learn to towel me off, slave girl."

Gabrielle had never been so glad to get dressed in her life. She knew this was only a temporary reprieve – the queen had all but promised to rape her that night, after all – but it was a reprieve, nonetheless. She followed on the Conqueror's heels as the woman headed briskly down the stairs and into the main halls of the palace. Xena led her to a door, which she unceremoniously flung open. "Hedia!" she barked. "Take this little scrap of a goatherd down to the kitchens and make her useful for a while. I'm putting you in charge of her, since Galen seems to have his britches in a knot. Have her ready in my quarters by nightfall."

The older woman was there with the seamstresses. She quickly got up and bowed low at the sight of the queen. "As you will, Your Majesty."

"I will." Xena looked down at Gabrielle with a faint glint of amusement. "Have fun peeling potatoes. I'm going to go kick Galen's ass for ditching you, and train some soldiers." She chucked the slave girl under the chin again. With that, the Conqueror whirled on her heel and headed down the hall. Gabrielle stayed rooted to the spot, following the woman with her eyes until her tall, powerful form disappeared into the bowels of the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Xena had disappeared around a corner, Gabrielle turned her attention back to the people in the room. Hedia smiled down at her, dark eyes questioning. "I'm glad to see you're all right, little one," she said.

One of the young seamstresses, a pretty girl with curly hair, gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, I'm surprised the little tart can still walk this morning." The others tittered behind their hands.

i"Julia."/i Hedia turned and gave the speaker a stern look. "That comment was both inappropriate and unladylike. If you hope to become a lady's maid, you will learn to hold your tongue. Unless you'd like to be sent down to the scullery?" The seamstress looked cowed. "And the same goes for the rest of you," Hedia said severely. "If you must be so vulgar as to gossip, you should at least have the grace to do it in private." The woman turned back to Gabrielle, who was wondering uneasily what Julia's comment had meant. "Come, child. I'll take you to the kitchens now."

Gabrielle bit her lips as they walked. "Hedia?" she said hesitantly. Hedia looked down at her. "Why shouldn't I be able to walk?"

The older woman's lips thinned a bit. "Ah. Well, admittedly the queen is usually quite…severe…with her girls when she first gets them," she said slowly. "For the first few days, it's unusual to see them outside her quarters at all, and then they're generally a bit…sore."

"Oh." Gabrielle's green eyes were full of troubled innocence. "Well, she did strap me last night," she said. "But it was only a few times. I think it was just to show me she was the boss. Although I think I kind of already knew that."

Hedia studied her for a quick moment. "Did you spend the night in her quarters?"

The slave girl nodded. "Yes. I…erm…slept in her bed." She could feel her ears turning pink.

"Amazing." Hedia shook her head in wonder. "Are you sure you're not a witch?"

Gabrielle couldn't help laughing. "Of course not. I'm just a goatherd's daughter from Potadeia." The words made her stop as she was sickeningly reminded of what had happened the day before. All the laughter seemed to drain from her very spirit. iMy home's gone. They burned everything. Mama, Da, Lila…they're all gone. I'll never see them again./i Her head lowered, and she walked at Hedia's side in a sort of numbness.

A few minutes later, they reached the kitchens, and Hedia led her to a thick-necked man who was up to his elbows in a huge bowl of dough. Gabrielle shook herself out of her dazed state. iNo time to think about things now,/i she told herself. "Mynor," Hedia said. The man looked up. He had a low forehead, a squashy sort of nose, and a strong, square jaw. Gabrielle thought he looked like a boxer. "This is Gabrielle, the queen's new girl," the older woman said, laying a hand on the slave girl's shoulder. "Her Majesty wants her made useful today."

Mynor looked distinctly annoyed. "A'right, fine," he muttered. "I'll find the wench something to do."

Hedia looked down at Gabrielle with a reassuring smile. "Mynor is the head cook," she said. "You do whatever he says. I'll come and get you before supper, so we can get you ready for the queen tonight."

The blond girl almost winced at the reminder of what awaited her. Instead, she nodded quietly. "Okay. Thank you, Hedia." The woman's hand squeezed her shoulder once before dropping away, and Hedia vanished through the door.

The cook regarded Gabrielle as if she was a bit of food that he thought might be going moldy. His hands were still buried to his forearms in the bowl of dough. "So, you're the queen's new wench," he said. "Do you actually know how to do anything, or are you just as useless to me as the last one?"

Gabrielle bit her lip. "Um…I do know how to cook, sir," she said softly. "At least, a little. I can peel things and cut things up, and all that."

He grunted. "We'll see." One big, doughy hand pointed to an open doorway in the corner of the kitchen. "Get in there and help Cress," he said shortly. "And if you can't help her, at least don't get in the way, or you'll have your hide tanned."

Gabrielle couldn't help but wonder why everyone here seemed to feel the need to constantly threaten her with whippings. iDo I look particularly defiant, or something? Or do they just do that with everyone?/i "Yes, sir," was all she said. She made her way through the chaotic kitchen, slipping past scurrying scullions and harried-looking cooks, and stopped in the doorway Mynor had indicated.

The room inside was very small, little more than a closet. There were no windows to break the plain stone walls. In the middle of the floor was a gigantic pile of potatoes, the top of which came up nearly to Gabrielle's waist. A small girl was sitting on a stool on the opposite side of the pile, busily engaged in peeling the tubers; a large wooden basin beside her was already about half-full of the fruits of her labor. She was no taller than Gabrielle was, and certainly much thinner. She looked up quickly as Gabrielle entered. The slave's first impression was of a delicate, heart-shaped little face with dark, alarmed eyes. Gabrielle didn't think she could be much older than sixteen. She smiled tentatively at the nervous-looking girl. "Hi," she said. "My name's Gabrielle. Are you Cress?"

"Yes, miss." The girl's large eyes didn't lose any of their edginess.

"Okay. Mynor says I'm supposed to help you," Gabrielle said, giving Cress another, warmer smile. "Would you like me to peel those, too?"

Unmistakable relief showed in the girl's face. "Oh. Okay. Sure." The dark head bent back down, and Cress resumed her work. Her knife moved quickly and skillfully. Gabrielle looked around, found another stool, and pulled it over. She picked a spud off the pile and set to work.

After a minute or so, Gabrielle glanced up at her coworker. Cress seemed fully absorbed in her work; she never even looked up. Gabrielle cleared her throat softly. "Cress is an interesting name," she said. "Is it short for something?"

"Shh!" The girl's wide eyes flashed at her in alarm. "We're not supposed to talk. We can get whipped for it." Cress's fingers flew. "You have to whisper." Gabrielle frowned a little, and she set back to work. "It's short for Cressida," the girl murmured. "Nobody'd call me that. Cressida's a ridiculous name for a scullion."

"I think it's lovely," Gabrielle said sincerely.

"Do you?" Cress looked pleasantly surprised. She darted the blond a shy, quick smile. "I like yours, too."

"Thanks."

There was a pause as both girls worked diligently. Then Cress succumbed to curiosity. She lifted her dark eyes to look Gabrielle over. "You're dressed too nice to be a scullion. Are you the queen's?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes."

A pained expression crossed Cress's face. "Oh." Even in a whisper, her voice sounded flat. "You're Daphne's replacement."

"I guess I am." Gabrielle noted the subtle quiver of Cress's jaw, and she thought the girl's eyes seemed suddenly wet. "Did you know Daphne?"

Cress swallowed. "Yeah," she whispered, without looking up. "She was my friend." Her nimble fingers faltered a bit in their work.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle said softly. Then a chattering group of cooks set up a table just outside the door, and the two girls had to stop talking. Cress gave Gabrielle a small nod of acknowledgement, and got a smile in return. They worked silently after that.

At noon, the two girls got to take a break. All the kitchen workers lined up at a table, where a rather chubby woman was handing out food. Cress hung back until everyone else had been served – seeing which, Gabrielle did the same. Then she approached the table, following her new friend. They were given wooden trenchers, which were then filled with heavy bread, a strip of roasted meat apiece, and a couple of generous slices of cheese. Then they were handed a mug of ale each. Cress went to a relatively quiet corner and sat down with her lunch. Gabrielle joined her.

The food was very good, and there was plenty of it. Gabrielle ate hungrily. Between this and the meal she'd been given the day before, she wondered if she wasn't actually going to be better fed here than she ever had been at home. "Do we always eat like this?" she asked Cress.

The scullion nodded. "Yes. The queen makes sure all of her people get good food, even her slaves," she said. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "She's a horrible woman, but at least she doesn't starve anybody." She crammed a bite of bread and cheese into her mouth. "Let's hurry," Cress said with her mouth full. "We have to get those potatoes done. I don't want another thrashing."

iAnother…?/i Gabrielle looked more closely at her new friend. Like the other scullions, Cress wore a very plain gray toga, belted at the waist with a strip of yellow cloth. The neckline was fairly wide. As Cress moved, Gabrielle caught sight of an ugly bruise to the left of her neck. The thought of the small girl being beaten made Gabrielle's eyes flash with anger, but she didn't say anything.

The afternoon passed in hard work. Gabrielle was used to working, having grown up tending her father's goats and helping her mother in their garden, but her hands were beginning to cramp painfully by the time the last of the potatoes had been peeled. Just in time – Hedia appeared in the kitchens a minute or two later to claim her.

Mynor poked his head into the little room, observed the finished tubers, and then gave Gabrielle a look. "You can work," he said with grudging approval. "Guess you ain't useless." He glanced at Hedia. "You can tell Her Majesty that, if she asks," he said.

"I will." The older woman smiled, and Gabrielle thought she looked pleased. "Come, Gabrielle. We have a lot to do before nightfall."

"Okay." Gabrielle paused to reach out and squeeze Cress's small hand. "Bye, Cress. I'll see you later." The scullion gave her a brief, timid smile. Then the body slave followed Hedia out into the hall.

A few minutes later, Gabrielle was once again sitting in a bath, scrubbing herself. Back in Potadeia, washing had been more of a luxury than anything else, and she'd bathed maybe twice a week at the most. She'd been here less than twenty-four hours, and already she'd taken three baths. iGuess I'll be a lot cleaner here, as well as eating more,/i Gabrielle thought. iI hope I don't shrivel up like a prune from all the soaking I'm doing. Or maybe I'll grow fins, or something./i

The door of the bathing room opened, admitting two dark-skinned young women. Gabrielle ducked lower in the tub to hide herself and stared at them. They were dressed the same, in white skirts that draped from their shapely hips to the floor, and strips of white cloth that only covered their breasts, leaving the rest of their torsos nude. They looked impossibly beautiful. Both had flawless complexions and shimmering, black hair, and their exotic eyes and lips were painted immaculately. Rings of gold glinted at their necks, waists, wrists and ankles; delicate golden chains linked these together, jingling faintly as they moved. Both women were barefoot.

Without comment, the newcomers went to a long, low table against one wall and pulled it closer to the bathtub. Hedia motioned to Gabrielle. "Hurry, child. I'm sure you're clean enough now. Out you get, and let's get on with it. Nasreen and Tannaz will make sure you're ready for Her Majesty."

Having other people see her naked was probably another thing Gabrielle was going to have to get used to. She nervously got out of the tub. Before she could make a move, the two beauties stepped forward, and Gabrielle found herself being toweled off. Then she was led over to the low table, still naked, and made to lie down on it on her belly. One of the dark-skinned girls took her place at the head of the table while the other stood at the foot. Without a word, they began to rub Gabrielle's body with oil. The self-conscious slave girl had to fight to keep from cringing at first. Then, gradually, she felt her body begin to relax under the skilled massage.

When Gabrielle's back had been thoroughly rubbed from neck to toes, she was made to turn over, and her front was given equal attention. She couldn't help squirming under the more intimate touches. The feelings they evoked weren't exactly unpleasant – quite the reverse, really – but they definitely made Gabrielle uncomfortable. The two women ignored her wriggling and continued their work.

With the massage done, the women produced dishes of soap, and proceeded to lather Gabrielle's arms and legs, including her groin. Her brow furrowed at this. iI was already clean. How come they're washing me again?/i The answer became clear as her dark-skinned attendants produced wickedly sharp razor blades. Gabrielle froze, her heart in her throat, as her lathered limbs were arranged. She didn't dare to twitch so much as a muscle. With admirable skill, the women began to flick the razors over her body, removing every hair without even so much as nicking her.

The two dark-skinned girls wiped Gabrielle's shaved skin down with damp cloths when they were finished, and anointed her entire body once again with oil. The process stopped for a minute or two so the body slave could eat a small bowl of soup for supper. Then perfumed lotions were produced. Gabrielle's face, neck, hands, feet, elbows and knees all received attentions.

Hedia pressed a cup of spiced wine into the slave girl's hand. "Drink this," she instructed. Gabrielle obeyed. As she sucked at the strong tasting drink, the two attendants rubbed her feet vigorously with slightly-roughened stones, wiped them with damp cloths, and massaged them once more with scented lotion. It felt good. Gabrielle was actually beginning to enjoy herself, now that she was over being naked in front of them. Her cup was empty; Hedia refilled it. Gabrielle looked at her quizzically, and the older woman tapped it with a stern finger. "Drink," she said firmly. "The queen gave orders for you to have drunk three cups of spiced wine before you were brought to her, and we have less than twenty minutes before sundown." Gabrielle drank.

As her cup was filled for the third time, Gabrielle was drawn to her feet. The two silent women began to dress her in a silken tunic of dark blue. It hung to her knees and was belted with a lighter blue sash. Her red-gold hair was brushed out until it shone like silk. Gabrielle hurriedly gulped down her wine. Then, dismissing the two women in white with her thanks, Hedia laid her hand on Gabrielle's back and began to shepherd her toward the queen's quarters.

The only alcohol Gabrielle usually drank was ale, and that not very often. The strong wine was making her head spin. iAm I drunk?/i she wondered, watching her own legs as she walked. iI don't think so…I'm not stumbling around like Da used to. But maybe I am, just a little. I wonder why the queen wanted me to drink like that?/i The stairs felt cold under her bare feet as she mounted them.

Then, dizzily, Gabrielle realized that she was standing in the queen's room. Xena was there, standing by the window, looking like a dark bird of prey with her black leathers and her piercing gaze. The slave felt Hedia pat her back gently. "Here she is, Your Majesty, as you required."

"Good." Xena jerked her head curtly. "That's all. You can go, Hedia." The older woman moved away, and Gabrielle heard the door close. She was alone in the room with the darkly-glowering queen.


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence. Xena looked Gabrielle over for a moment. Her pale blue eyes were intense. Then she strode forward and slowly walked around her slave, stopping behind her. The blond girl shivered a bit. She suddenly felt the queen's fingers lightly touch the hair at the nape of her neck – goosebumps skittered down her back and over her shoulders. Gabrielle nibbled her lip nervously. There was hot breath against her left ear, and then a light sniff. "Lavender. Nice." Xena slowly made her way around to her slave's front again, her movements as graceful and deliberate as a stalking cat's – and every bit as threatening.

Gabrielle raised frightened green eyes to those of her mistress. All she could think about were the veiled warnings she'd been getting all day, and the young seamstress sniggering about how she wouldn't be able to stand after the queen did whatever it was she was about to do. "Are you going to hurt me?" she asked in a small voice.

Xena's brow quirked, but she didn't answer. The slave girl watched as the Conqueror stooped down to pick up a flagon and two cups that sat by the foot of the bed. Deftly, Xena filled both vessels and extended one to Gabrielle. "Drink," she barked. The slave sniffed it nervously; the richly fruity smell of sherry wafted to her nose. Slowly, Gabrielle put the cup to her lips and drained it of the thick, sweet wine. Xena refilled it before tossing her own down her throat with a practiced flair.

Four drinks on a relatively empty stomach was definitely at least two too many. Gabrielle looked down at her wine, chagrined at the fuzzy sensation that was beginning to steal over her mind. She looked back up at Xena. The queen deliberately drank down her second cup and quirked a brow as if to ask what Gabrielle was waiting for. The slave's forehead creased. "Do you want me to be drunk, Mistress?"

The Conqueror's dark brows lifted. "Figured you might prefer it," she said. "Or would you rather be fully conscious for this?"

Fear and curiosity warred in Gabrielle's breast. On the one hand, she was terrified of what the woman might do, and whether she was going to whip her at some point tonight. On the other, she couldn't help remembering the pleasant feelings that had tingled over her skin during their bath that morning. Would there be more of that?

Curiosity won. "I've never been drunk," Gabrielle said softly, "and I think I'd rather not start now, if that's all right, Your Majesty. I want to know what's going on."

Xena grunted. "Suit yourself. I was doing you a favor." She reached out, plucked the cup from Gabrielle's hand, drained it herself, and tossed both empty vessels aside. "Forget the preliminaries, then. Let's get on with it."

The queen's gaze was very dark, but there was something else in it as well. Gabrielle shivered at the intensity of it. She thought it looked as if Xena wanted something very badly – like the look a starving man might give a leg of lamb. She stood still, her hands hanging down by her sides as Xena stepped up very close to her. For a moment, they stood frozen like that, just in front of each other, so close that Gabrielle could feel the heat radiating from Xena's powerful body. The slave stared up at her in fear and fascination. Then the warrior's hands clamped almost painfully around Gabrielle's upper arms, and Xena's mouth crushed down on hers.

"Mmph!" Gabrielle gave a soft cry of shock. She supposed this was a kiss, but she'd never seen a kiss like it before. It was hard and hungry. Xena's hands lifted to grasp her head firmly, forcing her jaw open; her tongue invaded the slave girl's mouth. Gabrielle gasped at the new sensation, too stunned and overwhelmed to protest.

After a few minutes, Xena pulled away. Gabrielle stood pale and breathless. There was no time to make sense of what had just happened, though; Xena's fingers were releasing the sash around her waist. With a fierce tug, the queen pulled the toga loose. It fell to the floor in a gentle ripple of silk. Again the queen's lips pressed hard against hers. This time, her hands slid up Gabrielle's sides and lightly grasped her naked breasts. Gabrielle uttered a cry as callused thumbs rubbed her nipples.

A low growl of appreciation broke from Xena's throat. She really was like a predator tonight, Gabrielle thought dazedly – like a lioness toying with a helpless young doe. The slave gasped as she felt sharp teeth nip the side of her neck. The room suddenly went sideways, and she found herself being carried to the bed. Xena laid her down on it. Then, slowly, the queen drew herself up, holding Gabrielle's eyes with the burning of her own. She began to unfasten her leathers.

The young slave had never seen anything like this before. She couldn't help but stare as the armor was peeled back to reveal the queen's tall, sculpted body. The woman was beautiful, she realized dimly. Part of her was a bit surprised at herself for thinking it. iShould I think someone's pretty if they're about to force me? Besides, I hate her. Don't I?/i Then Xena slid onto the bed and crawled over to her bewildered slave, straddling her, one hand on either side of the red-golden head that lay on the pillows. Gabrielle's thoughts scattered as she stared up at Xena. Her breath was coming in short gasps. She trembled and waited to see what the woman would do.

Xena's piercing eyes searched hers. "You scared, little goatherd?"

Gabrielle shivered. "Yes," she whispered.

"What do you think I'm going to do, you little coward?" the queen growled menacingly. "Tear out your throat with my teeth?"

The blond girl blinked in frightened confusion. "N-no…I don't know," she said softly. "I don't know what you're going to do, Mistress. I've never done this before. I didn't even know I could do it with another woman." She paused. "Am I really a coward?"

Some of the intensity left Xena's gaze. She studied Gabrielle's face for a moment; then she smiled suddenly, with a flash of her white teeth. "Nah," she said, rolling to one side and tugging the blanket up over the both of them in one smooth move. "A coward would've been blubbering and begging me for mercy already." She ran her appreciative hand down the smooth, hairless length of Gabrielle's arm. "Nice."

She seemed to expect some kind of a response. Gabrielle peered at her. "I'm, um…glad you like it."

Xena's shoulders shook in silent laughter. "Are you, now?" Her hand slipped under the blanket and rested on Gabrielle's knee, caressing the soft skin there. "You know, I can't seem to decide if you're clever or crazy."

Gabrielle's nose wrinkled. "Probably both," she joked faintly. The raw edge of terror had come off, and she was more curious than scared now. Her green eyes looked up innocently. "You'll tell me what to do, won't you, Mistress?" she asked. "I really don't know how to go about this."

"You're such a damn virgin." Xena chuckled and slid her hand higher, to lie on the inside of Gabrielle's thigh. "You're not what I expected at all when I chose you, goatherd."

"No?" The blond girl looked at her. "Why did you choose me, Your Majesty?"

A dark brow arched wryly. "I chose you because you defied me," Xena said. "I generally prefer a little challenge in bed, so to speak. It's more fun to break through a spirited defense. Otherwise you might as well just sleep with a log. I figured you'd be a little spitfire and put up a good fight." She paused. "And, of course, you're cute."

The slave girl considered this. "So you took me because you thought it'd be fun to break me." The Conqueror said nothing. "I guess you must be pretty disappointed, huh?"

Xena shrugged one shoulder. "I should be, but I'm not," she said. "You interest me. You don't disobey me, you don't fight me, but it's not because you can't, is it? It's not because you don't have that piss and vinegar." One long finger rested against the tip of Gabrielle's nose. "It's because you've got a brain."

Gabrielle blinked. She considered the woman's words. "I don't because I don't want another whipping," she said softly.

"Like I said, you're smart," Xena said dryly. "You'd be surprised at how many people can't tell when fighting would be stupid. Daphne, for example – she fought me tooth and nail, even though she wasn't much bigger than you are, and ignored the warnings. I had to bend her over and strap her three times before she finally let me take what I wanted that first night." The warm hand on Gabrielle's thigh moved higher, very subtly. "But you're not dumb enough to do that."

The blond met her gaze quietly. "No, I'm not," she said. "I know I don't have a choice. You'll rape me whether I fight it or not."

The Conqueror hiked herself up on one elbow, without moving the hand that lay on her slave's leg, and regarded the girl. "You make it sound like such a moral failing," she said. "It's not like this isn't something every slaveowner does. I don't have to justify myself."

The words echoed in Gabrielle's mind with stark finality. "No," she said softly, lowering her eyes. "You're the queen. You don't."

"You belong to me," Xena said flatly. "I could break your neck with my bare hands right now. You're mine." The slave nodded wordlessly, without raising her gaze. "Besides, you won't even get hurt if you just shut up and do what I tell you. That's not so unreasonable, is it?"

There was really only one answer to that, especially considering what Xena could have done to her instead. "No, Mistress," Gabrielle said quietly.

"All right, then." Xena's hand squeezed on the slave's smooth thigh and slid an inch higher. Gabrielle flinched, sucking in her breath. "You're going to do this," the queen said. Her voice was low, but it burned with intensity. "Whether you do it with or without pain is up to you." She leaned forward, her body flexing over and around Gabrielle's in a snakelike movement, and her mouth found the slave's with unerring accuracy.

Although the queen was every bit as focused as before, this kiss was less brutal than the first ones. Gabrielle forced her jaw to relax and allow Xena's tongue through her lips as it pressed. Xena slowly lowered herself. A sleekly muscled thigh pushed in between the slave's, forcing her knees apart. An instant later, their bare skin made contact all the way down the length of their bodies. The touch sent electric shocks coursing through Gabrielle's flesh. She gasped sharply into Xena's mouth.

The queen purred. "You like that, Gabrielle?" Her large hands grasped and kneaded Gabrielle's breasts. The blond girl squirmed. She couldn't help it. The massage was making her short of breath, for some reason, and made her want the queen to touch her more. Xena took the tip of Gabrielle's ear between her teeth and bit down lightly. Gabrielle whimpered, fidgeting as the nibbling teeth moved down the side of her neck to her shoulder. Once there, Xena bit down a little harder and held on to the mouthful for a second or two. Her hands never once ceased in their attentions to Gabrielle's chest.

Gabrielle's senses were on overload. She writhed, her back arching, and pressed her hands over the strong fingers that were kneading her breasts. Xena shifted on top of her. Gabrielle felt the woman's powerful thigh press hard in between her own. A jolt of sensation shot through her, and Gabrielle stiffened, letting out a soft cry. Her fear was forgotten – she only wanted Xena to keep touching her. "Oh gods," she whispered. Gabrielle could feel her cheeks flushing with warmth.

The strong hands left Gabrielle's chest and slid down to just beneath her ribcage. The slave whimpered a protest, but before she could put it into words, Xena moved herself lower. Gabrielle froze as she felt the woman's breath wafting over her naked chest. She stared down at the wicked look on Xena's face, questioning. Her confusion only lasted a moment. With a devilish chuckle, Xena snaked her tongue out and ran it over Gabrielle's soft flesh.

i"Oh!"/i The slave squirmed and panted at the new sensation. Her breathing rose to a high-pitched squeak as the queen's hot mouth enveloped her nipple and sucked. Her mind whirled with confusion, addled by pleasure and drink. iSh-she's suckling at me like a baby. This is so weird!/i Gabrielle's blond head fell back as the queen moved to the other side and gave her other breast the same attention. Her body was squirming constantly now, taut under the relentless stimulation. "Please…please…" She could barely form the words as she panted.

"Please what?" Xena purred wickedly. "Please do this?" She ducked her head down to trail a teasing tongue over one of Gabrielle's nipples. "Or is it this?" Her callused hands brushed down the slave's sides to cup her buttocks.

"Yes…n-no…I don't know!" Gabrielle writhed frantically. She honestly didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was that she desperately didn't want to lose the contact of the woman's body against her own, or the touch of those hands, or the skilled teasing of that wicked tongue.

Xena began to rock back and forth a little bit, grinding her leg in between Gabrielle's thighs. The slave uttered a deep sob. She wasn't exactly upset, but she just didn't know what else to do with the emotions that were cascading over her like a waterfall. Gabrielle squirmed and bucked under her mistress's weight, deep, guttural moans breaking from her throat every time Xena pressed hard against her. Gabrielle's hands, which had been mindlessly clawing at the bedclothes, shot up to clutch the queen's naked back.

Abruptly, it all stopped. Xena's muscular body was still, her eyes smoldering down at her slave. Gabrielle whined in protest, trying to pull her back into motion, but the woman resisted with a mischievous smirk. "Are you ready, Gabrielle?" she burred.

"Yes…yes…please, yes," the girl whimpered. Gabrielle didn't even know what she was begging for, but whatever it was, she knew that she wanted it badly.

"Are you sure?" Xena's voice dropped to a low rumble, and she blew a long breath over the sensitized skin of Gabrielle's throat. Gabrielle shuddered and moaned, her neck arching toward the sensation. "Hm. Looks like you are," Xena teased. Her head ducked down, and she began showering Gabrielle's oiled flesh with kisses, licks and nibbles, slowly moving lower. The slave gasped and whimpered as her breasts were pleasured again.

The touches moved lower still. Xena's fingers caressed her ribcage as her tongue traced over the soft plane of Gabrielle's belly. The young girl shuddered helplessly under the onslaught; her legs came up and hooked around Xena's powerful form to pull her closer. The rough hands slid gently down to Gabrielle's hips; the queen's tongue dipped briefly into her navel, making her giggle, before it slipped even lower.

And then Gabrielle realized that the Conqueror was pressing her knees firmly apart. She opened her tightly-closed eyes and lifted her head up to look. Xena was grinning at her; the glint of wicked glee was back in her gaze. When she was sure that Gabrielle was watching her, Xena slowly lowered her head between the slave's thighs.

The jolts of searing heat that followed made Gabrielle cry out hoarsely. Her body twisted and bucked, out of her control; only the queen's powerful arms held her hips against the relentless source of pleasure between them. Gabrielle's cries rose in pitch. She wanted to beg Xena to stop, or maybe not to stop, but she was way beyond coherent words now. The tension grew – the heat soared to a fever pitch – and then…

…Then Gabrielle was dashed down, crushed like a shell under pounding waves of pleasure. Her muscles twitched and slackened slowly as the force of the waves gradually diminished, until at last she lay limply in her owner's grasp, too spent to do much other than breathe and try to recover. She felt Xena's tongue caress her just a bit more before the powerful body began to make its way back up her own. Warm kisses and light nips traveled up her torso, over her collarbone, up her throat, and finally to her lips. Xena paused there, kissing Gabrielle's mouth with great thoroughness. Then she pulled back.

The slave looked dazedly up at the woman. She felt Xena's right hand slip down to touch her intimately. "You sorry yet that you're not drunk?" The queen smirked. Speechless, Gabrielle shook her head. The woman's hand was beginning to stir her back to life again; she squirmed feebly and uttered a soft groan. Xena's fingers moved farther. Gabrielle felt them come up against the barrier of her innocence. The half-smile faded from Xena's face, and she gazed down at the girl sternly. "I'm going to take you now," she said. "It's going to hurt. It'll probably burn for a few seconds, but the pain will fade after that. Do you understand?" The slave girl felt a faint twinge of fear, but it couldn't really penetrate the haze of pleasure and slight drunkenness she was floating in. Gabrielle nodded. Xena's left hand moved to press firmly just beneath Gabrielle's navel. An instant later, her fingers stabbed upward.

"Owww!" Tears welled up and spilled involuntarily over Gabrielle's cheeks. It wasn't as bad as when she had broken her arm a few years ago, but the pain was still sharp. She took her tongue between her teeth and took deep, shivering breaths until the sting began to recede. Her tense muscles slowly relaxed.

"That's it. No more virgin." Xena was watching her face idly. "Not going to cry?"

The slave shook her head. "No, Mistress." Her voice was a little shaky. "They said you hate it when people cry."

Xena's brows lifted. "You sure listen to 'them' a lot. Maybe I should ask you who 'they' are and go tie a few tongues into knots." Gabrielle eyed her nervously. Then she noticed a slight twinkle in the light blue eyes. iIs she…joking?/i The thought that the Conqueror might have a sense of humor came as rather a shock. The slave girl thought back over the last couple of days. She remembered the wide open grin Xena had flashed her that morning when she'd teased about having strapped her. It hadn't registered as a joke in Gabrielle's mind because of her embarrassment, but now…Gabrielle's lips curved upward in a tiny, tentative smile.

The queen didn't comment. Instead she lowered herself onto Gabrielle's body again, and pressed her mouth against the slave's throat. Gabrielle felt the woman's buried fingers begin to move, stroking lightly – the lingering raw feeling began to mix with a delicious sensuality. Gabrielle's body shuddered. She wanted more. She wanted it badly. Catching her breath, the slave twined her arms around Xena's. "I can't believe…Daphne had to…be beaten into this," she panted. "She must've been…awfully dumb." She heard the queen chuckle softly. Then the slave's eyes closed, and she let the rising tide of pleasure sweep her away again.


	5. Chapter 5

Contradictions had always interested Gabrielle. Not contradictions like talking back to someone who was yelling at her, but real-life ones – things that were ironic or unexpected in some way. She was exploring one right now, even though she was still half asleep. The woman lying against her was arguably the most powerful, dangerous woman in all of Greece. Xena's name was synonymous with bloodshed and cruelty and death. Gabrielle had heard countless stories of how the Conqueror had murdered innocent civilians, tortured prisoners, and raped villages of their vital supplies right before the winter months. And yet, despite Xena's brutal reputation...Gabrielle sighed and let her eyes close. The woman had incredibly soft skin.

She wasn't really sure what time it was. The sky was still as black as ebony through the window, but there was no sign of the moon. Xena hadn't stirred yet; her breathing was deep and even. The body slave moved her head subtly, so that her cheek could brush against the smoothness of Xena's chest. The queen was lying on her back; Gabrielle was curled up at her right side, her blond head resting just above the swell of Xena's breast. The woman's long arm was curled around Gabrielle, trapping her in a rather agreeable prison of silk and flesh.

Odd, that it should be agreeable. Gabrielle mused idly that this was yet another one of those contradictions. Her fingers twitched just a little bit where they rested against Xena's belly, savoring a bit more of the velvety soft warmth. iI didn't want this,/i she thought. iAt least, not completely. If Xena hadn't forced the issue, I'd never have done it, even if I was kind of curious about it. So really she raped me. But…after it started, I wouldn't have asked her to stop. Not really./i Gabrielle's face flushed at the memory of how she'd whimpered and gasped under the queen's masterful attentions.

Maybe that memory had something to do with Gabrielle's current state of hypersensistivity. Everything seemed more intense. The softness of Xena's skin, for example, or the silkiness of the sheets they were sleeping between, or the woman's smell. Gabrielle inhaled it deeply. There were rich notes of leather with a faint touch of herbal soap, and a subtle, indefinable scent that Gabrielle suspected was just Xena herself. It was…kind of erotic, she guessed.

Now ithat/i was not the kind of thought a good girl ought to be having. Certainly it wasn't a thought she should be having about her violent rapist. Who had killed a lot of innocent people. And strapped Gabrielle yesterday. And had burned her home to the ground and sold her family into slavery yesterday, as well. (Had it really been less than two days? It already felt like a lifetime ago.)

She was just starting to think about her younger sister Lila, and beginning to sniffle a bit, when the arm around her body tightened just a touch. Gabrielle froze, startled out of her train of thought. Her head was resting with her face turned away from Xena's, so she wasn't sure for a moment whether the woman was actually awake. The question was answered for her when the queen nuzzled at the back of her neck. "What's wrong?"

Gabrielle blinked. "Um…what do you mean, Mistress?"

"Playing stupid only works if I don't know you're smart, Gabrielle," Xena said dryly. "You were lying there feeling me up, then you stopped and got tense, and you're just starting to cry. So spit it out, I don't do the coy thing."

iOh. She was awake for…that./i Gabrielle's face flushed. She slowly slipped her body backward until she could look up into her owner's face. Xena's expression was back to its usual cool mask. "I was thinking about my sister," Gabrielle said, choosing to be honest. "I miss her."

Xena merely looked at her. "Lila?" The slave's brow furrowed – she didn't think she had told the woman anything about her family, really. Xena shrugged one shoulder. "You were yelling for that brunette girl while Bennu shackled you for me. I figured that must have been your sister."

How cold and clinical the woman was! Gabrielle searched the pale blue eyes as righteous anger welled up. "Do you just not care at all, Mistress?" she whispered. "Do you really not care that you destroyed my hometown and tore my family apart, all because we couldn't give you what you wanted?"

The Conqueror's expression didn't change. Gabrielle wondered if she shouldn't have asked that question, but she couldn't take it back. There was a pause. "In battle, sometimes you have to sacrifice a few men to save many," she said. "Same principle here. I've got bigger things to worry about than negotiating with a few ragtag rebellious villagers."

"So you really don't care," Gabrielle said softly, tears welling up. "You just don't."

"You weren't listening." Xena laid a stern finger against Gabrielle's lips, quelling any further speech. "Caring isn't the damn point. Sometimes you just have to break eggs if you want omelets." Her face was still remote. "I'm gathering an army. Armies need supplies. Since that same army's keeping the villages of Thrace safe from marauders, they owe me my tribute."

Gabrielle's lip quivered. "But we gave you everything we could," she said. "It was a bad year. We even gave you some of our seed grain and breeding stock."

"If your village was that impoverished," Xena remarked, "I did you all a favor. You either died quickly on swords instead of slowly starving to death over the winter, or went to live as slaves in homes that could actually feed you." Her dark brows arched. "You're getting a pretty good deal out of it, Gabrielle. Fed, clothed, washed, and you have the ear of the future Queen of Greece, provided you just do as you're told."

The slave stared at her in disbelief. "You're a monster."

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Xena smirked. Her free hand touched the outside of Gabrielle's knee and moved slowly upward, brushing over her hip and coming to rest just beneath the slave's breast. "You're not the first to say so. Doesn't change the fact that you've got a damn good deal here. You're better off than you would have been in that little hole in the ground you came from." Gabrielle looked away, afraid that her fury would show in her eyes. Xena's finger tapped the end of her nose. "You can't deny it, goatherd. You'd probably be starving and freezing in whatever little mud hut you lived in. Here, you're warm and fed and clothed and taken care of."

Gabrielle's jaw tightened. "And raped, and whipped."

"You didn't seem to have too many objections last night," Xena said smugly. "And besides, you haven't been whipped. You won't be, either, if you just behave yourself." She slid her hand over to hold and stroke Gabrielle's breast. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't enjoy everything I did to you last night."

The slave girl blushed furiously as her body started to respond to the touch. "I…can't. A lot of it felt kind of good," she admitted. "But that's not the point. You took something from me that was supposed to be for my husband."

"Nope." Xena lazily fondled her slave's naked body, mockery faintly present in her eyes. "I'm the queen of Thrace. Every person in my territory belongs to me. As my slave, you in particular belong to me – all of you. I didn't take anything that wasn't rightfully mine to begin with." She tightened the arm that was still entwined around Gabrielle's body, pulling the girl closer, and dipped her head to kiss her mouth. "And I didn't take anything that you didn't enjoy giving me, either, goatherd," she purred.

Gabrielle shivered under the queen's masterful touch. She could feel delicious tingles rippling through her from the spots where Xena's body was in contact with hers. "You can say what you want," she whispered, as soon as Xena's lips released her mouth. "It's still wrong."

"Mm." The unperturbed queen went in for another kiss. These were soft, gentle little kisses, nothing like the hungry mauling Xena had meted out the night before. Her tongue pushed against Gabrielle's lips. The slave resisted for a moment. Then, resignedly, she let her owner do what she wanted. "Tell you what," Xena said after a few minutes of leisurely kissing and groping. "I could use a bit of relaxation today. I'm drilling my men again this afternoon, but I can take the morning off. How about I take you down to see my harem?"

The slave peered at her through her blond lashes. "Okay," she said quietly.

"I think you already met two of them yesterday." Xena's hand stroked down Gabrielle's smooth arm. "Tannaz and Nasreen were the first two women in my harem. They were gifts from a Persian general I once served under."

"Oh." Gabrielle nodded slowly. "I thought they didn't look Greek."

"Nope. Persians. All trained and expensive and whatnot. They were lost on a glorified pit fighter like me." Xena grinned just a bit. "But they're perfect to run my harem." She stretched, yawned, and gave Gabrielle an almost affectionate pat on the buttocks. "C'mon, goat girl. Let's get the day underway."

Like the day before, Xena met the sunrise practicing her swordplay. Gabrielle watched, nursing a bit of a headache – she suspected it was because of all the wine she'd drunk the night before. Then Xena took her into the bathing room, and they shared a morning bath. Gabrielle found it mildly enjoyable this time, now that she wasn't so frightened anymore. They breakfasted together in Xena's bedroom afterward, sharing a tray of bread and cheese and fruit provided by a quiet little maid. They had to wait to eat it while the maid first took a neat bite of every item and then a sip from each cup.

Gabrielle looked up at the queen curiously as they began to eat. Xena shrugged at her. "Can't be too careful in my position," she said. "Anything could be poisoned. So I always get the cook's youngest daughter to taste everything first."

The slave glanced at the door through which the girl had just vanished. "That was Mynor's daughter?"

"Mm-hmm. I figure he'll be careful not to accidentally give me anything isub-par/i if his daughter has to eat it, too." Xena smiled lazily and popped a fig into her mouth. "Eat up, goatherd. The sooner we're finished, the sooner I can take you on that little tour of my harem." Her blue eyes moved to look out the window. "I haven't been down there in months. Everything better be ship-shape, or Nasreen and Tannaz are going to hear it from me."

Gabrielle took a sip of sweet wine and went back to nibbling on her bread and cheese. She wondered why, if Xena had a harem, she'd taken her. iOr am I considered a part of her harem now? Maybe I am. Does that make me a concubine?/i The girl's brow creased. iI guess I'll find out whenever they tell me./i

"All right." Xena got up and seated her sheathed sword on her back. "Let's head down there and have fun scaring all the pretty little nymphs silly, shall we?" She flashed Gabrielle one of her brilliant smiles and headed for the door. The slave scrambled to follow.

They went a different way than Gabrielle was used to this time. When they reached the main hall, rather than doubling back to the left, which led toward the kitchens and the outer courtyard, they went right. Gabrielle followed, her eyes drinking in the new scenery with interest. At the end of the main hall was an ornate door, which was guarded by two grim-looking, smooth-cheeked soldiers. Gabrielle looked at them curiously as she followed Xena through the door. Then her attention turned to their surroundings, and her mouth fell open in amazement.

They were in an enormous room. The walls and floors were made of pearly-veined white marble. There were graceful, fluted columns holding up the high ceiling. In the middle of the floor, a huge, square pool had been hollowed out of the stone, with steps leading down into the lightly-steaming water. The entire scene was lit with sunlight – there were windows and skylights everywhere.

Three young women were in the pool, splashing each other and giggling. Gabrielle had just registered this fact when one of them caught sight of their visitors. She started to her feet with a cry of surprise. "Your Majesty!" she squeaked. "We…we had no word you were coming." The other two also rose up quickly, their eyes wide.

Gabrielle hid her face in mortification. All three were completely nude! They wore only golden chains that attached at their wrists, ankles, waists and throats.

"That's all right," Xena's voice drawled. "Consider this a surprise inspection, Nasreen." A hand tugged at Gabrielle's arm. "Hey, quit hiding, goatherd. This is part of the tour, you know." The slave girl lowered her hands obediently, but kept her eyes fastened on the smooth marble beneath her feet. She heard Xena chuckle. "You two go ahead and finish your bath. Nasreen, you come with me and show me around."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Gabrielle dared to peep as Nasreen made her way up the steps and over to where they stood. The chains jingled faintly. She was breathtaking – her skin as smooth and golden as desert sand – and seemed utterly unfazed by the fact that she was unclothed. The Persian's dark eyes flicked casually over Gabrielle, dismissing her, and then moved back to Xena. "This way, my queen," she said, and turned to lead the way.

Gabrielle soon understood why Nasreen seemed so unconcerned about her state of undress. In the next room was a collection of low couches, on which five young women were reclining, talking and nibbling on bowls of fruit. They were clothed only in the same golden chains as Nasreen, with the addition of small flaps of fabric that barely covered their groins, and other bits of fabric that shielded their nipples from sight. They started up at the sight of the queen. In an instant, all of them were down on their knees, their foreheads pressed to the floor.

The Conqueror stepped forward. "Inspection," she barked. Immediately, the girls got to their feet and lined up, almost like soldiers, their feet apart and their hands clasped behind their backs. Ignoring Gabrielle, Xena began to walk the line, her piercing gaze raking over each of the nervous young women.

Nasreen watched. Gabrielle thought that she looked a bit anxious. "Is everything to your satisfaction, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"So far. We'll see." Xena pulled down the lower lip of one of the girls with her thumb, inspecting her teeth, and then felt her flanks. Gabrielle was reminded of a stableboy examining a new horse. "These ones seem healthy. Let's see the cages, Nasreen."

"At once, Mistress." The Persian turned and led the way back into the big bathing room. From there, they went through another door. Gabrielle gasped in horror at the sight that met her eyes. The walls of this room were lined with large, gilded cages, each one about six by ten feet. In each cage was a young woman, dressed the same as the others had been. There were silk cushions in each cage, and the prisoners didn't look very miserable as they lounged on them, but Gabrielle couldn't help but be horrified.

Xena moved through the room, visually inspecting each cage with its occupant. The prisoners knelt and bowed the same way the first group of girls had done. Gabrielle trailed slowly behind the queen. She watched the faces of the captives as she passed. Most simply eyed her in return, some with curiosity, some with contempt. A few had a sort of glazed, resigned look.

"Looks good," Xena grunted at last. "Some of 'em are a little soft, though. Have you and Tannaz been making sure all of them do the exercises I ordered?"

Nasreen bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty. No one is exempt, as you required."

"Hmf." The queen pointed at four cages. "Then I want her, her, her and her put on a heavier program, and cut back their food. There will be no one in my house just getting fat on my upkeep, and that includes my harem."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Nasreen bowed again.

"Show me my new ones," Xena ordered curtly. Without another word, Nasreen turned and led the way to a third room.

As they entered it, Xena put an arm around Gabrielle and cuddled her into her side. "I want you to see these ones," she murmured confidentially. "I think you'll find them interesting, little goatherd of mine."

The room had only one golden cage in it, but this cage was a bit bigger than the others. Nasreen strode forward and barked out something in a language Gabrielle had never heard before. Instantly, two figures stirred inside the prison and sat up to look at the newcomers. Gabrielle's eyes widened in curiosity. One of them was very tiny and pale, her skin as white as milk, with a splendid mane of red hair and eyes of a deep, startling blue. The other was a tall, magnificent black woman – her flawless skin was dark and smooth, while her jet-black hair had been twisted into hundreds of tiny little braids that fell nearly to the middle of her back.

"That do you think of them, hm, Gabrielle?" Xena said. "One of my generals bought them for me a couple of weeks ago from a Persian slave trader – an Ethiopian and a Pict. Quite a pair, aren't they?"

Gabrielle looked at them. The black woman raised her chin proudly, her dark eyes flashing defiance, while the pale girl stared about her with obvious fear and misery. The body slave's heart ached for them. "They must be so scared," she said softly. "And so homesick, so far from their homes…"

"They'll get over it." Xena nodded at Nasreen, who instantly barked out what sounded like another order in that odd tongue. The prisoners got on their knees and put their hands behind their backs – the black woman moved more slowly and reluctantly, but she didn't disobey. Xena studied their bodies for a long moment. "They're looking better," she said to Nasreen. "Keep them on the program another month, and then we'll see if they're ready for me then."

"Your will, Your Majesty." The Persian woman clasped her hands together and bowed. "Do you wish them to be trained to respond to the orders yet?"

"Sure. Might as well get 'em started. No breaking their skin, though, and nothing heavier than a cart whip. I don't want them damaged." Nasreen agreed, looking somewhat offended that Xena felt the need to add the qualifier. "Now," Xena said, her face relaxing into a lazy grin, "go find Tannaz and give me a show. I don't want you two forgetting that particular skill."

The Persian woman bowed low. "As you wish, my queen." Without another word, she glided from the room.

Xena's powerful arm hooked around Gabrielle's waist. "You're in for a treat," the queen said. "Nasreen and Tannaz were trained for a Persian harem, and that included dance." She was walking as she spoke, tugging Gabrielle gently with her. "You've never seen anything like this," Xena said. "You'll love it." The slightly-stunned slave girl walked as she was led.

They went into another little side room, which was empty except for a low couch, very like the ones the girls had been reclining on in the first room. Xena draped her long body across it with a grunt of satisfaction. Then she extended an arm to the blond slave. "C'mere, goat girl." Gabrielle let herself be drawn down into the queen's embrace. Her body was draped over the divan in front of Xena's; then she felt Xena's arm drape around her middle, and one of the woman's legs slid over hers, effectively pinning her down and against Xena's body. Gabrielle shivered as she felt the woman's breath against the back of her neck. "There. That's nice and cozy," the Conqueror purred.

It most certainly was. Gabrielle could feel the woman's leather-armor-clad body pressed against hers all the way from her neck to her toes, and the arm that looped around her waist put Xena's hand in optimal groping position. Not to mention the powerful leg that was pinning her own. The slave took a deep breath and made herself relax. Then a long-fingered hand tickled at her belly, making her jump and squeal in surprise! Xena was grinning madly. "Relax, little goatherd. They're just going to dance for us, not burn you at the stake."

Fortunately, Gabrielle wasn't given enough time to embarrass herself further. The dark, graceful forms of Nasreen and Tannaz moved through the door. In addition to the golden chains, they had donned the strips of cloth between their thighs and over their breasts. Filmy veils and scarves covered their faces and decorated their arms. Looking closer, Gabrielle saw that the cloth on their arms was attached at one end to the cuffs on their wrists, and at the other to the chains around their naked waists. Two other girls slipped in behind them and unobtrusively took their seats to one side; one had a small drum, and the other carried a wooden flute.

The Persians gracefully dropped to their knees and bowed low. "Your Majesty," Nasreen said, "we would be honored to dance for you at your pleasure." Xena lifted her hand from Gabrielle's waist to flick her fingers at them. The two young women got up and struck poses; the musicians in the corner began to play, and the dance began.

Gabrielle watched in fascination. Nasreen and Tannaz moved like snakes, every motion graceful and sinuous. Their hips wriggled coquettishly to the strains of music. The young body slave had never seen anything like it. Then she felt Xena's hand straying upward from her waist to fondle her chest. Gabrielle gave a helpless shiver and squirmed – she felt the limbs that pinned her tighten just a little bit to hold her in place. The slave's face burned with excitement and embarrassment as the queen continued to grope her body. The dark eyes of the dancers raked over her, at once proud and flirtatious and full of contempt. A hot, wet tongue trailed carefully along the back of Gabrielle's ear, making her gasp and quiver.

Then Xena's groping hand finished with her breasts and began to slide down her body. Gabrielle's eyes widened as she realized where it was going. Her body went as taut as a bowstring. She felt the tongue again, this time sliding sensuously from her earlobe to the corner of her jaw. "Mistress, please," she whimpered, humiliated, squirming as Xena's hand reached her bellybutton. "N-not here. Please don't…"

"It's nothing they haven't seen before," the queen purred. "What exactly do you think a harem's for, Gabrielle?" The hand slid lower. Gabrielle wriggled harder; in response, the queen's other arm snaked up to wrap around her torso, pinning her more firmly. She realized that she was helpless. Tears filled Gabrielle's eyes, but she stopped fighting, and let Xena do whatever she wanted.

It seemed to take forever, but at last the sinuous dance ended in a hail of staccato drumbeats. Nasreen and Tannaz stayed still for a moment, and then dropped down to their knees, waiting for further orders. The queen at last moved her hand out from under Gabrielle's toga, where it had been sliding over her smooth backside, and waved dismissively. "Good," she said. "I don't need either of you for anything else. You can get lost." Gabrielle didn't miss the look of resentment that Tannaz shot at her as they left. She wondered at that, since she didn't even know the woman. Then she felt Xena's fingers slipping back to their place on her bottom. "Now," the woman purred, "where were we?"

Gabrielle let her head rest on the divan and panted softly. Tears squeezed from beneath her closed eyelids as the Conqueror expertly teased her. For the first time since her capture, it was really coming home to her that she was now property instead of a person. iI'm just a thing she owns,/i she thought miserably, shuddering and groaning as her chest was groped. iShe can do whatever she wants to me, and I can't do anything about it. No one can./i Hatred welled up from the depths of her heart, and her tears flowed faster. iI hope the gods strike you down, Xena of Amphipolis!/i

Finally, with one last pat to her slave's bottom, Xena released her. "That's enough fun for one morning," she said. "You run along down to the kitchens now, Gabrielle. Be in my quarters at nightfall."

"Whatever you say, Mistress," Gabrielle said bitterly, wiping her eyes. She got up, settling her toga back over her body, and slowly made her way from the room. She could feel the unfriendly eyes of the harem's residents on her. Miserably, the slave girl bowed her head and turned her steps toward the distant kitchens.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabrielle sat quietly by the fireplace in Xena's quarters, her head slumped forward and her hands resting in her lap. She was tired. She'd worked hard in the kitchens that afternoon, turning a huge, heavy spit on which a whole calf was roasting, while Cress basted it with sauce. Even now, her arms and back ached – and this despite the bath and thorough rubdown that Nasreen and Tannaz had given her.

The Persian women had come without Hedia. They'd been brusque and almost rough with Gabrielle as they'd prepared her for the queen's pleasure. At one point, Tannaz, irritated that Gabrielle hadn't followed an instruction as quickly as she wanted, had scathingly called her a whore, at which Nasreen had laughed spitefully. The body slave had been hurt and ashamed. _Why would they call me a whore when they're in the same boat I am?_ she wondered now. _After all, they're in the queen's harem, too._ Her blond head lowered to rest in her hands. She missed her family with a dull, hollow ache. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, but she knew she had to let the queen have her way with her first. Her misery and resentment deepened.

The slave felt rather than heard the queen's presence. She looked up, startled, to find Xena standing over her. The woman's pale eyes studied her for a moment. Long fingers toyed idly with a silky strand of red-gold hair. "Strip," the woman said abruptly, "and lie down on your stomach on the bed."

The memory of that morning's humiliation in the harem swept over Gabrielle, and along with it came a fresh wave of bitterness. She got up without a word. A few reluctant movements, and her garment fell at her feet. Still without speaking, she crossed to the queen's bed and lay down on it. The silk coverlet was smooth against her belly, cool at first, then gradually warming to her skin. She waited.

The Conqueror was silent for a moment. Then Gabrielle felt the bed creak under her weight. She screwed her eyes shut, still waiting for the groping to begin. "What's the problem?" the queen demanded.

Gabrielle's eyes opened again and peered cautiously upward. Xena was sitting on the bed beside her and gazing down at her with a faint scowl. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Didn't I do it right?"

"Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not an idiot, goatherd," the queen said dryly. "And believe it or not, I'm not blind, either. I can tell the difference between your doing what I say, and your doing what I say while looking like you're sucking on a giant rotten lemon. Answer the damn question. What in Hades is the problem?"

The slave was tired and hurting and out of patience. "Forgive me, Mistress, but I haven't had much practice in smiling sweetly while being raped by the woman who destroyed everything I loved," she snapped. "I obeyed you. What more do you want from me?"

Those pale eyes chilled to ice. "You watch your tongue."

Gabrielle sighed and closed her eyes miserably. "Are you going to strap me, too?"

"I think I should. You obviously need to be reminded of your place." The bed creaked as Xena got off it. Gabrielle listened as the woman's steps crossed the room. She heard the squeak of hinges as the wardrobe door was opened and closed, and then the soft tread of Xena's boots as she returned. The slave bit her lips, very conscious of her own nakedness and vulnerability. The bed creaked again. "Since I'm in a rare generous mood, I'll give you a chance to explain yourself first," came the Conqueror's grim voice. "What's gotten into you? You were fine this morning."

The slave looked up. Xena was gazing down at her sternly, leaning back on her hands. The hand nearest the slave's head held the dreaded strap. Gabrielle gulped. _Okay, Gabs. Maybe keep a handle on the temper here._ "I wasn't," she said softly.

Xena frowned. "You weren't what?"

"I wasn't fine this morning," the slave clarified. "I didn't like it, Your Majesty."

"Didn't like what? Our morning bath? The little dance we saw? The political situation in Thebes?" Xena arched a shapely brow.

Gabrielle shook her head. "When we were on the couch watching Nasreen and Tannaz dance," she said. "You know, when you…touched me."

Some of the coldness faded from the queen's face, to be replaced by amusement and honest puzzlement. "What? Is that what this sudden fit of suicidal mouthiness is about? I take you all night, and that's fine, but copping a feel in my harem isn't?"

The body slave blushed furiously and scowled. She knew she was being made fun of. "None of it was fine," she snapped, losing her temper again. "None of it is!"

The dangerous ice returned. "I see that you do need a whipping."

The slave's eyes met hers. "If beating me helps you avoid the truth, sure."

"The truth is a slippery thing. You're just too young and stupid to know that yet." Xena tangled her free hand in the slave's hair and tugged lightly. "Over my knees." Gabrielle squirmed as the queen pulled her body across her lap, as if she were a misbehaving child about to be spanked. "Your job," Xena said coldly, "is to do what I say and keep your mouth shut. You're being strapped for failing item number two. Understood?" Gabrielle was afraid. She wanted to beg for mercy, but her pride sealed her lips. Instead, she closed her mouth tightly and nodded her head.

It hurt. Gods, it hurt. Gabrielle screamed herself hoarse as she writhed on her owner's lap. When it was finally over, Xena pushed her away, and she tumbled to the floor in a jumble of arms and legs. Gabrielle lay there and sobbed bitterly. Her mistress calmly got up. The weeping slave watched through tear-blurred eyes as Xena poured herself a glass of something and sat down on the stool by the fireplace. She was conscious of the queen's regard as the woman slowly drank her cup dry.

Gabrielle couldn't seem to stop crying. It was more than the pain of her whipping – she was grieving now, sobbing for her lost home, her family. The thought of the Persian women's scorn that day brought a fresh wave of grief. The slave girl cried until her strength gave out, and she couldn't sob anymore. Then Xena set down her wine, got up, and moved to stand over the miserable girl.

There was silence for a while. Gabrielle stared at the boots that lay inches before her nose, her body still shaking in pain and humiliation. Her thighs and buttocks stung as if she'd been scalded.

"Get up."

Slowly, Gabrielle pushed herself up to her knees and huddled here, her arms tight to her sides, her hands clenched together. Her vision was still hampered by the tears that kept welling up and spilling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and waited, her head drawn down and into her shoulders as if she could hide away.

Xena's voice was cold. "Knees apart. Hands behind you."

The humiliation of it was intense, but Gabrielle's bottom was very sore already, and she didn't want to give her owner any excuse to welt it again. She rested her hands in the small of her back and parted her knees as she was ordered. The queen stalked around her, then back in front of her. Gabrielle didn't move. "Do you want another whipping?"

"No, Mistress." The girl's voice shook.

"Are you going to lose the attitude?"

"I'll try." Gabrielle bit her lips and quivered under the woman's gaze.

"Oh, no. None of that." The slave dared to glance up, and found Xena's stony face glaring back at her. "It's either 'yes, Mistress' or 'no, Mistress,' slave girl. Now is it yes, or do I need to tan your hide again?"

Gabrielle hated this woman – hated her more than she'd ever hated anyone in her life. The intensity of it made her shake almost as much as her fear. "I did what you said, Your Majesty."

Before she knew what was happening, Gabrielle was sprawled back over her owner's lap. She squealed in protest before the beating even started – to no avail. Xena punished her viciously, raining blows down on flesh already left tender and bruised from the first whipping. The slave screamed and sobbed for mercy. She struggled hard at first, but Xena's muscles were like iron, and she couldn't break free. At last Gabrielle went limp, weeping and moaning in pain.

Only then did Xena stop. She shoved the slave roughly onto the floor again. Gabrielle lay there and sobbed for a long time more. She hadn't thought she had any tears left, but she did. At last Xena, who had been sitting on the bed silently watching her, ordered her back to her knees. Choking, poor Gabrielle obeyed, putting her hands behind her as she had before. "Now," the queen said coolly, "let's try this again. Yes or no. Are you going to lose the attitude, slave?"

"Y-yes, M-m-mistress," Gabrielle stuttered brokenly.

The Conqueror regarded her in silence for a moment or two. Then she reached down and tugged the shivering slave to her feet by her elbow. Gabrielle cringed, half expecting to be beaten again. "Then you have my permission to perform your duties," Xena said sternly. "Undress me. If you can satisfy me that you've learned your lesson, I'll consider your punishment over."

Gabrielle's hands shook as she fumbled with Xena's belt. Her eyes were still half blinded by tears, but she didn't dare to pause to wipe them. The buckle finally came loose. Blinking furiously, the blond girl began to fiddle with the straps of her owner's armor.

Considering her merciless demeanor, Xena was surprisingly patient with the inexperienced fumblings of her chastised slave. She studied Gabrielle's face in silence until the young goatherd had finally succeeded in removing her armor and leathers, which had been fastened by a deceptively large and complex number of straps and ties. Then the slave moved back a step, her hands twisting together nervously. She wondered if her efforts had been acceptable.

Xena didn't say anything right away. She grasped the slave's elbow again and lay down on the bed, drawing the slave girl with her. Gabrielle shivered helplessly as cool silk and warm skin engulfed her naked body. "Let me give you some advice, kid," the queen said, tugging Gabrielle close to herself. Her hand slid down the slave's back to rest against her burning bottom. Gabrielle flinched. "Wherever you find yourself in life, the only person who can decide whether you'll be happy or not is you," she said. "Right now you think you're in a bad place. Keep acting on that, and it'll be one. You've just had proof of that. But if you decide that you're fortunate to be here – to still be alive, to be fed and clothed – then you will be. The key is in what you decide."

The slave didn't feel very brave anymore. She closed her eyes, very conscious of the throbbing pain in her backside. "I want to go home," she whispered.

"Well, you can't. It doesn't exist anymore, and you're my slave now. Your life has changed. You have to deal with it." Xena's expression was softer now, almost compassionate. "Look. When I was a kid, a warlord tore through Amphipolis and murdered my mother and my two brothers. I could've decided my life was over, but I didn't. I took up a sword, I got what was left of the village together, and I led them against him. We won. And I didn't stop there." She indicated the palace with a sweep of her arm. "Thrace is mine now, and soon I'll rule all of Greece. That's how you do it, goatherd. Take what you have and make the most of it." Gabrielle peered at her with troubled, innocent green eyes. The queen ran a callused thumb gently over one of her blond brows. "You're a smart kid. I know you can understand what I'm saying."

It was strange how human the woman suddenly seemed. As lonely as she was, Gabrielle couldn't help but gravitate to the warmth. "I think I do," she murmured.

"That being said, you don't have to like me." Xena rested a finger on the tip of Gabrielle's nose. "But you do have to respect me."

"Yes, Mistress," the slave whispered, because it was expected. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

The Conqueror's hands began to wander over Gabrielle's nubile form. The slave shivered at the touch. "I've made arrangements for you to spend the next two weeks in the harem, during the day," Xena said after a while. "There are skills that I want Tannaz and Nasreen to teach you."

Gabrielle's heart sank. "Then…I won't be in the kitchens anymore?"

"Not for these two weeks, no." Xena's lips captured Gabrielle's cleanly. There was no more talk for a minute or two as the queen's tongue explored her slave's submissive mouth. "They'll still be there when you're done."

"Oh." The slave girl shivered as her owner's hot mouth nipped at the side of her neck. She turned her head to give the woman better access. "Can I go visit sometimes?" she asked softly. "I have a friend down there named Cress."

Xena's brow arched. "Cress? Daphne used to be on me about going to see some scullion by that name."

"Same one," Gabrielle nodded meekly. "May I please go and see her?"

"We'll see. It'll depend on how other things go." Xena brought her hands up from teasing Gabrielle's thighs to cup her breasts. "Worst case scenario, you just don't see her for two weeks. I'm sure you'll both live." Her callused thumbs pinched at the slave's nipples, wringing a sharp gasp from Gabrielle's lips. "Now, enough talk. I want your mind on your work here, goatherd."

The slave bowed her head. "Yes, Mistress." And she moved her own smaller hands over the queen's body, trying to remember what she'd been taught the night before. Her mind drifted back to her instruction. _"No, not like that. Here." Xena's words were terse as she moved the slave's fumbling hand. "And here. Like this." Gabrielle blushed furiously as she obeyed. "Good. Now, there, and this…"_ Gabrielle's cheeks grew warm at the memory. She lowered her head to timidly lick at one of her owner's breasts. Xena growled in appreciation, and the slave girl continued, encouraged. _At least she smells nice, and feels soft,_ Gabrielle thought, rubbing her hands over the taller woman's hips. _This would be so much more awful if she was dirty and gross._ Xena's skin felt like velvet under her fingertips.

When it was over, the two of them warm and sated with pleasure, Xena rolled over and sat up. "Go get me my strap," she instructed.

Gabrielle's eyes flew wide open in sudden alarm. She cast Xena a pleading look, only to find a stony face gazing back at her. The slave's heart sank. Slowly, she scrambled out of bed and stooped to retrieve it. The leather felt heavy and rough in Gabrielle's hand. With another miserable, pleading look, she handed it over. Xena took it. "Come here." The frightened slave was drawn down to sit on her owner's lap. The strap rested across her thighs; Gabrielle couldn't help but stare at it. "I'd much rather not have to use this anymore," Xena said quietly. "I don't make unreasonable requests of you. I'll take good care of you. All I ask is your obedience and respect." Her callused hand stroked Gabrielle's naked back. "All right?"

The contrast between the wicked-looking strap and the gentle touch made Gabrielle squirm. It was obvious that Xena was showing her the two choices she could make, and the consequences of each. She chose without hesitation. "Yes, Mistress," she whispered.

"Good girl." The stroking hand moved up to pull Gabrielle's head closer, and the slave felt her mistress kiss the top of her head. "Now, how about you tell me why you didn't like getting felt up in the harem this morning – without the attitude."

The body slave closed her eyes. "It wasn't the getting touched. I…didn't like that…you did it in front of people," she faltered, unwilling to lie, yet uncertain of what her mercurial mistress's reaction would be. "And I didn't like that you f-forced me when I didn't want it…Mistress." Her green eyes drifted nervously to the strap again.

"Ah." Xena nodded thoughtfully. "So it was a modesty issue." Gabrielle said nothing. "You'll learn not to be so shy in time," the queen said. "I'll try to remember that you don't like that sort of thing, and not do it too often." A hand grasped Gabrielle lightly by the jaw and forced her to meet the Conqueror's gaze. "However," Xena went on sternly, "you need to understand that what you want or don't want isn't the point. When I tell you to do something, you do it. End of discussion."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes. She was too exhausted to even resent her situation anymore. "Yes, Mistress."

To Gabrielle's intense relief, the strap was laid down on the floor beside the bed, and Xena lay down again, pulling the slave down with her. Gabrielle shut her eyes tightly as she was cuddled into the warrior's powerful body. She felt the woman kiss the top of her head a second time. "Good night, Gabrielle," Xena said quietly.

"Good night," the slave whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

The corridor that led to the double doors of the harem seemed unnaturally long to Gabrielle. She and Xena had gone through their routine of Xena's sword practice, a bath and breakfast. Then the queen had pretty much patted her on the head and told her to go along to the harem and present herself to Nasreen and Tannaz for the first day of her training. The slave had timidly asked what kind of training she was going to be receiving exactly, at which Xena had simply smirked and told her to get going.

To some extent, of course, Gabrielle could guess what she would be learning. Harems were full of pleasure slaves, after all, and there was only a limited range of "skills" they could be teaching her. Gabrielle hoped desperately that there wouldn't be any hands-on instruction in the art of bed sports. She was having enough trouble learning to be comfortable in the Conqueror's bed without complicating things with other…partners. Her brow furrowed as she thought of the Persian women touching her – a shiver rippled down her spine. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The guards at the door looked at her as she approached. Gabrielle stopped uncertainly in the hall, biting her lips. One of them smiled at her. He looked about thirty years old, and he had warm, dark eyes. He was clean-shaven, and his hair was black and slightly curly. "Are you lost, little one?" he asked. His voice was pitched a little higher than Gabrielle had expected, but it was friendly and not at all unpleasant. "Are you looking for the queen? She isn't here."

"N-no," Gabrielle faltered, returning the smile with a nervous one of her own. "She sent me here. I'm supposed to get taught things by Nasreen and Tannaz."

"Ah." The guard nodded at his compatriot before dropping her a bow. "My name is Damon, little one. Allow me to escort you to them."

The blond girl smiled at this, a full, genuine smile. "Thank you," she said softly. "My name's Gabrielle. I really appreciate the help…I'm actually not sure what I'm supposed to be doing today."

He turned to escort her inside, but didn't look away. "Her Majesty's pleasure slaves learn many things," he said. "You'll be learning grace and protocol, dance and posture, and things like that. Nasreen and Tannaz are very skilled in all of the various arts of serving; you will do well to listen to them." He paused as they crossed the threshold together and lowered his voice. "They can be…difficult sometimes," he said, almost in a whisper. "Just learn as much as you can, and don't forget that while you're here in the harem, they have full authority over you. You'll be all right, Gabrielle."

She looked at him, and felt some of her nervousness returning. "Thank you, Damon," she murmured.

The armored man led her through the main bathing room, in which a handful of scantily clad women were washing, and into one of the side rooms. Nasreen and Tannaz were there alone, their long bodies draped over divans. They had been talking and laughing with each other before Gabrielle and her impromptu escort entered. When the blond girl came into sight, they stopped and regarded her with cool expressions. Damon left Gabrielle with a quick bow; she stood nervously watching the Persian women, wondering what was going to happen next.

Nasreen was the first to rise. She did so with all the grace and elegance of a queen, her haughty expression making Gabrielle feel like some filthy little interloping rodent at the same time. She was also a good six inches taller than the body slave. Gabrielle looked up, meeting the Persian's arrogant gaze with timid green eyes. "The queen sent me here," she almost whispered. "She said I'm supposed to…"

"We know why you're here, slave. Do you really think you're the first one she's ever sent us?" Nasreen slowly moved around the blond girl, looking her up and down like a wolf might examine its prey. Then she sniffed, conveying a world of contempt with the sound. "As I thought. Untrained, ignorant peasant stock, am I right? You probably never even laid eyes on a noble until the queen captured you."

The corners of Gabrielle's mouth curved downward a bit. She remembered Damon's advice, though, and simply gave a quiet nod. "You're right. I never did," she murmured.

"You will address us as 'Mistress' while you're here, slave!" That was Tannaz, who had risen abruptly and now towered over Gabrielle, her exotic eyes flashing. "We run this harem for the Destroyer of Nations, and you are the lowest of the girls under our rule while you're here. Is that understood?"

The blond girl wasn't sure whether to be afraid or angry. She gritted her teeth for a few seconds until the urge to snap back at them passed. "Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Mm, a defiant one." Nasreen smiled faintly as she ran her elegant fingers experimentally through Gabrielle's hair. "That will change." She grasped the slave's jaw and pulled down her lower lip to inspect her teeth. Gabrielle was reminded of when Xena had done the same thing to one of the other harem girls during their visit. Since the Persians had already seen and touched pretty much every part of Gabrielle's body during her evening groomings, she suspected Nasreen was doing it simply to humiliate her. With great nonchalance, the woman turned Gabrielle's head to examine her profile, and then released her. "Raw," she sniffed. "Very little to work with. But what the queen wants, the queen gets, so I suppose we'll have to do what we can, Tannaz."

"Unfortunately, yes. A waste of our skills." Tannaz looked disgusted. She snapped her fingers at Gabrielle imperiously, as one would to get a dog's attention. "Follow," she said shortly, and headed out into the main bathing room with Nasreen close behind. Gabrielle trailed after them reluctantly. She had a feeling she wasn't going to enjoy these two weeks of teaching.

They took her into the room with the single cage, in which the black woman and the redhead were imprisoned. Tannaz picked up a handful of delicate golden chain and scraps of cloth that lay in a corner. "Take off your clothes," she ordered abruptly. Gabrielle blinked at her for a moment. Then, with a wince at the impatience in the Persian's face, the body slave quietly disrobed. She was beginning to lose some of her fear of being naked, although she still fidgeted with embarrassment as she let her toga fall to the floor. Tannaz gestured. "Feet apart, and keep your hands at your sides." Gabrielle obeyed. Without another word, Tannaz stepped forward and began to fasten something around the slave's wrist. The handful of chain and cloth turned out to be one of the skimpy harem outfits. Gabrielle watched as golden bracelets were snapped onto her wrists, ankles and neck. Chains connected each bracelet to the chain around her waist, which also held the scraps of cloth that barely covered her groin and part of her bottom. Another delicate golden chain went around her chest to hold the fabric that covered her nipples. As Tannaz was fastening these, Gabrielle noted that the Persian's bracelets were riveted in place.

Nasreen snickered and leaned over to prod none too lightly at Gabrielle's backside. The body slave flinched – the backs of her legs were still bruised and tender from her double strapping the night before. "Made the queen angry, did you?" the Persian said. "It looks like you won't be sitting comfortably for a week." Tannaz giggled at this. Gabrielle felt her face flush as she realized that her shame was now utterly exposed.

Still snickering, Nasreen opened the cage with a golden key that was fastened to her waist chain. Then she barked an order. Both of the cage's occupants scrambled out and knelt down on the floor with their hands on their thighs and their eyes lowered. Nasreen looked at Gabrielle. "These two are learning the positions they are required to assume on command," she said. "Get down there and do as they do. Hopefully you aren't too stupid to catch on."

_Why are they being so mean to me?_ poor Gabrielle wondered as she knelt down beside the black woman and mimicked her posture. _I'm sure I've never done anything to them. I don't understand._

Tannaz stood before them like a drill sergeant, drawn up to her full, regal height. _"Liontari,"_ she barked. Both the kneeling harem slaves quickly rocked forward onto their hands and knees. Seeing which, Gabrielle did the same. Nasreen's hand slapped her on the base of her spine, and the slave girl gasped. "Arch your back more," Tannaz growled. "More! – There, that's it." She paused for a few seconds. Then, _"Antho."_ Gabrielle watched as her fellow slaves rose back to their knees and cupped their hands beneath their breasts as though presenting them. _And that's probably exactly what they're doing,_ she realized, blushing furiously as she copied their actions. Nasreen slapped her again, this time in the middle of her back. Reflexively, Gabrielle straightened her spine. "Posture," Tannaz growled. "Always posture, and always keep your eyes on the floor unless you're instructed otherwise."

It went on for hours, until Gabrielle's knees ached from being pressed to the floor, and her muscles shook under the strain of holding positions she wasn't used to. At last, the black woman and the redhead were placed back in their cage, and Gabrielle was subjected to a lengthy drill on her own.

It was a nightmare. Tannaz barked out the orders so quickly that Gabrielle barely had time to assume the required positions. Then, too, some of the command words were rather similar, and she kept getting them mixed up. The more commands Tannaz threw at her, the more confused she got, until the Persian woman lost her patience. "What's wrong with you?" she sneered. "This isn't difficult. Even those two can do it, and they've only been speaking Greek for a month!"

Gabrielle's lip quivered. She was dangerously close to tears. "Why are you being so mean to me?" she asked softly. "I'm doing my best."

"Then your _best_ isn't good enough, trollop," Nasreen said coldly. "The queen requires that all of her pleasure slaves be trained to respond to these commands, so you're going to learn them. Although perhaps you're too stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Gabrielle snapped angrily. "I've never done this before. It's not my fault. Leave me alone!"

At this, Nasreen smiled, plainly delighted. Tannaz's dark eyes gleamed. "There is a position we haven't shown you yet that you're going to learn now," Tannaz said. Her red lips curved upward. "It's the position a pleasure slave takes to accept her punishment. And it seems that punishment is something you require at the moment. Get down on your knees, slave."

The blond girl looked from one to the other. "Punishment?" Her hands shook. Gabrielle was still hurting from the abuse she'd taken the night before – the thought of having to endure more of the same made her stomach hurt. "You're not going to whip me, are you? Please don't."

Nasreen's hand flashed up to slap the girl across the face. "She told you to kneel down," she snapped. "Do as you're told!"

Gabrielle sank to her knees. Her insides felt strange – tied up in knots with dread and helpless fear, but still full of anger. Nasreen grasped her by the scruff of her neck and bent her forward until her forehead touched the marble floor. "Hands above your head," the Persian ordered. Gabrielle laid her palms against the smooth stone. It was the same position Xena had ordered her to assume during her first strapping, except that she'd been bent over a bed then.

Something thin and smooth pressed against the naked skin of Gabrielle's back. She thought it must be a cane. Her muscles twitched involuntarily beneath it. "Don't move," Tannaz said, her voice as hard and cold as the floor on which the slave was kneeling. Gabrielle took her tongue between her teeth. She was determined not to give these cruel women the satisfaction of making her scream.

Five staccato blows fell across her back, one after the other. They stung, and Gabrielle's eyes watered, but they didn't hurt nearly as much as the queen's strapping. There was a pause, and then five more strokes. The body slave bit her tongue until it bled; not a sound passed her lips. "Now, up," Tannaz commanded. _"Ypomoni!"_ Quivering, Gabrielle rose up to her knees and laid her palms on her thighs. Nasreen roughly corrected her posture with a few pokes and one sharp slap between her shoulder blades. It stung her freshly welted skin. "Good," Tannaz said, tossing aside the cane she'd just punished the slave with. "Now, we're going out to teach our advanced students. You hold that position until you're given permission to move. And you'd better not have twitched so much as a muscle before we get back. Is that understood, slave?"

"Yes, Mistress." Gabrielle shut her lips tightly. A single tear broke free and trickled down her cheek. She saw Tannaz look at it and smile; Gabrielle's teeth gritted. The two Persians turned away and strode gracefully from the room. The door closed.

There was a long silence. Gabrielle was aware of the two prisoners in the cage beside her, but she didn't look at them. She closed her eyes in shame and wondered how long Nasreen and Tannaz were going to leave her here. Then there was shuffling from the cage, and Gabrielle saw the dark-skinned woman moving closer to her. "You queen's woman," the slave said. "That you, right?"

Gabrielle turned her head to look. The black woman was regarding her curiously, her chocolate-brown eyes drinking in every detail. There was no antagonism in her expression. The body slave glanced over at the pale redhead, who was huddled in a corner of the cage, and then back at the black woman. "Yes," she said faintly. "I'm the Conqueror's slave."

"Hah." The woman smiled, flashing a mouthful of very white teeth. "I am Acai. It is an honor." Gabrielle returned the smile with a heartfelt one of her own. "What are you called?"

"I'm Gabrielle." The blond girl soaked up the friendliness eagerly. "Are…are Nasreen and Tannaz always this mean?" she asked tentatively. "Or is it just with me?"

Acai gave her a knowing look. It somehow managed to show pity without being at all condescending. "Ah, them two, they know problems, child. Problems with you." Gabrielle was bewildered. "Think you a minute," the black woman said. "Them two run the harem long time. Train in palaces for doing it, but they not with the queen. You – you child, you from the farm somewhere – you with the queen."

Gabrielle stared at her. "Do you mean that they're jealous?" she finally managed. "They're jealous because I'm the queen's body slave? But I…I didn't even want it. I'd let them have it if I could!"

"It don't matter. Hate they will, be it your fault or no." Acai shrugged one of her sleekly muscled shoulders. "How old you be?"

The girl looked at her through her pale lashes. "I'm sixteen."

"Ai! Truly you be a child." The black woman looked sympathetic. "My little one, he were your age. I have him young." For a moment, Acai's proud, aristocratic face showed deep sadness. Gabrielle realized with a pang that this woman had been torn from her family and sold into slavery, the same as her. _Only I bet it's worse for Acai,_ she thought. _At least I'm still in my own country, with my own people and speaking my own language. Acai's hundreds of miles from her home now. She'll probably never see it again._ "You have family, Gabrielle?" the woman asked gently.

The blond girl liked the way Acai said her name. It was lilting, almost like music. "Yes. I had my parents, and a younger sister named Lila." Her eyes fell. "I miss them," she confided, almost in a whisper.

The dark eyes of her fellow slave moistened. "It do get better, they say," Acai said softly. "It take time. But it help to have friends."

Gazing at Acai's soft brown eyes, Gabrielle knew without being told what was being offered. She timidly dared to lift her right hand from its place on her thigh to reach through the bars and take the black woman's fingers in her own. The dark hand returned the squeeze, and Acai gave her a warm smile. Gabrielle mirrored it. "Thank you," the blond girl murmured. "I'd like to be friends."

"Good." The black woman released her hand and jerked her head at her redheaded companion. "You, Cairie. Come be kind, never mind you sitting there." The shy little woman looked up. She crept a bit closer to Gabrielle – just close enough to ghost her fingertips over the back of Gabrielle's hand. With a brief, tiny smile, Cairie retreated back to her corner. Acai shrugged and smiled at the blond girl. "She be afraid, that one. She don't speak much."

"I don't blame her." Gabrielle carefully laid her hand back on her thigh, exactly as Nasreen had placed it. She looked at the closed door and sighed deeply, wondering if she would be in for more punishment when the Persians returned.

"It be all right, child," Acai said quietly. "Them two don't be allowed to hurt you badly. I hear them talking. The queen, she have you. Them two, they don't."

Gabrielle considered this. It was good to know that Nasreen and Tannaz didn't have unlimited power over her. She was even grateful to the enigmatic Conqueror for providing her with that bit of protection. She breathed deeply. _Maybe, just maybe, I can get through this. It's two weeks – I can live through two weeks._ She thought of Cress, and her eyes moved back to the gently smiling Acai. _And if nothing else, at least now I have friends._

When Nasreen and Tannaz returned, they were still brusque, but they seemed to have tired of actively tormenting Gabrielle. The rest of the afternoon was spent in the same drills that had passed the morning. Then she was given a simple meal of bread, cheese and fruit before being taken out into the bathing room. The Persians washed her there and rubbed her body with her usual scented oils. Lastly, they took the harem outfit off her and dressed her in her toga and slippers. Gabrielle couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief at being covered again. "You may go to the queen's quarters now," Tannaz said, waving her hand in dismissal. "And don't you dawdle, either. You don't want to know what happens if you're late to her bed."

Gabrielle imagined it probably would involve the strap in Xena's wardrobe. She quietly left the sumptuous harem. She was glad to go back to Xena's room – it, at least, was familiar. And as harsh as Xena sometimes was, she was never contemptuous. That was something Gabrielle appreciated now. She mounted the steps that led up to the queen's quarters and pushed open the door.

To her surprise and dismay, there were people there. The queen was seated in the chair, looking stern and regal. Gaelan stood to one side. A blond woman in armor was on standing before Xena, apparently in the middle of explaining something. All three fell silent and looked at the slave.

The blond girl gulped. "I…I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't know anyone was…" She started to back out of the room.

Xena beckoned imperiously. "No. Come to me, Gabrielle." The slave stopped, hesitated, and then slipped inside, closing the door carefully behind her. She approached the queen's chair. Without a word, Xena tugged Gabrielle down to her knees beside her seat and drew her pale head to rest against her knee. The slave felt a peculiar pleasure as the queen's long fingers began to stroke through her hair. "Go on, Callisto," Xena said.

The soldier cleared her throat. Her eyes, as dark and sharp as obsidian, flicked curiously over Gabrielle before moving back to the queen. "As I was saying, Queenie, I wouldn't get too attached to Caleb," she said. "He did bring us a hundred well-trained fighters, but the man's not known for taking orders from someone else. He'd just as soon stab you in the back. Bet you he'll try it sooner or later."

"He wouldn't be the first," Xena noted calmly, "and he won't be the last." She crossed her legs regally, her hand still caressing her silent slave's red-gold locks. "We need the troops," she said. "I'm not going to turn down a hundred fighters just because their commander looks dicey. Keep an eye on the man, Callisto. If he turns, you know what to do." She waved away the subject with a flick of her long fingers. "Have you had word from Bennu yet?"

"Yes." Callisto nodded. Her dark eyes again flicked to Gabrielle. The slave shifted uneasily. There was something about the woman's intense regard that made her very uncomfortable. "We got word this morning that he received the new orders you sent. They should have reached Pella this afternoon. He and his men will be back in Amphipolis within a week."

Xena nodded. "Good. I think everything's falling into place, then." She flicked her ice-blue eyes over to the seneschal. "And how are things on your end, Gaelan?"

He bowed. His lips were pressed tightly together in something like displeasure. "We have received and catalogued everything from the villages of Thrace," he said. "Everything is accounted for. With what you brought back from the raid of Potadeia, Your Majesty, all the required supplies have been obtained."

Xena grinned. The expression made Gabrielle shiver a bit. It was feral, somehow – there was a definite glint of danger in the queen's pale eyes. "Good." The Conqueror looked back at Callisto. "Make sure the men keep all their equipment in top condition, and keep them at their drills," she said. "Try not to kill any of them. We'll start setting dates when Bennu gets back. You're both dismissed."

Callisto pouted. "No killing? Aw, Queenie, you always take all the fun out of everything."

Xena's expression chilled to ice. "Don't push me tonight, Callisto. I'm not in the mood." The blond soldier sighed, rolled her eyes dramatically, and left. Gaelan followed her more slowly, and not without giving the queen a sour look. There was a pause. "So, goatherd, what do you think?"

Gabrielle cautiously lifted her head from the queen's knee to look up at her. Xena's eyes were on her. The slave licked her dry lips. "About what, Mistress?" The queen flicked her hand at the door, indicating the two who had just left. Gabrielle looked after them and frowned a bit. "Callisto's kind of scary. And I don't think Gaelan likes you very much."

To Gabrielle's surprise, Xena laughed – real laughter, not just her soft chuckle. "Gaelan is a sour old goat," she said. "He doesn't like anyone. But you're right, Gabrielle. He doesn't approve of me." She resumed her stroking of the slave's hair. "He was the seneschal to the former king of Thrace, who was a nobleman with a pedigree as long as my arm." Xena inspected the fingernails of her free hand. "I hacked him into about a thousand pieces and hung them on the city walls. Gaelan bears me a grudge for doing that, and for lacking the pedigree. But he's very good at what he does, even if he is a curmudgeon. The same goes for Callisto. She has her flaws, and she certainly bears watching, but she is _very_ good at what she does." She shrugged and patted Gabrielle on the head. "Bedtime. Come along, my insightful little slave girl."

It was only when Xena began to undress her that Gabrielle remembered that she'd been whipped that day, and the queen was about to uncover the evidence of it. The slave stiffened involuntarily. The queen paused, arching a brow at her. Gabrielle blushed and hung her head. "What's wrong, Gabrielle?" Xena asked sternly.

The slave fidgeted. "I…" Words failed her. Biting her lip, Gabrielle slowly pulled her toga the rest of the way off, baring the red welts left by Tannaz's cane.

"Ah." Xena's voice was flat. Gabrielle felt the long fingers tracing the line of one of the weals. "Your first day, and you already needed to be disciplined?" The queen's tone was full of disapproval. "I might have to take back what I said about you being smart, goatherd." The slave winced at this. "What did you do to deserve it?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "Nothing, Mistress."

"Nothing?" Xena frowned at her.

"No, Mistress." The slave met her owner's gaze guilelessly. "I don't think I deserved it at all. They were being mean to me. I asked them why, and they called me stupid. That made me mad. I said I wasn't the least bit stupid, and then they made me kneel down and whipped me."

The queen's expression didn't change. "Is that what they would tell me, Gabrielle?"

The blond girl considered. "I don't know, Mistress," she said softly. "I don't know what they would say. But I've told you the truth."

"You talked back to them."

"Yes, I guess I did. But I'm not stupid, Your Majesty." Gabrielle lifted her chin a little as she said it.

Xena pressed the tip of her finger to the end of Gabrielle's nose. "You, my little slave, don't get to decide to talk back to your betters," she said severely. "It has nothing to do with whether or not you like what your betters are saying, or even if what they're saying is true. You're a slave. You're to keep your peace." Gabrielle's lower lip poked out, just a bit. "Nasreen and Tannaz are difficult women sometimes, but they're extremely skilled, and I want you to learn from them. You're to respect and obey them, and you're not to earn yourself any more whippings. Understood?"

Gabrielle sighed and hung her head. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good." Xena took off her boots and half-reclined on the bed, propping herself up on one elbow. "So, what did you learn today?"

The slave girl shifted from one foot to the other. "Positions, I guess," she said. "They taught me commands all day. I didn't really like it very much," Gabrielle added softly. "It made me feel…I don't know. Dirty, I guess. Like I was just a thing to be used."

"Really." The queen regarded her in silence for a moment or two. "Well, that's probably because you've never seen it done in the right context."

The blond girl's brow creased. "Context?"

"Mm hmm." As Gabrielle watched, Xena's eyes darkened to a deep, rich blue. The queen stretched herself out a little, like a cat settling down for a nap. "Let me demonstrate with a few of the commands," Xena said. Her voice dropped to its most sultry purr. _"Ypomoni."_ Surprised, the slave obediently dropped to her knees and laid her hands on her thighs, palms up. She watched with growing nervousness as Xena got up and moved around her, slowly, her eyes burning with intensity. Gabrielle shivered as a callused hand slid along her cheek and cupped her jaw. Xena's lips hovered by her ear – she could feel the woman's breath against her skin. "You are not to speak. You are not to utter one sound. You will keep your eyes lowered as you were no doubt instructed today. Do you understand?" Breathlessly, Gabrielle nodded. Xena released her and looked her over with a predatory air. _"Epidexi."_ The slave parted her knees and put her hands behind her back. She felt very exposed; helpless, in a raw sort of way. She could feel her owner's eyes on her body. Strangely, instead of the embarrassment she'd felt in the harem, Gabrielle found the sensation almost pleasant.

Slowly, Xena padded around to stand in front of her. Gabrielle kept her eyes on the floor as she'd been taught. She wished she could look up and see the expression on the queen's face. _"Antho."_ The slave's breath caught in her throat. She slowly brought her hands up to lift her own breasts. The thought of her owner gazing at them, and perhaps even touching them, sent goosebumps skittering down her naked form. She was confused at this. Did she actually want Xena to touch her? She dared to peek up through her blond lashes, and saw the woman's burning eyes fixed on her chest. It sent a thrill down Gabrielle's spine. The queen moved closer, until the slave could feel her body heat. Gabrielle's breathing deepened and quickened. _"Yakouo."_

_Submit._ Gabrielle slowly leaned forward and rested her palms against the floor, still sitting back on her heels. Her eyes were fixed on the marble beneath her knees. Then she felt Xena's hand slip lightly across the skin of her naked back, following the arch of her spine from her waist to the nape of her neck. A shuddering gasp broke from Gabrielle's lips. She was trembling now, on fire with mingled anticipation and dread of the unknown. She heard Xena laugh low. _"Liontari."_ Gabrielle rocked forward onto her hands and knees, lifting her head and arching her spine as she'd been taught.

Deliberately, Xena knelt down beside her quivering slave and slid her hand from Gabrielle's hip to just beneath her left arm. The queen left the hand there, her arm resting loosely across the slave's body in a sort of embrace. Gabrielle didn't dare to move. "Have I made my point? Isn't it a lot better in the right context?" the queen asked. Her voice sounded both amused and aroused. Gabrielle, remembering that she'd been ordered not to make a sound, simply nodded her head. "Good," Xena purred. She patted Gabrielle on the hip. "Go to bed," she instructed, her tone abruptly changing to matter-of-fact. "I need to go and take care of a couple of things. You may go to sleep if you like." And, not without a rather disquieting sense of disappointment, the slave went.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabrielle hugged her knees to her chest and cocked her head as she listened. Cress was sitting nearby, her hands moving as she told a story. The two of them were tucked away in the corner of the scullery where Cress made her bed. It was little more than a heap of straw covered with a shabby quilt. Gabrielle had been dismayed when she'd first seen it. However, it was Cress's nook, and the blond girl was too kind to let her disappointment show.

It wasn't disappointment in Cress, of course. It was disappointment with the kitchen staff, and ultimately with Xena, for making the poor girl live in such a place. It was one thing when you lived on a small farm and didn't have the money to do any better – it was another to simply not provide for the most helpless of workers when you idid/i have the wealth.

After four days of training in the harem, Gabrielle had tentatively broached the subject of visiting the kitchens with Xena. The queen had been in a good mood, and had granted the request. "You can come to my bed an hour later from now on, if you like," Xena had said. "Use that hour to see your scullion friend if you must. Just be sure you're not late in coming to me." Gabrielle had been delighted. Every evening since, she'd made sure to come down to the scullery to visit her friend.

Cress let her hands fall and smiled at her. "I'm glad you can come down and talk to me," she said. "I missed you when you were gone…I know we haven't known each other that long, but I liked it when you were in the kitchens with me."

Gabrielle smiled back. "I will be again," she said. "I've only got another three days left in the harem. Then the queen will send me to the kitchens during the day." She paused, hesitating. Her curiosity about the girl's background had been growing for the past week or so, and she wanted to ask about it, but she didn't want to seem too nosey. "So tell me, Cress. How did you wind up working here, anyway?"

The girl blushed and looked down at her hands, twisting them in her lap. She was silent for a moment. "It was a favor from the queen," she said quietly, "to my parents. My mother and father fought for her when she was still just the Conqueror, and not the queen yet. In the eleventh year of her reign, there was a rebellion. My parents were both killed in the battle. I was ten." Cress fiddled with the torn hem of her toga. "Since I didn't have any other family, the queen took me into her household and put me to work for the cook. I've been here ever since."

The body slave stared at her. "This was a favor?" she echoed. i"This?"/i

The scullery maid's blush deepened. She still wouldn't lift her eyes. "I know I don't have much. But it would've been worse if I didn't have this," she whispered. "I would've begged on the street, and I'd have probably frozen to death that first winter. At least here I'm fed, and I get clothes to wear and a warm place to sleep. They take care of me."

"And they beat you, and make you sleep on a pile of straw when they could give you something decent." Gabrielle had a fine sense of justice, and it was stung by what she'd just heard. She was scowling now. "This isn't right, Cress."

The scullion looked up at Gabrielle. Her lips curved into a faint smile. "You sound just like Daphne," she said softly. "She thought Queen Xena was just horribly unfair. She was always telling me stories about the horrible things she did. If she'd gotten away, she said she was going to find a way to make enough money to buy me…Daphne said we were going to be rich ladies together." Cress stopped abruptly, her lips quivering, and looked down again. "I knew that probably wouldn't happen," she murmured. "But it was nice to imagine things about it."

Gabrielle looked at her for a moment. "Cress," she said, "what exactly happened to Daphne?"

There was silence for a while. Cress toyed with the rip in her hem again. "Daphne managed to get some money together," she said finally. "I don't know where she got it. Maybe she stole it." She paused. "Anyway, she was going to steal a horse that night and ride hard until morning, and then get rid of the horse and go on foot…she said she'd head south to Thessaly, and try to make her fortune there." Cress stopped again, biting her lips. "They caught her at the palace gates," she said softly. "She didn't even make it out of the city. And…I wasn't there, but I heard they dragged her to the queen right then, and the queen didn't even blink. She just ordered every palace slave and servant assembled in the courtyard." Gabrielle's eyes widened a bit at this. "I was there for the next part," Cress whispered. "The queen told everyone what Daphne did, and that she was going to die for it. She…she stuck a knife into Daphne's stomach and cut her open. There was so much blood, and…and then she told her men to hang her on the palace gate."

The blond girl covered her mouth in horror. "Oh, Cress."

Cress nodded miserably. "They tied ropes to her hands, and they hung her up. She was alive, Gabrielle. We could hear her crying and begging for help, and…" The scullion stopped talking suddenly and curled herself into a tight little ball, her dark head buried in her knees. After a moment, her small body quivered, and a choked sob emerged.

Gabrielle melted instantly. She quickly slipped over and put her arms around Cress's skinny little body. "I'm sorry," she said contritely. "I'm sorry, Cress. I didn't mean to make you cry. You don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault," the scullion whimpered. "But…oh, gods, Gabrielle, it took so long for her to die, and I…I wanted to comfort her, but they wouldn't let me near her…" For several minutes, Cress sobbed quietly in Gabrielle's arms. The body slave held her gently and tried to comfort her. For a moment, she flashed back to holding her younger sister just like this, after their father had…Gabrielle shut her eyes tightly. iNo. That's all gone, now. Let it go./i She took a deep, steadying breath.

Finally, Gabrielle patted the scullion on the back. "I'm sorry, Cress," she whispered, "but I have to go now. The queen will punish me if I'm late, and she might not ever let me come back."

"I know." Cress sat up and wiped her face with the backs of her hands, still sniffling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blubber like that. I just…I'm scared to talk to anybody else about it, you know? I mean, she was a runaway slave and a horse thief. People don't talk much about her anymore, because the queen said she got what she deserved." She hung her head. "But I still remember her."

"Of course you do." Gabrielle's brow furrowed suddenly, remembering something Hedia had said when she'd first arrived at the palace. "Cress…before I go, tell me. When did all this happen? When did the queen…punish her?"

The scullion's wet eyes peered at her nervously through their fringe of thick, black lashes. "About a week before you got here," Cress said softly. "I thought you knew."

The walk up to Xena's quarters took about ten minutes. By the time Gabrielle got there, she was still stunned and sickened by what Cress had just told her. To hear that her predecessor had not only died a horrible death, but that it had happened less than a month ago, made Gabrielle's stomach lurch. Slowly, she crept into the bedroom. It was mercifully empty. The slave girl sat down by the fire and huddled into a ball. iJust a month ago, there was another girl sitting here waiting for Xena,/i she thought numbly. iDid she hate it, the waiting? Did Nasreen and Tannaz hate her, too? Was she pretty? I wonder if she was a farm girl like me, or if Xena got her from the slave market./i Gabrielle traced the contours of a hearthstone with her finger. iI wonder how long she stayed here, being raped by the queen – hating it all./i

Voices. Gabrielle's ears pricked up. She was glad to be distracted a bit from her depressing thoughts. Slowly, she got up and moved toward the door. She recognized Xena's voice. She carefully pressed her palm against the door and, easing it open, poked her head into the next room.

Xena stood about ten feet away with her back to the door. The blond soldier woman was talking to her – Callisto, was it? Gabrielle froze at the sight, wondering if maybe she wouldn't prefer to hide away in the bedroom until the soldier was gone. The woman just made her uncomfortable. She was about to shrink back inside when Callisto's dark eyes suddenly found her. The woman stopped talking abruptly and smirked. "Looks like we've got an eavesdropper again, Queenie."

The Conqueror turned. Her pale eyes rested on Gabrielle for a moment or two. Then, with a grunt, she turned toward the chair. The worried slave saw the queen's hand motion her forward. Nervously, Gabrielle shuffled over to Xena as the woman sat down. "I'm sorry, Mistress," she whispered. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I heard you, and I thought…"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter," Xena said. She pointed imperiously at the floor by her feet. Meekly, Gabrielle knelt down on that spot and laid her head on the queen's knee. This seemed to be the right course of action; Xena's long fingers began to stroke through her hair a moment later. "Go on, General."

Callisto peered curiously down at Gabrielle. "Who's your new little lapdog, Xe?" she asked. "I haven't had the pleasure yet."

Xena gave her an irritated look. "Her name's Gabrielle, and you're not going to get the pleasure. She's mine."

"Pshaw." Callisto laughed, her dark eyes twinkling with glee. "Oh, come on now, Queenie. I'd never go after one of your pets. I've got my own, remember?" She laughed again. "No. I'm just – curious. That's all. Usually your whores are little spitfires. This one seems awfully boring. And you haven't even collared her yet."

The slave girl was flinching inwardly. Lapdog? Pet? Whore? They weren't words that she liked at all, but the queen wasn't refuting any of them. Is that all she really was – just a pet, a bit of entertainment, a toy to be played with and then discarded? Gabrielle thought again about poor Daphne, and wondered. Xena scowled and waved aside the subject. "Enough. That's not important. Get on with it."

The blond woman pouted, but more like a toddler trying to be cute than like someone who was actually upset. "All right, all right. I'm on task." She hooked her thumbs into her belt. "Thought you'd like to know your little raiding parties have bled off about two hundred and fifty of their guys. Those soldiers are running around in the wilderness looking for ghosts." Callisto grinned widely. "And, of course, those two hundred and fifty are getting whittled down by your raiders. They should be all nice and busy for us when we ride into town."

"Good." Xena smiled now, her irritation disappearing. Her pale eyes were glinting. There was a likeness between her and the blond general now – a predatory glee. "And have the rumors about Sparta been spread?"

"As we speak," Callisto said cheerfully. "Four different bards, four different cities. They'll be all nervous and watching the southern seas while we march in from the north, if all goes well." Her eyes gleamed. "Oo, it'll be a ibloodbath,"/i she said with relish. "I can't wait."

The queen chuckled darkly. "Yes, I'll cut you loose for that," she said. "Just be sure you don't get in my way."

Callisto giggled. "We can each have fun in our own sections of the city, I'm sure." Her eyes moved to Gabrielle again, and lingered. "That's all I have for you tonight, Xe. Business before pleasure." She paused. "And speaking of pleasure – why ihaven't/i you collared your new toy yet? Are you getting tired of her already? Fastest one yet."

"She hasn't finished her training," Xena said absently. "She's got another three days in the harem to go. I'll get them to collar her then." Her fingers continued to thread through Gabrielle's golden-red locks. "How's your little stable? Or do you have any left anymore?"

The blond general giggled again. There was something unbalanced about it – Gabrielle wondered if Callisto wasn't at least a bit insane. "Oh, I have a few. Three, to be exact. Two delicious boys, and a girl. She's new. I got myself a tiny little Roman woman. She's got the most adorable black hair." Callisto fingered the sheath of her sword. "I can't wait to cut it all off," she cooed, fairly wriggling in delight.

Xena shook her head. "Just no public dismemberments, or anything," she warned. "You can do as you like with your own property, but I don't want my palace staff worrying that you might eviscerate them."

"I'll keep all that nice and private," Callisto agreed. "I've been isuch/i a good girl lately, Xe. Haven't you noticed?" She moved closer to the throne, her hips swaying seductively, and stopped with her knees almost touching those of the queen. She was entirely too close to Gabrielle for the slave girl's comfort, but Callisto was paying no attention to her. The general's dark eyes were on Xena. "Aren't you tempted to reward me, Queenie?" Callisto purred. "Since I've been so good, I mean. We could go in your room, and I could show you just how naughty I can be."

A reluctant smile curved Xena's lips. She shook her head nonetheless. "Not tonight, Callisto," she said. "And not until we've finished taking Greece. I don't want to get distracted."

Callisto smiled broadly, displaying pearly white teeth. "Are you calling me distracting? Aw, Xe, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

The queen laughed shortly and rose to her feet, dislodging Gabrielle. The slave stayed where she was. "Good night, Callisto. You and I will just have to make do with our pets until we've fulfilled our dreams of conquest." The general giggled again. She gave a flirtatious wave of her fingers before she turned and left the room. With a sigh and a shake of her head, Xena made for her bedroom. In silence, Gabrielle got up and followed her. "Clothes off," Xena said absently, sitting down on the stool by the fire and beginning to remove her boots.

Obediently, Gabrielle slowly began to untie the sash around her waist. "Is that really what I am, Mistress?" she asked softly as she let the loose ends fall. "Am I your dog?"

Xena looked at her quickly, as if she were noticing her presence for the first time. "Hm? Oh. That's just the way Callisto and I talk," she said. "She considers her love slaves to be like animals or furniture. I don't." She tugged off her left boot. "It's warrior talk," she said dismissively. "It's like grandstanding or chest-beating, Gabrielle. Don't let it bother you."

The slave quietly drew off her toga, folded it neatly, and laid it down by the bed. She kicked off her slippers and put them on top of it. "How long did you have Daphne, Your Majesty?" she asked then.

The Conqueror looked up with a surprised frown, her fingers still holding her second boot. "Daphne?" Her eyes searched the slave's. "I had her for about eighteen months, all told. Why?"

Gabrielle looked down at the floor. "How many have there been," she whispered, "before me?"

There was silence for a few seconds. "You're my fifteenth," Xena said quietly.

The blond girl closed her eyes. She felt strangely calm, even though she knew that she should be deathly afraid. "You've reigned over Thrace for sixteen years, Mistress," Gabrielle said. "So I guess none of your slaves could have lived very long, could they?" Silence. The slave finally dared to look up, and found Xena gazing at her impassively. Gabrielle moistened her lips with her tongue. "How long do I have to live, Mistress?"

Xena seemed to be thinking deeply. After a moment, she reached down and began to tug her boots back on. "Put on your toga, kid." Gabrielle raised her brows, but she did as she was told. Xena laid a hand on her back, and they walked together through the adjoining room, coming out under the night sky in Xena's practice area. The queen closed the door behind them. "We'll for sure have privacy here," she explained quietly. She drew Gabrielle out to the middle of the open space. Then she laid both her hands on the slave's shoulders and caught her eyes with her own. "Gabrielle, why do you think you're with me, and not in my harem?"

The slave girl peered up at her with troubled green eyes. "I don't know, Mistress."

Xena gazed at her intently. "The women in my harem pretty much never see me," she said. "Most of them were gifts. I didn't choose them. I make it a point to bed each one of them once, just to claim them as my own, and then I never touch the majority of them again. I keep them because it's expected – because then I have something to offer visiting dignitaries. But they don't share my bed." Gabrielle was silent, her lips pursed. "The girls I choose to share my bed are special," Xena said quietly. "Or at least, I hope they are. I don't want just some pretty bit of flesh to rub against. I want more than that. I want real devotion – real strength submitted to me by choice." She brushed a stray lock of hair back from Gabrielle's face. "Every single one of your predecessors chose to die," she said gravely. "Daphne tried to run away, and so did a number of others. Some became thieves. A number tried to plot against me. One even went so far as to try to stab me in my sleep."

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Stab you?" she squeaked. She couldn't imagine trying to attack the formidable woman towering over her.

"That's right." Xena's eyes never left hers. "So, to answer your question, Gabrielle, you can live as long as you want to. As long as you serve and obey, you have nothing to fear from me. And maybe you can even learn not to hate me."

The slave sighed and lowered her head. She was still very uncertain. "Your Majesty, how can I not?" she whispered. "Your men destroyed my home. You dragged me here in chains. You forced me into your bed – you beat me into submission. You called me your pet, your toy. You said you were going to collar me. How can I not hate you? You've never given me reason to do anything else, Mistress."

Xena's hands tightened subtly on the girl's shoulders. Gabrielle slowly looked up again, and the queen searched her face. "Only you can decide that, Gabrielle," she said quietly. "No one can make that decision for you." There was a pause. "Do you really hate me?"

Gabrielle shivered. She wanted to cry. "I…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. "When you were beating me, I did," she whispered. "I hated you so much!" Gabrielle's face crumpled just a bit. "But it doesn't stick, somehow. I…I don't hate you. I don't even know how I feel about you." She ground her teeth. "But I should hate you. I should. It's wrong that I don't!"

"Is it?" Xena calmly brushed the backs of her fingers down Gabrielle's cheek. "Why?"

"Because you hurt my family," the slave whispered, hating the fact that she was enjoying the touch. "You killed some of my friends. You beat me."

"I punished you," Xena corrected quietly. "There's a difference. I didn't strap you for no reason, or just for my own enjoyment. You were punished because you didn't show me the respect due to a queen and a mistress." She slipped her hand slowly down under Gabrielle's ear, making the girl shiver, and cupped the back of her neck. "Do you deny that you deserved to be punished?" she murmured.

The slave hesitated. "I…I think maybe I deserved the first one," she admitted. "I snapped at you, and…I guess a slave shouldn't do that." Her lip curled defiantly. "But I didn't deserve the second."

"No? Tell me how you figure that." Xena arched a brow. They were perfect brows, Gabrielle thought – dark and sleek and finely shaped. "I told you exactly how I wanted you to answer me, and you deliberately did something else. That's called defiance, goatherd. You deserved every stroke."

Grudgingly, Gabrielle looked away and nodded. "I guess you're right, Mistress."

"You know I'm right." Xena smirked. Using her grip on the scruff of the slave's neck as leverage, she pulled Gabrielle forward into a tender kiss. The blond girl leaned into it and let her eyes drift closed. Her lips tingled pleasantly against the queen's. "And besides," the Conqueror murmured, her piercing eyes hooded with lust, "most of the time when I touch you, it isn't about pain at all. Isn't that true?"

A delicious shiver rippled down Gabrielle's spine as Xena kissed her again. "Yes, Mistress," she said demurely, conscious that she was surrendering. "It feels really good." The queen gave a low laugh. Then, tangling her fingers with her slave's, she led the girl back inside by the hand. The door closed behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabrielle woke up to find herself alone in Xena's bed, her naked body entangled in the silken sheets. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. She'd finished her training in the harem the day before, to her intense relief. She'd said her goodbyes to Acai and Cairie, with promises to visit, and then had happily removed herself from under the authority of Nasreen and Tannaz. She'd somehow managed to avoid being whipped again during her training – all in all, Gabrielle counted the whole thing as a success. Xena had promised that she'd be collared this morning when she'd taken her to bed last night. The slave girl wondered what that would be like.

With a yawn, Gabrielle sat up and swung her legs down to the floor. A clean, blue toga was folded neatly by the door. She splashed her face in the washbasin, combed her hair, and slipped into the garment. With her morning grooming complete, the slave girl went in search of her mistress.

She didn't have to search for long. The queen was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside her chair in her conference room, looking over a ream of papers that were spread on the ground around her. The papers were dominated by a large map – it seemed to have been drawn onto a cured hide with ink. Gabrielle peered at it curiously. She'd only ever seen one other map in her life, and that was one that a merchant had shown her when she'd been about ten. The map had only encompassed Thrace, and had shown a crude representation of the man's trade route. To the ten-year-old girl, it had seemed like a window into an exotic world. She'd spent the next month inventing stories in her head about the places she'd seen on it. Xena's map was much bigger – Gabrielle could see that. She crept closer, full of curiosity.

The pale blue eyes flicked upward as she approached. Xena's lips curved. "Hey," she said. "Want to take a look? C'mere." Gabrielle moved closer. The queen's hand grasped hers gently and drew her down to sit in her lap. The blond slave peered at the map as Xena pointed at it. "See this red line? That shows my territory," the Conqueror said. "This is Pella, here. That's the western border. Down here is Limnos, the southernmost island." Her long finger moved to indicate it. Gabrielle watched inquisitively. "And down here," Xena murmured, tracing her fingertip southward, "is Athens, the cornerstone of power in Greece." She smiled. "That's my next target."

Gabrielle's eyes widened in awe. "Really? You're going to take Athens?" she whispered, peering up at her owner. "But…isn't it a really big city with a huge army?"

"Mm-hmm, that it is, my clever little slave girl." Xena stroked Gabrielle's hair with a faint smirk. "That's why I want it. It's a big, wealthy city with a huge army. If I control it, I control all of Greece. Not to mention the fact that it's the gateway to some major ocean trade routes." The queen caressed the point on the map almost affectionately. "It'll be the biggest coup of my military career. So far, anyway." And Xena smiled again, her eyes gleaming with anticipation.

The slave studied the marks on the hide. "And that's Rome, right?" she asked, pointing at a vaguely boot-shaped area. She remembered someone saying that the Roman Empire looked like a boot. "That city up there?"

"It is, indeed," Xena purred softly. "But I'm not going to look that way until I have both Athens and Sparta."

Gabrielle's green eyes widened even farther as she realized what the queen was saying. "You want to be the Empress of Rome," she whispered. "Is that it? You want to take the Roman Empire?"

Xena laughed and, taking her hand from the map, began to stroke it gently over the length of Gabrielle's thigh. "No, my little slave. I want to be the ruler of the known world," she said. "The Holy City will just be a step in that journey. A big step, mind you…" The woman chuckled softly and let her palm come to rest just above Gabrielle's knee. "How'd you like to be the little love slave of the Empress of the world, goatherd?"

The woman's touch was sending tingles rippling over Gabrielle's skin. She was having trouble concentrating on Xena's words. "I guess it might not be so bad," she murmured. "But maybe then you won't have much time for me anymore."

The queen grinned. She trailed her fingers along Gabrielle's shoulder, drawing her red-blond locks back from her neck before placing a kiss on the sensitive skin of her throat. The girl gave a deep, sensual shiver. It still confused her how pleasurable Xena's touch was – she couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that the queen seemed to confine her sexual attentions exclusively to other females. She'd talked to her about it once, about a week ago. Xena had told her that she'd had experience with a number of men, as well, but had simply decided one day that she preferred women. It made Gabrielle wonder about herself. _It never occurred to me that I even could like other girls that way_, she thought. _Would it have made a difference in my life if I'd known? Would I have decided I liked boys better, or girls?_ "Don't worry about that," Xena said. "The important things, I always make time for."

Gabrielle shivered again and looked down at her lap, blushing faintly. "That's good," she said. "I mean, I belong to you, and…what would happen to me if you got tired of me, Mistress?" Worried green eyes peered up at the queen again. "Would you lock me up in your harem?"

"Probably," Xena agreed. "But I doubt that'll ever happen." She nipped lightly at the side of Gabrielle's neck. "I believe I have a collar to give you this morning, Gabrielle. Come with me – I left it in my wardrobe last night. Let's get this done before General Bennu comes up to talk to me." And, with one last kiss on the corner of the slave's jaw, Xena lightly pushed her away. Gabrielle got up and followed her owner back into the bedroom, taking care not to disturb a single sheet of the papers that were strewn on the floor.

The collar, when Xena turned to her with it in her hands, drew Gabrielle's eye. It was made of a strip of thick leather about two inches wide. It was buckled and pierced like a belt. The inside of it had been lined with soft calfskin. The leather itself had been dyed a deep wine red, and an intricate double border of grapevines had been hammered into it and edged in silver. A single, silver ring had been fastened to it; the ring would rest beneath the point of her chin when the collar was worn. It looked beautiful and expensive. Gabrielle's feelings were mixed. On the one hand, the collar was a beautiful thing – but on the other, she knew it was a visible symbol of her slavery, and the fact that someone else now owned her, body and soul. She looked up into Xena's face. The queen stepped forward and lifted the collar, then paused. Gabrielle knew instinctively what she wanted. With a faint sigh, the slave girl closed her eyes and raised her chin to receive the object. She felt it encircle her neck a moment later. The lining felt soft and comfortable as the buckle was fastened.

"There. That should do it." Xena slipped a finger between leather and skin, testing its fit. "How does that feel, Gabrielle? Does it rub anywhere? Can you breathe all right?"

Gabrielle rolled her head around a little, trying to get used to the collar's constriction. "It feels okay," she murmured. "It's not too tight, and it's soft."

"Good." The queen smiled. She seemed well satisfied as she gave the silver ring a little tug. "It looks good on you. I had them make it that color to bring out your eyes. Works like a charm." Xena's eyes darkened just a touch, and her lips curved in appreciation. "I'll have to have my tailors make you a few clothes in this color," she said, half to herself. "Mm, you look good in it."

The body slave blushed furiously at the obvious arousal in her owner's tone. "I'm glad you're pleased, Your Majesty."

The words seemed to bring Xena out of whatever images were playing in her mind. She gave the collar another playful tug, and then let her hand drop. "There is one rule," she said. "That collar is a symbol that you belong to me. You're never to take it off without my permission. No excuses. If you do, it's grounds for at least an immediate whipping." Gabrielle lowered her head and nodded. "That being said," Xena said more gently, "it's a mark of privilege, not a punishment. If it ever starts to chafe your skin, or gets in any way uncomfortable, you tell me. I can have another one made." The slave girl nodded again. "It is a privilege, you know. Do you understand that?"

Slowly, Gabrielle looked up. "I think so," she said softly. "Most of the women in the harem would probably give anything to be wearing it."

Xena smirked. "Yes, they probably would. But that wasn't what I meant." She traced the pattern of grapevines with a fingertip. "This collar is also a symbol of authority," she said. "It puts you above every other slave in this palace. As my personal slave, you can give an order to any of the others, and they're obliged to obey you." Gabrielle stared at her in surprise. "Also," the queen said calmly, "I'll probably use you to send important messages to my generals, or whoever. That collar carries with it a bit of my authority, as well. Any message you have will automatically carry more weight."

The slave girl lifted a hand to touch the stiff leather. "So…if I were to go downstairs right now and tell one of the scullions to do something, they'd have to do it?" she asked, trying to come to terms with this sudden change in her fortunes.

"That's right. You now have all the trappings and privileges of being my pampered little love slave." Xena hooked her finger through the silver ring and gave Gabrielle a mischievous grin and a wink. "But you still have to obey the kitchen staff. Try not to abuse the authority, all right?" The slave nodded hurriedly. With a soft laugh, Xena released her. "Now, come on. Bennu's due here any minute, and I want you there for that. I'll go sit in my secondary throne and look all regal, and you can kneel at my feet and practice looking sultry and unavailable. We'll give him an eyeful."

"S-sultry?" Gabrielle squeaked, her face flushing a bright crimson as the queen tugged her in the direction of the conference room. Xena only laughed.

The queen took her seat on the throne, crossing her powerful legs regally at the knees. She was wearing her black leathers, but no armor. She looked good in black, Gabrielle thought. Its brass pieces contrasted with its darkness nicely, and brought out the olive tones in her tanned skin. The slave knelt down in her spot beside the throne, and felt Xena's hand gently pull her blond head down against her thigh. It was strangely soothing to sit here with her head in the queen's lap, being stroked as if she were some kind of an exotic pet. Gabrielle wondered what was wrong with her. Why would she enjoy the thought of being property? Wasn't that degrading?

There came a knock at the door. "Come," Xena said, her voice rich and imperious. It opened, and in stepped General Bennu. Gabrielle felt her guts twist in reaction. The last time she'd seen this man, he'd clapped her in irons and torn her away from her family – and he'd been the one Xena had left in charge to finish the dismantling and destruction of the village Gabrielle had once called home. The slave girl felt her muscles tense. Xena's fingers clawed gently at the back of her neck. "Welcome back, Bennu," the queen said amiably. "I trust you didn't have any trouble carrying out my orders."

"Not a one, Majesty," he said, striking his fist against his chest in salute. "Th' last minute ones were a bit hard, but we managed."

Xena's brows arched as she smiled. "You got the package, then?"

"Aye, the one, like I said in th' note I 'ad sent. Th' other two, no one knows where they gone. But we got the one." The grizzled soldier jerked his head. "Left it out in th' hall, like you said."

"Good." Xena's grin was broad and delighted, now. She looked down at her slave girl and patted her. "I decided to have Bennu here bring you a present, Gabrielle. You should thank him. It took some doing."

Gabrielle lifted her head from the woman's leg and looked up at her, bewildered. "A present?" she echoed. Her green eyes shifted uncertainly to the soldier. "Um, thank you…sir." Her brow wrinkled. "What kind of a present?"

Xena chuckled softly. "You'd better show her, Bennu," she said. "I wouldn't want my impatient little love slave chewing up the furniture. Bring it in." The general saluted briskly, turned, and stepped out into the hall. A moment later he returned, his hand clasped around the arm of a frightened-looking little girl.

A shriek burst from Gabrielle's lips. _"Lila!"_ In the blink of an eye, forgetting both queen and general, she had rushed across the room and flung her arms around the astonished brunette. Gabrielle was crying now, her arms clasped tightly around her sister's body, breathing in the scent of her. She hugged her as if the girl might melt away the instant she loosed her grip. "Lila," she sobbed, barely able to speak. "Oh, Lila…"

"B-Bree?" Her younger sister returned the embrace, her body trembling. "Wh-what…how…?" Then there were no more words, and the two simply hugged each other and cried, unconscious for this blissful time of their surroundings.

After a few minutes, Gabrielle finally regained her senses. She kissed Lila. Then, turning, she threw her arms around the neck of the astonished Bennu and kissed him as well, his bristly cheek rough against her lips. "Thank you," she whispered fervently. "Thank you, thank you." He seemed too astounded to respond. It would have made Gabrielle laugh under any other circumstances, but her attention had already moved on. She turned toward the throne.

Xena was watching the scene quietly, still leaning back in her seat, her lips curved into a satisfied smirk. The slave could feel herself trembling. Slowly, Gabrielle approached the throne, knelt down, and bent to press her face into the queen's knees. "Thank you," she breathed softly. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I…I can never, ever pay you back for this, but I swear to you I'll spend the rest of my life trying."

The Conqueror's fingers threaded through her hair. "You like my new little kitchen worker, then?" Gabrielle shivered soundlessly, unable to speak. "You're welcome," Xena said quietly. "You've done well, goatherd, and I decided you'd at least earned this much. You can take Lila downstairs with you to the kitchens and give her to Mynor." The slave nodded and slowly got up. "Oh, and Gabrielle? You can keep your free hour after your work's done," Xena said. "I'll expect you in my quarters at ten."

"Yes, Mistress," Gabrielle murmured. "Thank you!" She turned back to her sister. Lila looked lost and confused. With a reassuring smile, the blond girl took Lila's hand in her own. "Come on, Lila. I'll show you where to go," she said softly. The brunette nodded and followed as she was led.

When they had descended the steps into the main hall, Lila seemed to recover herself a little. "Bree, what's happened? What's going on?" she asked. "Why would that horrible woman do this for us, and…" Lila's dark eyes settled on Gabrielle's throat. "Why are you wearing a collar?"

Gabrielle walked in silence for a second or two as she considered how to answer the question. She knew her morally upright sister would be sickened by the fact that she was the queen's bedmate, so she didn't really want to tell her. On the other hand, she knew Lila would soon find out, and the girl would be hurt if Gabrielle wasn't the one to break the news. The blond took a deep breath. "I'm wearing the queen's collar because I'm her slave," she said quietly. "I'm her, um…body slave."

Lila stopped walking. Her dark eyes grew wide and round in horrified shock. "You're…her what?" She had begun to tremble again, and Gabrielle suddenly wondered if her younger sister was going to have a breakdown right there in the hall.

"It's okay, Li," the blond girl said quickly, squeezing the brunette's fingers. She gave the girl a comforting smile. "It's all right."

"H-how can it be all right?" Lila wailed. "Bree, you're…she makes you…? Oh, what did we do to make the gods so angry?" Tears spilled down the younger girl's cheeks. "B-Bree, what's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing's going to happen. Lila, it's okay." Gabrielle gently hugged her. "You're just going to work in the kitchens. You'll have to work, but they'll give you food and a place to sleep. You're safe now. It's okay." The brunette huddled into her older sister's arms and clung to her. It sent a bittersweet pang of familiarity through Gabrielle. She wanted to hide away in a corner somewhere and comfort and question Lila thoroughly, and ask her about what had happened to their parents – but she knew they wouldn't have time for that yet. The queen had ordered them both to the kitchens. There would be consequences if they dawdled. "Come on, now," she said soothingly. "Let's go down there, and I'll introduce you to my friend Cress. She's a nice girl. I think you'll like her." Still sniffling, the younger girl nodded and allowed herself to be led down toward the kitchens.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long day. The work hadn't been too physically demanding, but there had been a lot of vegetables to peel and chop and otherwise prepare, so Gabrielle hadn't had many chances to talk with either Lila or Cress. Her sister seemed to be doing all right despite this. Like Gabrielle, Lila had grown up working with her parents on the farm and in their little kitchen, so she already had some basic cooking skills, and that seemed to help her confidence.

When the work was finally done, Gabrielle was taken away by Hedia for her evening bath. Mynor had tersely told Cress to "take care of" Lila. Cress had known what this meant. With Lila's help, she'd fetched a fresh heap of straw and a blanket and made up a crude little bed in the scullery next to her own. Gabrielle, on returning, gazed down at the piles of straw with some disapproval. She promised herself that she was going to bring this up with the queen as soon as possible.

Wearily, Lila sat down on her makeshift bed and smiled at her fellow scullion. "Thanks, Cress," she said. "It'll be nice not to have to sleep on the ground outside anymore." Silence fell. The three girls looked at each other awkwardly for a minute or two. "What happened, Bree?" Lila finally asked. "Why did the Conqueror make you…well, you know…" Her voice trailed off.

"That's what she took me for in the first place," Gabrielle said, sitting down on the straw beside her. "The queen just prefers girls, and I guess she liked how I looked." Lila looked sickened. "It's not so awful," the blond girl said uncomfortably. "Queen Xena promised to keep me fed and clothed, and she had you brought here just because. She's given me some pretty nice things. I'm learning a lot. It could be a lot worse, Li."

The younger girl reached out and traced the tooled leather of her sister's collar. "I guess this is kind of pretty," she murmured. "I've never seen a collar on a person before. Do they always look as nice as this?"

"I really don't know," Gabrielle admitted. "I've never seen any either. I ithink/i slave collars are usually made out of metal, but I'm not sure. I'm glad this one isn't. A metal one would probably be really uncomfortable."

Lila's dark eyes studied the object. "It's not locked on."

"No. But I'm not allowed to take it off," the blond said. "I'd get in real trouble if I did. I'd probably be whipped." Lila nodded silently and lowered her eyes to the floor. Her arms came up to hug herself. She looked very young and frightened. Gabrielle instinctively put her arm around her, and Lila leaned into her with a soft sigh. "Lila," the older girl whispered, "what happened to Mama and Da?" Across from them, Cress sat down on her own bed and listened silently.

Miserably, Lila closed her eyes. "I don't know, Bree." Her voice was faint. "They…they sold all the older people when we got to Pella. A merchant man took them away. Then they took the rest of us somewhere else, and sold us to another merchant. I got sold the next day to a storekeeper, and then that Bennu man bought me back two days after that. They said Mama and Da got bought by somebody, but they don't really know who it was or where they were going."

The girl's voice broke. Gabrielle was reminded of just how young Lila was – her sister had just barely reached her teens, and was still really a child. Her own heart ached for the loss of their parents, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and hugged Lila closer. She had to be strong so that her little sister wouldn't be afraid. "I know it's hard," she said gently, willing her own voice to remain steady. "It's kind of scary being here and not knowing where our parents are. But we're safe here, Li. If we work, they'll take good care of us. It's not so bad. And…and maybe they'll find Mama and Da later," doubtfully. "But it's not so bad. We've got each other now."

Lila nodded a bit, still cuddled against her sister's body. "At least we eat pretty good," she said in a small voice. "I mean, if we always eat like we did today."

"Yeah, we do." Gabrielle managed to smile. She smoothed back Lila's unruly brown hair. "They feed us really well, actually. We won't starve here. And the queen told me she always makes sure her slaves have clothes to wear and a warm, dry place to sleep at night. It could be a lot worse."

"It's true," Cress put in softly, as if she wasn't really sure whether she should interject. "They take care of us. I've been here five and a half years, and the only times I've gone hungry is when I was bad and had to go to bed without supper. It's better than begging in the street."

"I guess." Lila peered at Cress nervously. "Do they really whip us?"

There was a beat of silence. "Sometimes," Cress admitted. "But if we're quiet and do what the cooks say, it's usually all right."

The little brunette's lower lip quivered. She turned her head so that she could look up at her sister. "Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked softly. "I don't really want to sleep here by myself, Bree…"

Gabrielle shook her head regretfully. "I can't. I'm sorry, Li," she said. "I have to go to the queen's bed at night. In fact, I should probably go soon." She felt her sister shudder. "But Cress is here," she said comfortingly. "She'll be with you. You won't be by yourself. And you'll see me again in the morning – I work here every day, okay?"

Lila hung her head sadly. "Okay," she whispered.

The blond girl kissed Lila's cheek and hugged her hard. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said. "I missed you so much." The two girls held each other in silence for a few minutes. Then, kissing Lila's forehead, Gabrielle looked up at her friend. "You'll take good care of her for me, won't you, Cress?"

The scullery maid nodded and smiled. "Sure I will."

"Thanks." Gabrielle's green eyes softened and warmed. She gave Lila one last squeeze. "Good night, Li. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Bree," her sister said softly. Gabrielle got up and made her way out of the kitchens. As she left, the soft murmur of voices came to her ears, and she knew that the shy scullion was trying to put Lila at ease. She smiled to herself. She did wish that she could stay with her sister tonight, but she knew the girl was in good hands with Cress. She turned her steps toward the queen's quarters.

When she slipped into Xena's bedroom, the woman was already there waiting for her, seated on the bed. Thinking that she must be late, Gabrielle started to stammer out an apology, but Xena waved it off. "You're fine. I'm early." She beckoned. The slave girl moved forward and was drawn into the queen's lap. Gabrielle let her arms impulsively slip around the woman's muscled torso. Xena smirked at her. "So, did your Lila settle in all right?"

"Yes, Mistress." Gabrielle gazed up at her almost adoringly. "Thank you so much. I know you didn't have to do that for me. I'm so thankful. I…I'm just so thankful."

"Eh. Wasn't that big a deal." Xena looked equal parts pleased and uncomfortable. "Glad it made you happy, goat girl. Just make sure the kid knows she's got to work hard for her living, all right? She doesn't get a free ride just because she's your sister."

"She will. Lila's a good worker. Better than I am, actually…she doesn't daydream as much." The slave nestled her head into Xena's chest. "Why did you do that for me, Your Majesty? I mean, I'm so happy that you did, but…you always made me feel like you didn't care about my family or my village at all. I guess I could've misunderstood something, but you pretty much told me to get over it."

The Conqueror began to undo the knot that held the sash around her slave's waist. "You should get over it," she said gruffly. "No sense mooning over what's dead and gone. But I figured I liked you, and it'd make you happy if you could see some of your family again. Didn't take much to send a messenger after Bennu. He was lucky enough to find your kid sister after looking for a bit."

Gabrielle's throat tightened as she thought of her parents. She wanted to ask whether the queen was looking for them, but she didn't want to make the woman angry. Would Xena feel like she was presuming on her generosity if she asked about it? She bit her lips as the queen tugged the sash loose and slid her hands against her thighs underneath her toga. "Thank you," she whispered again.

Xena's hands paused. "I'm sorry we couldn't find your folks, kid," she said gruffly. "They got sold, and the idiot who sold 'em didn't know who the guy was who bought 'em. They're probably gone for good."

"Oh." The slave had to swallow hard to defeat the lump in her throat. "Well, I…thank you for trying."

"Yeah." The Conqueror, after a short pause, resumed her stroking of Gabrielle's legs. The touch was gentle and comforting, and not overtly sexual yet. "So did you and your sister have a good visit? Did you get her all settled in downstairs?"

Gabrielle nodded her head. "Yeah," she whispered. "Lila's still kind of scared about things, but I got her calmed down, I think. We made her a bed near Cress." She paused. "Mistress, I wanted to ask you about something," she said hesitantly. "I, um…wondered why Cress has to live the way she does. And I guess I'm asking about Lila now, too. Cress works really hard. Why does she have to sleep on a pile of straw?"

Xena arched her brows as her lips twitched humorously. "You would prefer that she slept in a feather bed with silk sheets, I suppose?"

The blond girl met the queen's gaze. "Why not?" she asked. "Cress works hard every day. She's no more free to leave than any slave in this palace. Why shouldn't she be given a better place to sleep at night?"

The queen stared at her in silence for a minute or so. "What are you asking me for, exactly?" she asked gravely.

"I'm asking that Cress and Lila be given real beds to sleep in," Gabrielle said promptly. "I don't think it's right to make them sleep on the floor like dogs. And there are mice in the scullery. Cress told me they run over her and wake her up sometimes." She rested her head against Xena's shoulder without breaking their eye contact. "Will you please give them something better, Your Majesty?"

"Huh." Xena brushed her palm to the outside of Gabrielle's thigh and drew it upward beneath the silky fabric until it cupped her bare hip. "Tell you what, my demanding little slave girl. I've got a meeting with my war generals tomorrow morning, but I have a few minutes in the afternoon. I'll go inspect those beds then. If they're as unacceptable as you say, I'll have someone do something about it."

Gabrielle lifted up her face and kissed Xena's cheek. "Thank you, Mistress," she said softly. "I know I said this already, but I can never, ever repay you for bringing Lila here. Thank you so much."

The Conqueror smirked a bit. "We'll see if you still say that the next time you earn yourself the strap," she said. The faint twinkle in her pale eyes made the slave giggle and rest her head back against the queen's firm shoulder. "Laugh, will you?" Xena's voice dropped into a teasing growl. "You think getting punished is funny, do you, you wet-nosed little farm girl? I'll give you something to giggle about." And both her hands shot up inside Gabrielle's toga to grip her sides.

The slave girl shrieked with helpless laughter as she was tickled. She writhed and tried to fight, but Xena's agile fingers were merciless, and nothing she did could dislodge them. She fell back on the bed, still wriggling and howling in protest. Grinning viciously, Xena pulled away the girl's toga and renewed her attack on the naked flesh. Barely able to breathe through her giggles, Gabrielle begged for mercy. Xena's touch gentled at once, changing from teasing to erotic. Gasping, the slave lay limply under the queen's stroking hands. "Give up?" Xena growled.

"Yes, ma'am." The slave girl gazed up at her, wondering at the sudden playfulness and generosity her owner had displayed that day. Could this warm, mischievous woman really be the same one who had so callously flogged her buttocks not so long ago – who had carried a crimson-stained blade through Gabrielle's ravaged hometown? "I surrender," she said softly, playing along with the game. "What are you going to do with me, Queen Xena?"

The Conqueror stopped to consider, her long hands pausing in their eager exploration of the young body that lay beneath her own. "A very good question," she said thoughtfully. "I think I'm going to lie back and make you undress me, and then I'm going to ravish you until you scream for mercy. I think that's a good enough plan."

Gabrielle's heartbeat sped up, and she felt her face flush crimson. "Um…"

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Xena rolled onto her back and folded her hands behind her head, casually crossing her legs at the ankles. "Get to work, my conquered little slave." She reached up a hand and tugged at Gabrielle's collar. "Don't make me put you on a leash," she purred.

The straps and ties of the woman's leathers gave way before Gabrielle's touch. She stopped once the last one came loose, but Xena simply looked at her with a wicked grin and waited. Gabrielle realized that she wanted her to complete the undressing herself. The prospect both excited and embarrassed her. She grasped the leathers awkwardly beneath the woman's muscular arms; Xena helpfully arched her back, and the slave eased the garment down, baring her owner's body to the waist. Gabrielle paused for a moment to cast a veiled glance at the woman's generous breasts. Then she resumed her task. Xena lifted her hips to allow the slave girl to pull the leathers down and off her.

When Gabrielle stopped again, Xena reached out to grasp her wrists. The blond girl gasped softly when the queen pulled her hands up to press against her breasts. Gabrielle froze, transfixed by the soft, warm flesh beneath her palms. "Well?" The queen's deep chuckle rumbled. "You were looking at them. I saw you. Go ahead, my adorable little love slave. Pleasure them." The slave still couldn't seem to move. "Well? You like them, don't you?"

"Oh, yes," Gabrielle whispered, truthfully and shyly. "Yes, I…I like them. They're beautiful, Mistress." Once more, the slave wished that her own were more like Xena's. She slowly began to move her hands, very carefully stroking the smooth skin.

"Mm." Xena stretched herself out sensuously. "That's perfect, Gabrielle. Keep doing that." The slave girl continued to rub. As many nights as she'd already spent in the queen's bed, and as much verbal instruction as Nasreen and Tannaz had given her, Gabrielle still felt awed and virginal every time. She couldn't quite believe that she, Gabrielle the goatherd's daughter, was kneeling here on silk sheets and pleasuring the breasts of a stunningly beautiful monarch. Even her very fertile imagination would never have imagined something like this happening to her.

Xena growled appreciatively. Strong hands grasped Gabrielle's arms, and the slave found herself pressed against the queen's muscular body. "Now," Xena growled into her ear, "I think my plan involved a little ravishment. No time like the present, I always say." She gasped as the Conqueror's hand slid up her thigh. Her muddled thoughts were swamped in the waves of pleasure that followed.


	11. Chapter 11

One of the things that Gabrielle had to adjust to in her role as the Conqueror's personal slave was the keeping of secrets. There seemed to be so many of them. Whispered conversations, private conferences in the queen's quarters, quick words passed in corridors - Gabrielle was witness to many of them. Most of the time, the queen would inform her about what wasn't to be repeated. Some things, though, Gabrielle just knew instinctively not to spread around.

Like this, for example. Gabrielle rested her back against the headboard and gazed down at the dark head that rested in her lap. Outside of this room, Xena very seldom showed signs of real affection toward her slave, and never gave any hints of weakness. Gabrielle looked in wonder at the relaxed features of the Conqueror. Xena would never let her guard down like this anywhere or with anyone else. As her body slave, Gabrielle had a unique insight into what little vulnerability the Conqueror had.

Xena had abruptly changed Gabrielle's schedule that morning. Instead of going down to the kitchens right after their morning bath, the slave would now begin to accompany the queen to her morning court sessions. Gabrielle wasn't quite sure why Xena had decided to do this, but she hadn't questioned it. She was excited to see what it was like. She really didn't know anything about it, other than the fact that nobles would be asking favors, and that Xena might preside over some legal matters. It would be interesting, Gabrielle thought. She resumed her examination of the regal head that was pillowed on her thighs.

Even now, of course, Gabrielle knew that Xena's reflexes and awareness were sharp. If she, Gabrielle, were to move her arm, she knew that a powerful hand would clamp around her wrist in an instant, and those pale blue eyes would be fixed on her with unnerving steadiness. The blond girl stayed still. It was rare that she was really able to study her owner like this in such close quarters. When Xena was awake, she was constantly moving and shifting. It was hard to really _observe_ her. It was interesting to have this chance now...Gabrielle could actually notice things about her.

For instance, the lack of wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Gabrielle frowned as she studied the smooth, tanned skin. She'd always assumed that Xena must at least be in her mid-forties, if not older, because of how long she'd ruled over Thrace. After all, the woman had been made queen before Gabrielle had turned six years old. But now, gazing at Xena's relaxed face, the slave girl wondered. Just how old was Xena?

Abruptly, the queen's eyes opened and gazed up into hers. Gabrielle's breath caught involuntarily. Xena lifted a hand to clasp one of the slave's and rub it absently. "You bored sitting here yet?"

"No, Mistress," Gabrielle said softly. "This is all right."

"Think so, do you?" The Conqueror looked vaguely amused. "You're thinking again. I can tell by the look. What are you puzzling about, little goat girl?"

The slave wondered if Xena would be offended, but she didn't consider lying. "I was wondering how old you are," she admitted. "I thought you were forty-five or fifty, but you look a lot younger than that."

A brow arched. "Oh, really?' Xena's tone was dry.

"Well, yes." Gabrielle gazed down at her innocently. "I was really little when you became queen, and I figured you must have been fighting a long time to get there. So I guess I just assumed you must be older."

Xena smiled slowly. "I'd been fighting a little over five years when I was crowned," she said succinctly. "I was seventeen years old."

The blond girl's eyes widened as she did the math. "You...wait, you're...you're not even thirty years old yet?" she blurted, astonished. "And...and you started fighting when you were thirteen?"

"Twelve." Xena closed her eyes placidly. "Actually, I first picked up my sword when I was more like nine. I didn't join with an army until I was twelve, though. Up until then, I was scraping out a living as a bandit."

"Did your family get killed when you were nine, then?" Gabrielle was still amazed.

"Yep. I was just a little bit of nothing, but I was scrappy as hell." The Conqueror smiled grimly. "Got hold of an axe handle and started bashing those thugs instead of just letting them spit me. Managed to kill one somehow. The other villagers saw that and fought back, too. We won." She leaned her head back and hummed in pleasure as the slave began to thread her fingers through her dark hair. "I ran away after that. Learned to steal and fight."

Gabrielle lightly massaged her owner's scalp. "What made you join an army?" she asked. "I mean, if you were doing all right on your own up until then."

The Conqueror shrugged. "I decided it was better with force of numbers," she said. "Besides, I'd already decided I wanted to be in charge, and for that I'd need an army. And for that, I'd need to join one." She turned her head slightly so that Gabrielle's fingers could reach different parts of her scalp. "Logic."

"How long did it take before you were leading that army, Mistress?" the slave wondered.

"Little less than two years. Needed the skills first. Once I had 'em, I challenged the leader to a fight. He cut me twice, I took off his head." Xena lifted up her right hand and flexed it casually, as if inspecting the results of the fight. "They were mine after that. Been mine ever since."

Gabrielle was silent for a while after that. She tried to picture Xena as a nine-year-old girl, a small and lanky little thing with unruly black hair who had probably already had a petulant scowl. Then she thought back to when she'd been nine herself, back on the farm in Potadeia, just her and Mama and Da, and the little tot Lila had been. What had life been like back then? Daily chores, taking care of baby goats in the spring, helping Mama with the cooking and cleaning, and playing with Lila. The worst fear she'd had was of her father's volatile temper. She thought of the raiders who had destroyed her village. What if that had happened when she was nine? Gabrielle was sure that she'd never have thought to grab a stick and defend herself. She'd probably have run, if she'd had enough presence of mind. Xena must have been a remarkable nine-year-old.

Slowly, Gabrielle moved her gaze to her owner's face, and found those piercing blue eyes gazing back at her. "May I ask a question, Your Majesty?"

"You can ask." Xena's lips curved with faint amusement.

"I've heard...talk," the slave girl faltered. "Rumors, I mean. About you, and how strong you are, and...and some of the things you've done." The Conqueror arched a brow, but said nothing. "Some people say you can do the things you do because...well, because you belong to Ares," Gabrielle said. "Is that true?"

Xena snorted in disgust. "He'd love that," she muttered. Then, seeing the shock and confusion on Gabrielle's face, the queen smirked. "Ares and I have an understanding," she explained. "I rape, burn, loot and pillage, and he stays out of my way for the most part." The slave opened her mouth to speak, found herself without words, and shut her mouth again. Xena chuckled softly. "We talk every now and then. He offers me the world if I worship him, I tell him to get lost because I can take the world for myself. That's it, more or less. I've done him a favor or two over the years, and he's done me a few. But no, kid. I don't _belong_ to anyone, god or man, and I never will."

Awed, Gabrielle let her hands still. "You've talked with the god of war?" she whispered. "Face to face? For real?"

"Yep." The queen lightly swatted one of Gabrielle's knees. "Hey, who told you to stop with the massage?" The slave quickly resumed her work. There was a pause. Then Xena glanced up at the slave and narrowed her eyes. "You want stories, don't you?" she asked suspiciously.

The girl blushed, but nodded shyly. "Please," she said. "I've never met anyone who really talked to gods before. And...and I love stories, Your Majesty. Please will you tell me about it?"

A cunning look crept over Xena's face. "Tell you what," she said. "I'll trade. I'll tell you about one time Ares talked to me, but then you have to tell me a story, too."

Gabrielle blinked. "Tell _you_ a story, Mistress?" she echoed. "But I was never out of Potadeia before I was captured. I don't think I've ever had anything exciting happen to me in my life."

"Then make one up." Xena smirked and closed her eyes. "Now - my turn first," she said. "First time I met Ares was a couple of months before I joined my army. I was a scruffy little twelve-year-old kid, and I was running like hell from a group of bandits I'd just robbed. There were about twenty of 'em. I'd sneaked in and grabbed some of their bread, and they'd caught me. I knifed one of 'em and ran, but I'd lost my dagger in the fight, so I was looking for a weapon." Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Found a little temple in the middle of the woods," Xena went on. "Headed inside. There was a guy there, sitting on the altar as if it was a bench in a tavern. He was in armor, and had black hair and a beard. I asked him if he'd lend me a knife or something, and he laughed and told me he'd give me more than that. Made some speech about how scrappy I was, or something, and how he was the god of war, and if I'd worship him, he'd make me great, and blah blah blah. I told him to kiss my ass."

The blond girl groaned in dismay. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing." Xena crossed her legs at the ankles and grinned. "Oh, he was mad, and he made a bunch of threats, but I think we understood each other. He gave me a gift and told me it'd get me out of trouble, but it'd draw me to him, or some bullshit like that. I took it and used it to beat the crap out of the guys who were chasing me until they decided it'd be easier to just cut their losses and take off."

Gabrielle was intrigued. "What did Ares give you?"

"I'll show it to you sometime," Xena said airily. "Now it's your turn. Tell me a story, goatherd."

The slave girl blushed and bit her lips as she thought. "Okay," she said softly. She hesitated before ploughing ahead. "All right. Once there was a garden, and there was a rose and an amaranth growing in it, side by side. The amaranth said to the rose..."

"A talking flower?" Xena lifted a brow.

"Um...yes..." Gabrielle paused, flustered. "Anyway, the amaranth said to the rose, 'I'm so envious of your beauty and your sweet scent! No wonder you're so famous.' But the rose shook its head and said, 'Don't envy me. I bloom beautifully, but my beauty fades quickly, and then I die. But your blooms never fade, even when they're cut, because yours are everlasting.' And the moral of that story is that greatness carries its own penalties."

There was a pause as Xena evidently mulled this over. Gabrielle continued to rub the woman's scalp and comb her fingers through her dark hair as she waited. She rather liked the queen's hair, she decided. It was thick and strong, but still soft enough to feel good against her hands. "Why's that the moral?" Xena asked suddenly. "I'd think the moral would be more like permanent stuff's more useful than temporary, or that prettier isn't always better. What the hell does greatness have to do with it?"

Gabrielle blinked. "Uh...I...well, I guess I don't know. That was the m-moral the bard said it had when he told it...I mean, he s-said that's the moral Aesop himself gave it..."

"Then Aesop's a moron," Xena said flatly. "He either gave that moral to the wrong story, or he doesn't know what he's doing."

The slave's mouth fell open. "Aesop's one of the greatest philosophers in Greece!" she protested in astonished outrage. "He's one of the most brilliant storytellers we have. He's up there with...with Plato, and...well, and Aristotle!"

"Doesn't change anything. If that's the best brilliance we can come up with, we're lucky we haven't been invaded and stomped to the ground already." Xena sat up and leaned over so that their faces were very close together. Gabrielle's protest died on her lips as she suddenly lost herself in the depths of those expressive blue eyes. The queen smiled slowly and laid the tip of one long finger against the end of the slave's nose. "Think for yourself, Gabrielle," she said. "Don't just take everything people say at face value. It might save your life someday. It's sure as hell saved mine." They stayed like that for a long moment. Then Xena winked, tapped Gabrielle's nose once more, and moved away. "Time for court. Don't wanna be late and tie all the nobles' silk hose in knots," she said, moving to the wardrobe. She exchanged her regular cloak for one trimmed in black fur, and set a simple golden circlet on her head. "Come on, goatherd," she said lightly. "I'll show you the cutthroat world of high politics." Nervously, Gabrielle followed her mistress from the room.

They went right at the foot of the stairs, the same way they'd have gone to head for the harem, but took a left before they reached its doors. The decorations in this hall were bigger and fancier than any Gabrielle had seen until now. There were sculptures and tapestries, and she even saw a huge, beautifully painted amphora that was nearly as tall as she was. Her green eyes were round with wonder as Xena led her through a guarded door and up a long, narrow corridor that led to an intricately carved door. The queen stopped there and looked down at her. "You ready to sit by me and look pretty while I run the kingdom for a while?" she asked, her lips curving upward.

Gabrielle blushed and lowered her head at the compliment. The queen had dressed her in a burgundy silk toga and slippers earlier, and had clasped ruby bracelets around her wrists. Gabrielle still felt somehow underdressed next to the beautiful queen in her black cloak and highly polished armor. "I think so, Your Majesty," she murmured.

Xena smirked and squeezed the slave's shoulders briefly. "You'll be fine," she said. "Just walk in with me, sit at my feet during court, and walk out with me afterward. You don't have to say or do anything." She twitched Gabrielle's leather collar with her fingers. "Come on, goatherd. Let's go terrorize some nobles." Turning, Xena flung open the door and stalked through it, her cloak swooping magnificently behind her. Gabrielle followed with some trepidation.

The throne room was massive, nearly as big as the harem, and was built out of the same beautifully-veined white marble. Huge banners hung from the domed ceiling, and a wide crimson carpet led from the magnificent double doors all the way up to the white marble steps of the dais where the throne was. The door they'd come through opened directly onto the dais. Gabrielle looked out at the crowd of nobles and uniformed soldiers that filled the place, and felt incredibly tiny and out of place. She followed after her mistress. When Xena seated herself calmly and precisely on the throne, the slave girl quickly knelt down to her right. One of Xena's long hands captured her arm. Gabrielle shuffled forward as she was guided; Xena gently tugged the girl's blond head down against her thigh.

It felt nice. Gabrielle felt better with her head resting in Xena's lap. She'd often sit like this with her owner in the queen's private conference room, and the familiarity of it calmed her. She heard Xena clear her throat. "Well, bring it on," she said, sounding bored. "Which one of you fancy-pants boys has first crack at me today?" The slave's eyes widened. She looked around surreptitiously as a man in livery - it was Gaelan, Gabrielle realized - began to make some long-winded announcement. To Xena's right, a few feet behind the slave girl, Callisto stood in full armor with a blade sheathed at her side. She was the only one Gabrielle could see who was armed. A couple of older men in rich robes stood on the other side of Xena's throne. Gabrielle looked down at the court and searched faces, but she didn't recognize anybody. She supposed that made sense. Courtiers didn't frequent the kitchens or the harem, and those were the only places Gabrielle ever really went, aside from Xena's quarters.

The queen's fingers absently stroked Gabrielle's head as a richly-dressed man bowed before the throne. Gaelan cleared his throat and announced him as Lord Antaeus. Xena rested her chin on her hand, regarding him without much interest. "What can we do for you today, Antaeus?"

"Your Majesty." The lord stood. He was quite handsome, Gabrielle thought - a tall man with the trim waist and broad shoulders that came from a lifetime of physical exercise and good food. His beard was neatly trimmed. The slave thought he had a pleasant face. "You will be pleased to know that the harvest in my holdings was better than expected, and so I have been able to add a tithe to the supplies you requested," he said. "I also brought a gift for the Crown - twin stallions, which I took the liberty of having stabled with the rest of your fine horses."

"Hm." Xena's smile had an edge to it. "That's pretty nice of you, Anteus. I'm sure I'll be predisposed to give you whatever future favor you're angling at."

His brow wrinkled. "Your Majesty! You wound me deeply. I am your loyal subject, and merely wished to express my gratitude to the Crown for the excellent governance that -"

"Yeah, yeah." Xena waved it aside, but smiled. "The Crown thanks you for the gifts. Next!"

Gabrielle lifted her head to look up at the queen in puzzlement as the man retreated. "Mistress?" Xena's eyes found hers. "He...gave you presents. Isn't that good?" she whispered.

The queen's lips curved a bit. "I'll explain things to you later," she said quietly. "Just watch and listen. Be my extra set of eyes and ears, kid."

It was all very well for Xena to say that, Gabrielle thought later. Three nobles were currently standing before the throne. There was evidently some kind of an argument going on about some legal matter relating to Xena's impending assault on Athens. Gabrielle didn't really understand it at all, and she was getting bored. Her legs ached beneath her - she wished she could get up and stretch them. She started looking at random people in the audience, enjoying the feel of the queen's fingers stroking her head. Her mind wandered. Gabrielle began making up stories in her head about the people she saw, and tried to figure out who or what they were by the way they looked.

A boy caught her eye. He looked fairly young, about Gabrielle's age. She studied him, idly wondering what about him had attracted her attention. There was nothing very remarkable about his appearance. He was dressed in a simple toga, like most of the palace servants, and looked very much like many other young men who served here. He did seem rather agitated, though, Gabrielle thought. As she watched, he fumbled in his belt and withdrew what looked like a small, slim stick. Gabrielle lifted her head to try to see it better as he lifted the end of it to his mouth. _I wonder what he's doing?_ she thought curiously.

_"...Ow!"_ The cry burst unbidden from Gabrielle's lips as she was suddenly shoved to the ground! Shocked and confused, she saw Xena move, and there was a flash of steel. Then there were screams, and people started shouting and running around. Gabrielle saw Callisto leap from the dais with her sword drawn. Her frightened eyes moved down to the chaotic scene in the audience. She could see, through all the pushing and shoving, that there was someone lying on the ground, and that there was blood - a lot of blood. Gabrielle felt sick.

Then she was tugged to her feet. Gabrielle found herself being half-dragged into the corridor she'd come through before. A moment, and the door closed on the chaos; she was standing in the comparatively quiet hall with her owner. Xena's pale eyes were anxious as she moved her hands over the slave's limbs. "Are you all right, Gabrielle?" she asked sharply. "Are you hurt?"

"N...no. I m-mean, I'm fine." The bewildered girl stared up at her. "What happened?" she blurted. "It was all quiet, and all of the sudden you pushed me, and there was blood..."

"You don't know?" Xena's brow arched. "You should. You're the one who drew my attention to him."

"Huh? Him, who?" Gabrielle was deeply at sea.

"My would-be assassin, of course," the queen said dryly. She lifted her hand to show Gabrielle a wicked-looking dart. "You tensed up, so I looked where you were looking, and I saw him use his blowpipe. If this had hit me, Thrace would've had to find itself a new queen within a couple of hours, I think." Xena gingerly sniffed the point of the tiny weapon and made a face. "Poisoned."

Gabrielle remembered the stick that the boy had put to his mouth. "...Oh." She still felt stunned. "Wh...what happened to him?"

The queen's attention was on the closed door now, and there was a dagger in her hand. "I killed him, of course," Xena said absently. "Got him in the throat with a knife before he could fire again."

A couple of soldiers came jogging up the hall. Xena started giving orders, and there was a good deal of excited conversation, but Gabrielle just stood where she was. She felt sick to her stomach. The picture of that young man was lodged in her mind. He'd been just a boy - probably a servant, like her. One minute he'd been standing there, and the next he'd been lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The outburst of violence had been so sudden and deadly and unexpected...! She wondered who he was, and why he'd tried to hurt Xena, and whether he had suffered much before he'd died. Gabrielle's head whirled in confusion and horror.

"Hey." A warm, strong hand rested on the slave girl's shoulder. Gabrielle blinked and looked up to find Xena gazing at her in gentle concern. "You all right, goatherd?"

The blond girl inhaled deeply, and felt the lightheadedness recede. "I'm okay," she said softly. "It's just...I've never seen something like that before, Your Majesty."

"You're doing all right, kid," the queen said, with a touch of dark amusement. "First time I saw someone get his throat cut, I puked all over the place." The door to the throne room opened, and Callisto appeared. Her pale hair was sticking out in every direction - her drawn sword was smeared with blood. Xena met her gaze. "All clear?" Callisto nodded with a smile that made Gabrielle shudder. Footsteps approached them from the other direction, and the slave turned to see Hedia. Xena noticed the new arrival a moment later. "Ah, there you are," she said. Gabrielle felt the Conqueror clap her on the shoulder. "There's been a bit of a dust-up. Take my little goatherd here to get changed, and then to the kitchens; she'll be safe enough there until we figure everything out."

Gabrielle didn't like the idea of leaving Xena when someone had just tried to kill her. _Don't be silly,_ she scolded herself. _What could you do to help, anyway - peel carrots?_ She bowed her head and let Hedia take her by the hand to lead her away.

A firm hand on Gabrielle's arm stopped her for a moment, and Xena bent to murmur into her ear. "Don't tell anyone about this. We'll talk later." The hand squeezed briefly and released. A moment later, the Conqueror was deep in muttered conversation with Callisto and General Bennu, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The promise made Gabrielle feel a little better, although the warning confused her. What could she possibly tell anyone other than the barest bones of what had happened? She didn't even know what was going on herself. Nevertheless, the bewildered girl decided to obey. She let Hedia lead her from the scene toward the comparative safety of the queen's quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

The kitchens were the same as ever. Gabrielle was sure of it - the same sights and smells, the same rote, repetitive work, and the same people doing it. But she felt very different, she reflected, picking up another potato and starting to peel it. She wasn't the same Gabrielle now that she had been when she'd woken up this morning.

It wasn't just having more or less seen someone killed. (Even though she'd been there for it, she hadn't seen Xena actually kill that boy - only some of the aftermath.) After all, when Gabrielle's village had been destroyed, she'd seen a lot of death then. But this had been different, somehow. Someone had tried to murder Xena. She'd been draped over the queen's lap when it had happened - she could easily have been caught in the crossfire. And now she had more secrets to keep, despite the fact that she was still very upset, and would have given anything to be able to talk about what had happened with her sister.

Lila was watching her closely, Gabrielle knew. They hadn't had a chance to talk yet. A few minutes ago, though, they'd both been taken off the stirring of huge pots of soup and sent to the little closet-room to peel potatoes. Any moment now, Lila was going to ask, and Gabrielle wasn't entirely sure of how she was going to answer.

The younger girl cleared her throat. "Are you okay, Bree?" she whispered.

Not in the least. A boy tried to hurt the queen and got killed in front of me this morning, Lila. I'm not allowed to talk about any of it. I'm the helpless sex slave of a woman everyone says is a devil and a murderer, but I just can't bring myself to hate her. And I'm pretty sure a lot of people are going to be really mad at me for that...maybe even you. Gabrielle kept her eyes on her work. "I'm okay," she said softly.

Lila frowned. "Bree. I'm your sister," she said. "I know when something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

Gabrielle hated lying - to anyone, for any reason. She grimaced a bit before lifting apologetic green eyes to Lila's. "I can't talk about it, Li," she said. "I'm sorry."

Her sister's eyes darkened and clouded. "Did that woman do something to you?" she whispered.

"Huh?" Gabrielle's mind took a moment to turn from the ugly memories she'd been fixated on since the morning. "Who - the queen? No. If anything, she..." The blond girl barely stopped herself from letting something slip. She abruptly snapped her mouth shut before she could say anything more and bent over her work. "I can't talk about it," she said again.

"Why won't she let you talk about it? Did she do something that awful?" Lila's mouth was tight with distaste. "She's horrible."

Gabrielle's pale brows came down, and her eyes started to flash. "No, she isn't," she whispered furiously. "She didn't do anything. She's the queen, Lila. There are...state secrets, and...well, other stuff. You shouldn't talk like that about things you don't know anything about."

The brunette stared at her. "Are you saying she doesn't do all the awful things they say?" she asked. "Is that what she told you?"

The body slave's fingers drifted up to brush absently against the tooled leather of her collar. "No," she said in a low voice. "She...does them. And she doesn't apologize for anything she does. But she also has good reasons..."

"Reasons? Reasons?" Lila stopped talking as her face went white with anger. Abruptly, she dropped her little knife, stood up, and strode into the kitchen. Gabrielle watched her go in surprise and dismay. As she watched, Lila spoke a few words to Cress, who was still stirring soup. The scullion nodded quietly. Lila took over the stirring, and Cress came to help with the potato peeling.

Gabrielle hung her head miserably and worked in silence. She wasn't sorry for anything she'd said, but she still felt the deep burn of guilt. Lila's my sister. I'm supposed to protect her. But she's...she's wrong about Xena. I wish I could make her understand!

A commotion in the outer kitchens made her look up a few minutes later. A tall blond woman in black and brass armor stood on the threshold. Callisto. Gabrielle shivered involuntarily. She saw the general growl something at Mynor, who silently pointed back at the little room where Cress and Gabrielle were working on the potatoes. The body slave's blood ran cold. Then Callisto's dark eyes found hers. With a slow, sweet smile, the general lifted a hand and beckoned. Gabrielle laid down her knife without a word and slowly made her way across the kitchen to where the blond woman stood. She could feel herself trembling. Her fear of Xena was weakening by the day, but her fear of Callisto was really closer to terror.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle." The taller blond rolled the word around in her mouth as if tasting a piece of candy. Her smile was chilling. "Xena wants you up in her quarters, all safe and sound. Come along, little pretty. We'll keep you nice and safe for her, won't we?" The slave girl nodded wordlessly. She was sure she was as white as a sheet. Callisto's powerful hand closed on her shoulder. Silently, Gabrielle let herself be led from the kitchen and into the hall. Her nerves were as taut as bowstrings.

The woman's grip on her shoulder never loosened. After a moment or two, Callisto spoke again, without slackening her pace. "You're very interesting, Gabrielle," she said. The body slave's brow creased, but she didn't look back at the general. "Just a little bedslave," Callisto mused. "Just a cute little piece of peasant fluff for the mighty Xena to rape when she feels like it. But are you really?" The taller blond chuckled very softly. "A man with a dart tries to kill the mighty Xena, and next thing you know, she's practically carrying you out of danger. She didn't even stay to help with the clean-up killing. No - the mighty Xena's out in the hall protecting her little bit of peasant fluff instead. And then she sends one of her top generals to get you from the kitchen later. See what I mean? Interesting." Gabrielle said nothing. She wasn't really certain what Callisto was getting at.

They were mounting the stairs that led to Xena's private quarters now. Callisto chuckled again. "We'll talk again sometime, little pretty," she said. "But let's go put Queenie's mind at ease about her bedslave now, hm?" She brazenly stepped past Gabrielle and walked into Xena's rooms without knocking. Gabrielle followed nervously at her heels.

Xena was sitting slouched on her secondary throne, her brows drawn down, her lips resting against her clasped hands. She looked up as the two entered. Silently, she extended a hand to Gabrielle. The slave went to her with a sense of relief. Without being told, Gabrielle knelt down to Xena's right and laid her head down in her lap. The queen's fingers instantly began to stroke her like a cat. "Thanks," Xena grunted, her pale eyes flicking to Callisto. "Go to Bennu and get going on the rest of it."

"Whatever you say, Queenie," Callisto said lightly. The door closed behind her a moment later.

The long fingers sorted through the slave's scruffy reddish-blond hair for a few minutes. Gabrielle rested silently and savored the peace and quiet. It was nice to just sit here for a while after all the noise and upset of the last few hours. She sensed that Xena was enjoying it as well. Finally, the queen gave Gabrielle's head a pat and sat up straight. "Why do you think I took you with me to court this morning?"

Reluctantly, Gabrielle sat back on her heels so that she could look up into her owner's face. "Well, I guess it probably wasn't to show me what happens when someone tries to kill you," she said. "But...usually you take me places to teach me things, so I guess you wanted me to learn something. Is that it, Your Majesty?"

The woman gave a soft huff of laughter. Her eyes flickered with dark amusement. "No, you're right. I wouldn't stage an assassination attempt for your benefit, no matter how delicious you are, little slave of mine." She gave Gabrielle's blond locks a ruffle. "Yeah, I wanted to teach you something. Do you remember what I said to you in there? Before all the horse crap went on, I mean."

Gabrielle blinked at her. It still startled her a bit when Xena was crude, even though it happened fairly often. "Um...you told me to be your eyes and ears," she faltered. "I wasn't really sure what that meant."

Xena's brows arched. "You did all right," she said dryly. "Foiled a plot on my life on your first day." She smoothed the stray wisps of hair back from the slave's face. "I'm a murderous bitch," Xena said flatly, "and I'm damn good at what I do. But even I can't be everywhere and see everything, Gabrielle. I need people like you to see what I don't see, and hear what I don't hear."

The body slave's forehead wrinkled. "You want me to spy for you?"

The queen gave a wry chuckle. "More or less, goatherd." She laid her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. The slave reflected on how different it felt from when Callisto had done essentially the same thing only a few minutes earlier. "I don't want you being stupid and hiding around corners and under beds or anything. That isn't what I mean. But people are going to talk to you, Gabrielle. Especially now that I tipped my hand in that damn throne room." Xena shook her head in disgust. The slave blinked at her with innocent inquiry. "I mean," Xena explained quietly, "that I jumped off my throne and, like an idiot, first made sure you were safe. I might as well have painted a giant target on your back, kid."

Gabrielle thought back to what Callisto had said, and it suddenly made more sense. "You mean you made it look like you care about me."

An odd expression flickered across Xena's face - a moment only, and then it was gone. "That's about it," she agreed calmly. "So, since they think that, they're going to see you as the way to get to me. They'll talk to you."

Silence, as the slave mulled all this over. "You think someone will want me to help them hurt you."

"You're smarter than you look." As lightly as Xena spoke, there was another flicker of that odd look. Gabrielle couldn't quite tell what it was. Worry, perhaps? No, that wasn't quite it... "You have a decision to make, Gabrielle." Those pale blue eyes caught and held Gabrielle's gaze firmly. "You're going to have to choose sides. Whatever you wind up choosing, be sure to stick with it. No one can play both sides without getting burned."

"Sides...?" Gabrielle chewed her lower lip. "But I thought you were the queen, and...who'd be stupid enough to go against you?"

Xena, rather to the slave's surprise, grinned broadly. "You're such a naive little village girl," she said. "Sometimes I forget that." She got up and turned toward her bedroom. "C'mon, goatherd. We'll continue this conversation someplace more comfortable." Gabrielle got up obediently and followed her owner.

The fire in the fireplace made Xena's spartan room nice and warm. Gabrielle waited to be instructed and, when no orders were forthcoming, went over to the hearth. Xena plopped herself on her stool and watched idly as Gabrielle sat down and toasted her toes before the flames. "So what'd you really think?" the queen asked abruptly. "You know, about what happened this morning. You all right? Scared? Titillated? Running screaming for the hills? What?"

Gabrielle considered the question soberly. "I wasn't scared," she said. "I didn't have time to be." Xena seemed to accept this. "I was...upset, though," she said slowly. "I was mad at him for shooting at you. I was...I felt kind of sick that you killed him. I was a bit scared of Callisto, I guess. But mostly I think I was just confused."

The corners of the queen's lips curved upward ever so slightly. "You don't need to worry about Callisto," she said. "She wouldn't dare touch you - she knows I'd gut her with my own hands and stake her out for the crows if she did." Gabrielle wasn't so sure about this, but she nodded dutifully. "So - not going to tell me what a horrid human being I am for killing him?"

The slave girl blinked. "He was trying to kill you," she said. "Why would I be mad at you for defending yourself?"

Xena smiled. It wasn't one of her wide grins, but it was still a genuine smile, and the slave thought there was something like relief in it. "Good answer, goat girl," the queen said calmly. "You've earned yourself a treat. Gimme a second." She got up, strode to the door, and opened it. "Galen!" she yelled through it. She paused a minute, then yelled again, louder. "Galen!"

"Majesty." The seneschal appeared, his lips tight with annoyance.

The queen grinned at him wolfishly. "Tell 'em to double my order for dinner tonight," she said. "I'm keeping the goatherd with me. She's gonna help me run the kingdom for a couple hours." She waved her hand in dismissal. "Well, go on, tell them."

"As you wish, Your Grace." The sour-faced Galen bowed precisely and vanished.

Xena stalked back to her stool. Then she seemed to think better of it and slung her long body across the bed instead, lounging like a panther across the silk. Gabrielle looked at her. "Am I really going to help you run the kingdom, Mistress?" she asked.

The Conqueror grinned. "Think I need the help?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "N-no! No, I...I wouldn't ever...I mean..."

"Relax. I'm kidding." Xena beckoned. "C'mere, goatherd. Talk to me." The girl obeyed and knelt down by the bed. She wasn't surprised when the queen reached out to begin stroking her red-gold hair. "So you don't like Callisto." Gabrielle peered at her through her pale lashes. "Has she threatened you?" The Conqueror's eyes suddenly chilled to chips of ice.

The body slave thought about the question. She couldn't say the blond general had ever done or said anything overtly threatening. "No," she said honestly. "She's never said she was going to hurt me or do anything to me."

Xena searched the slave's eyes. "Then what's the problem?"

"She's..." Gabrielle hesitated, then sighed. She reached out and let her hand rest on the curve of the queen's hip. "Please be careful with her," the blond girl blurted. "She's...just please don't trust her, Mistress. There's something wrong about her."

"I don't trust anyone, Gabrielle." It was a calm statement of fact. Xena smiled quietly. "Like I said, don't worry about Callisto. She's a rabid dog. I send her in to tear people and places apart, and she does what she does very well - but I'd never let her get close enough to bite me. Understand?" Gabrielle gazed at her unhappily. The queen cupped her chin and ran her thumb gently over the slave's softly pouting lips. "Cute that you want to protect me, though."

Protect Xena? Is that what she was trying to do? Gabrielle thought about it for a while, and then decided that maybe she was. After all, that had been her first instinct when the boy had tried to kill the queen in the throne room. The blond girl peered up at her sheepishly. "I guess that's kind of dumb, huh?" she said. "You're the best warrior in Thrace, and I couldn't even beat up a sheep."

Xena chuckled. Gabrielle decided that she liked it when the queen really laughed - it made her eyes light up with a sort of impish glee that most would never suspect Xena of having. "It's good, kid," she said. "Anyone trying to watch my back's better than another one trying to stick a knife in it." She ruffled the slave's hair. "Now, I think I hear our dinner coming. Let's get set up in here, and then you can tell me another story to make up for the lousy one you told me last time. No more Aesop, got it?"

"Okay."

The slave girl blushed. She watched awkwardly as Xena got up and yanked open the door, surprising the young man outside. "Get in here," Xena barked, stepping aside. "Spill something, and I'll skin you." The boy's eyes nearly bugged out at this. Gabrielle thought she recognized him - he was sometimes in the kitchens, she thought. He moved inside, precariously balancing what looked like a heavy tray.

Gabrielle didn't think. She simply got up and took the tray from him. "Thank you," she said softly, with a tiny smile.

"Um." He blinked at her in confusion as she carefully set the tray down on the hearth. Then he looked at the queen. Xena was watching this in profound disgust. "I...do you wish me to taste it, Your Majesty?" he quavered.

"Ah, get outta here." Xena waved her arm at him as if she were shooing a fly. The young man fled from her quarters with all haste. The queen turned a dark glower on the slave, who was kneeling by the fire and examining the items on the tray inquisitively. "Did you have to go and do that?"

"Do what, Mistress?" Gabrielle looked up at her in unfeigned innocence. "Did you want to take the food? I thought it was my job."

Xena eyed her in amused exasperation for a moment before giving up the subject. "Never mind. What'd they give us to chew on?"

It was different fare than what Gabrielle had been working on earlier. That had been some kind of veal dish with potatoes, as well as the soup she'd been stirring. This was something earthier. There was a large bowl of stew, with bits of meat and vegetable in it, which smelled delicious. There was a loaf of freshly baked bread, along with a bowl of golden olive oil. There were a number of pieces of fruit as well, arranged artfully around the tray. There was a flask of rich, red wine. Last but not least was a large jug of milk in the center of the tray. It was similar to what Gabrielle might have eaten back in Potadeia, although the quality was much better, and there was more of it.

She looked up at Xena in puzzlement. The queen smiled quietly. "I was born and raised in a town not too different from the one you came from, Gabrielle," she said. "Never could get used to all that garbage nobles are supposed to eat." She reached over, tore a chunk from the loaf, dipped it in the oil, and bit into it. Hesitantly, the slave girl followed suit.

The food was good - filling, and delicious, and familiar. It even seemed to make Gabrielle feel better about everything that had happened that day. She thought about Lila as she ate a bit of bread she'd just dipped in her stew. She wondered if her sister was still angry. Slowly, Gabrielle looked up. "Your Majesty?" Xena, who was eating stew with a spoon, merely grunted. "Why did you tell me I couldn't tell anyone about what happened this morning?"

The Conqueror poured herself a glass of wine and sipped from it. "I wanted you safe, Gabrielle," she said quietly. "If you went down there and started telling everyone there was an attempt made on my life, it could have put you in danger. The people down there know that you're mine. If they thought there was some kind of a revolution going on, someone might have tried to hurt you."

Gabrielle blinked. "Would that really happen?"

"Maybe." There was no humor in the pale eyes that gazed back at her. "That's the irony. Normally I rough up my girls myself. Now that people suspect I might halfway like you, I'll have to keep you protected somehow."

The slave hugged her knees and thought about that. "How will you do that?" she wanted to know.

"I'll tell you. Later. Maybe tomorrow." Xena leaned back against the bed, crossed her long legs at the ankles, and took another sip of wine. "Right now, you owe me a good story, you mangy little goatherd. Pay up." The blue eyes twinkled a bit.

"O-okay," Gabrielle faltered. She considered her small stock of stories for a moment before picking one that her mother had told her once. She hugged her knees a little harder and rested her chin on them. "There was once a plague of monsters sent into the land around the city of Troy," she said softly. "The gods were angry with the city because Poseidon and Apollo had built its walls themselves, and yet the people in the city hadn't rewarded them."

"Sounds about right," Xena remarked. "The gods are usually bastards."

The slave looked at her nervously. Her parents had always taught her to honor and respect the gods, even if they didn't really pay them too much tribute. She wondered how Xena could get away with the sneering that she did. "Anyway," Gabrielle went on, "there was a man in the nearby city of Dardania by name of Hippotes. He had a daughter called Egesta. He wanted to protect her from the monsters, and so he sent her away to a place called Sicily."

The Conqueror leaned forward, filled a second goblet with wine, and held it out. The slave hesitated before she took it. With a small smile, Xena resumed her former lounging against the bed. "So, Sicily."

"Um, yes." Gabrielle took a bit of wine to wet her mouth. "Egesta didn't know anyone in Sicily, and she was afraid because she didn't know what was going to happen to her father and her home. So she sat down beside a river and cried."

"Because that's always something useful to do," Xena said dryly.

Gabrielle looked at the queen. Despite the constant interjections, she got the impression that Xena was genuinely enjoying the storytelling. She felt encouraged. Lila had always liked her little stories back at home, but the hard work of taking care of the goats and scraping their living out of the ground had left them with little time for tales. "The god of the river, Crinisus, heard her sobs and came to see what was happening," she continued. "When he saw Egesta, he thought that she was very beautiful, and he fell in love with her. He came to her in the form of a bear, courted her, and by and by she bore him a son, who she named Acestes."

Xena arched her brows. "Wonder why the gods are always running around courting and raping human women? And always as animals," she muttered. "You'd think they could find something better to do with their damn time."

"Acestes grew up to welcome the great Aeneas when he arrived in Sicily," Gabrielle said, ignoring the comment. "The funeral games of Anchises, Aeneas's father, were held there. Some of Aeneas's people stayed there with Acestes, and together they founded a great city. Acestes named it after his mother, calling it Segesta." She paused. Xena quirked a brow at her in question. "And the moral of the story is," Gabrielle said softly, "that sometimes even when horrible things happen, they can still lead to something good."

The Conqueror paused and regarded her closely for a few moments. "I don't remember the story of Egesta having a moral," she said.

"Neither do I, Mistress." Gabrielle's green eyes warmed and twinkled a bit. "But someone told me I should think for myself, and I thought that moral worked pretty well."

"A slave who listens. Wonders never cease." Xena chuckled quietly and refilled her own wine glass. They sat together quietly, sipping their drinks and digesting their meals. Then the queen set down her cup and rose to her feet. "C'mon, goat girl. Bedtime."

"Okay." Gabrielle rose and began to gather the dishes back into the tray.

Xena stopped her. "Never mind that," she said. "I've got slaves for that sort of thing. You get out of your clothes and into that bed, and I'll get someone in here to deal with that." Much as she had done before, Xena strode to the door, opened it, and bellowed into the next room. "Hey! Someone get me a slave in here to clean up. Move!" Then she slammed it and turned. One of her brows rose almost to her hairline as she regarded her slave girl. "Well? Waiting for an engraved invitation?"

"N-no, Your Majesty." Gabrielle shook herself and did as she was told. The silk felt wonderful against her skin as she wriggled in between the sheets. She'd gotten used to the softness and warmth of this bed, she thought happily, burying her head in one of the downy pillows.

The queen quickly stripped out of her leathers and put on one of her dressing gowns. This one was a deep purple, pulling out the bluish highlights in her raven-black hair, and making her pale eyes seem even paler by contrast. It also left most of her long, muscular legs exposed, Gabrielle thought appreciatively. The slave was starting to lose her embarrassment at being physically attracted to the woman. She still blushed easily, but she wasn't afraid to look now. Xena noticed, and flashed her frank, sexy grin. Gabrielle felt her cheeks redden as she gave a shy smile in return.

There came a tentative knock at the door. Xena turned as it opened and fixed the hapless little slave girl who entered with a baleful glare. She pointed imperiously at the tray. "Clear up, and clear out," she growled. The frightened girl hurriedly gathered up the dishes and the tray and fairly ran from the room.

Gabrielle looked up at Xena with a furrowed brow, her lower lip protruding slightly. "Why do you have to do that, Mistress?"

"Do what?" Xena grinned wolfishly at her.

"Scare people like that." The slave watched as the queen stalked to the bedside. Her movements were effortlessly graceful.

"Because it's fun." The Conqueror flashed her that sexy smile again. As Gabrielle watched in sudden speechlessness, Xena let the purple silk robe fall from her shoulders, leaving her completely naked. "And you know what else is fun, my delicious little body slave?" the woman purred, slowly crawling onto the bed and between the sheets. "Ravishing naive, yet surprisingly sexy little redheads."

Gabrielle shivered as the woman's powerful arms pulled her up against her. She slipped her own arms around a sleekly muscled waist and buried her face in Xena's shoulder. There was still a certain...well, she didn't want to say fear, but she supposed that was what it was. There was always the knowledge in the back of her mind that the hands that so gently caressed her could snap her neck like a twig - that the mouth that so sensually kissed her could easily order her put to death. She breathed in the woman's scent of leather and steel and wine. Xena tugged her gently out from her hiding spot against her shoulder and kissed her mouth. Gabrielle's eyes slid shut.

"Mmm." The slave let her head fall back as the queen's lips slowly moved down her throat. It felt so good. Gabrielle's hands slid aimlessly over the rippling muscles of Xena's back, trying to return the pleasure she was being given. She never felt as if she succeeded in this. "Nnngh...," she groaned as Xena's teasing mouth slipped over her collarbone.

"Like that, huh?" Xena's low chuckle rumbled through her chest. "How about I try a bit lower?" She did. And Gabrielle gratefully let go of the day's troubling events to lose herself in pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabrielle sat cross-legged with her elbows resting on her knees and her chin in her hands, watching the queen. It was early morning, and Xena was greeting the dawn with her customary swordplay. As always, her movements were smooth and powerful and spectacular to watch. The slave's eyes drank in the play of moonlight on the blade and the fierce angles of Xena's face.

It was beautiful. There were two places where Gabrielle would forget all the cruelty and brutality Xena was capable of. One of those places was Xena's bed, where her gentle, intoxicating touch made the slave feel like nothing else in the world mattered. The other was here - here, where a grace and power almost ballet-like made Gabrielle forget about whips and chains and slavery for a while. She watched dreamily and played with words in her mind. She was trying to describe to herself what she was seeing. Gradually, the phrases began to take the shape of a poem. Gabrielle lost herself in it.

"Hey!" The bark brought Gabrielle abruptly out of her reverie. She blinked, and found that Xena was towering over her with her hands on her hips. The slave blinked a bit more. "What're you thinking about, goatherd?" the queen demanded. "Tell me."

"Um." Gabrielle blushed. "I'm sorry. I was...I guess I was writing a poem, Your Majesty."

"Huh. Not only stories, but poems. You're a regular budding bard." Xena sheathed her sword smoothly. "Let's hear it."

The slave blinked a third time. "M-mistress?"

"The poem. Let's hear it." The queen snapped her fingers impatiently as Gabrielle gaped at her. "Go on, recite it. Let's see if you're any good."

"I...I..." Gabrielle moistened her lips nervously with her tongue. Xena arched an impatient brow. The slave lowered her eyes bashfully. Her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry, but she didn't dare to disobey. She took a deep breath.

_"Silver starlight, silver blade_

_Bright against shadow and shade_

_Powerful, the warrior_

_Who stands against the night."_

There was silence. After a while, Gabrielle dared to raise her eyes again, and found Xena watching her with a singular look. "You," the queen said dryly, "have got some really skewed ideas about things. But then, I guess you are a storyteller. Only natural to have a crazed imagination." Gabrielle's brow wrinkled, and Xena jabbed her thumb into her own chest. "I, little bardic love slave of mine, am no hero. I'm a warlord, a pit fighter. I'm a bloodthirsty bitch, and I've probably killed more people with my bare hands than you've ever even met. You of all people should know that."

The slave girl hugged her knees and gazed up at her, thoughtfully studying the face now lit by the first faint rays of morning sunlight. "Maybe you have," she said at length, "but I know what I see. There's more to you than that."

Xena moved so quickly that Gabrielle's eye didn't even catch it. One moment she was sitting on the ground by the door; the next minute, the slave found herself standing, pinned against the wall by a powerful hand that had tangled itself in the front of her toga. She gasped, her sea-green eyes meeting the pale ones that now hovered inches from her own. Xena's expression was wooden. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you contradicting me, slave?"

Gabrielle couldn't quite tell whether the queen was really angry or not. She swallowed hard, but met Xena's gaze guilelessly. "I don't know. I guess maybe I am," she said softly. "But I have to tell the truth when you ask me things, don't I?"

The queen was going to hit her. Gabrielle could see the muscles twitch in the woman's arm. Xena pulled back; the slave girl closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, waiting for the blow to fall. It never did. Instead, she felt callused fingers brush her cheek, feather-light. She sucked in a short breath and opened her eyes again. Xena was gazing at her through hooded eyes. She rested a fingertip against the bridge of Gabrielle's nose. "You're damn lucky you're cute," the queen said. "And you're damn luckier I'm in a good mood. I'd have broken this little button nose of yours for that if you were anyone else."

The blond looked up at her unhappily. She couldn't quite understand why Xena was upset with her. "Do you want me to tell you the truth when you ask me questions?" she wanted to know. "Or am I supposed to tell you what I think you want to hear? I don't understand. You tell me not to lie to you, and then you want to break my nose when I tell you the truth."

To her surprise, Xena grinned at this. "Mouthy little goat girl. Are you accusing me of being inconsistent?" Gabrielle just bit her lip. The queen let her hand fall to her slave's throat and hooked her finger through the ring in her collar. The amusement left Xena's face, and her pale eyes were deadly serious. "I'm no hero," she said. "Not to you, not to anyone. I'm an old bitch of a soldier who snaps necks like other people snap twigs. I've been killing longer than you've been alive. You're like a lamb in a lion's den with me. Don't forget that, Gabrielle."

Sea-green eyes searched Xena's face. The slave didn't know why, but she couldn't help what she felt, even if she couldn't pin down exactly why she felt it. She slowly lifted her own hands to clasp the one that held her by the collar. "I trust you," she whispered.

Xena snorted and, giving the silver ring a light tug, released it. "Then you're either lying, suicidal, or you've got no sense of self-preservation." Gabrielle chewed her lower lip unhappily. "Why would you trust me? No one else does. And I don't think you really do. I think you're just latching onto me because I'm your best chance of staying alive in this den of vipers called my court."

The slave girl lowered her head and thought about this. Was she only clinging to Xena for protection? She supposed she might be. After all, the queen did seem to be the one most likely to shield her from danger. It didn't feel like she was only in it to be protected, though. Gabrielle looked up. "I don't know why," she said softly. "I guess maybe I could just be looking for you to protect me. I don't think so, though. I believe you when you say things. You're...honest."

The Conqueror uttered a bark of bitter laughter and turned away. "Enough of that horse crap," she said. "Come on, goatherd. You and I have a bath and some food waiting." Gabrielle trailed after her owner sadly.

The bath felt good. It was nice to wash and be washed, and let the warm water lave away the lingering unhappiness from their conversation. Gabrielle rested her arms on her knees and her head on her wrists, relaxing as Xena's strong fingers worked soap into her short red-blond hair. The queen's hands tugged her backward and down; Gabrielle closed her eyes and let the woman push her underwater to rinse the lather out. She did trust Xena, she thought, waiting and holding her breath. The woman had whipped her, true, but she'd never meted out a punishment Gabrielle hadn't deserved. Then, too, it had never been just lashing out in anger. Xena was methodical in everything she did. She punished misbehavior and handed out favors with the same cold justice.

Water sluiced off the slave as she was pulled up again. She inhaled and wiped the moisture from her eyes as Xena gently flicked excess water from her scruffy blond hair. Then the queen patted her on the back. Gabrielle knew the signal. She clambered out of the tub - the sides were too high for her to do this gracefully, no matter how much practice she got - and retrieved a towel. Xena stepped out onto the stone floor and stood waiting as her slave knelt down to dry her from her legs up.

When they were dressed again, Xena slung a long arm around Gabrielle's shoulders in an almost friendly manner. "C'mon, goat girl. Let's see what kind of slop they've given us for breakfast." The slave walked beside her back to her quarters.

There was a frightened-looking girl with a tray standing outside the door to the queen's bedroom. Gabrielle recognized her as Mynor's daughter. Xena stopped on the threshold and looked at the girl coldly. Then she thrust the bedroom door open and pointed at the hearth. "Put it down there," she growled. "Hurry it up. I'm hungry." The servant scuttled inside and put her burden down before the fireplace. Then, with quick, nervous movements, she took a tiny bite from each bit of food and a sip from both cups. She made as if to rise and go, but the queen stopped her with a sharp gesture. "Pour some from that jug into a cup and drink again," she ordered. The girl's eyes widened. She did as she was told, carefully topping up Gabrielle's wine and taking another sip. Only then did Xena step aside and allow the nervous servant to leave.

Gabrielle gave Xena an inquiring look. The queen smiled grimly. "You never know, Gabrielle," she said. "Someone could poison the jug and not the cups. Can't leave anything to chance."

The slave frowned a bit. "But...the other day, you let that boy leave without..."

"That pretty much never happens," Xena said dryly. "I have to stay on it enough that someone trying to take me out would look for an easier route." The blond girl cocked her head and furrowed her brow. Xena gave her an indulgent look. "What are you thinking about now, my little goatherd philosopher?"

"I don't think there could be an easier route," Gabrielle said. "Nobody could touch you with a weapon. Unless maybe they shot you with a crossbow."

The queen gave her an enigmatic look. "Well, that's one vote of confidence." She pointed at the floor by the tray. "Sit." Gabrielle obediently dropped down on the indicated spot. Xena dragged the stool over with her foot, plopped down on it, and eyed the tray. "So, what've we got?"

Gabrielle examined the offering. "It looks like bread and goat cheese and wine, and some apples," she said. She gathered together the choicest of the food onto a plate and presented it to the queen. Xena took it. Her pale eyes followed the slave's movements as Gabrielle topped up her glass of wine and offered it as well. When the queen had been served, the blond girl took food for herself. The two women ate in comfortable silence.

After a while, Xena set her empty plate down and sat back with her glass of wine, extending her long legs and crossing them at the ankles. Gabrielle looked up at her, still nibbling on a piece of bread spread with fragrant cheese. "So," the queen said, "we've got to change the way I've been dealing with you." The slave paused, puzzled. "I've been letting you wander off to the kitchens and help out by yourself every day," Xena clarified. "That's going to stop as of now. Things are heating up again, and I don't want you wandering around alone."

Gabrielle took another bite and chewed it in silence for a moment or two. "But...can I still go and see Lila and Cress?"

"No. Not alone." Xena got off her stool and paced over to the window, resting her hands on the sill. She was dressed in her dark brown leathers and armor - the ones that looked worn, if well cared for. Her signature black cloak was still hanging on its peg in her wardrobe, so Gabrielle could see the muscles of her back and shoulders ripple as she moved. "You'll come with me to court as usual, but you won't leave me after. You'll stay by my side until I've figured out who's behind this latest plot and slit some throats."

The slave girl bit her lip. She didn't like being separated from her younger sister, but she doubted protests were going to change much. She considered the queen's words. "Latest plot," she echoed. "Does this happen a lot?"

Xena grinned at her. "Constantly," she said. "Some idiots don't know when they're outclassed."

Troubled green eyes met pale blue ones. "Is Lila in danger?"

"Nope," Xena said promptly. "I'm the target, Gabrielle. You're collateral damage, because whatever morons are after me this time might think you're a chink in my armor. No one's after you specifically, so no one's going to give a damn about a couple of scullions who might be connected to you." She went to her wardrobe and slung the black cloak over her shoulders. Gabrielle saw that it was a different one than the one she'd been used to seeing. Instead of being a field of unbroken black, this one had a large hawk's head embroidered on the back in gold thread, and a subtle gold design along the hem. As Gabrielle watched, Xena took a box from a shelf, opened it, and took out a slim golden coronet, which she set on her own head. Lastly, the Conqueror slung her sheathed sword at her hip. Gabrielle wondered why the queen was wearing the weapon at her waist instead of on her back, as she usually did. Xena caught the slave's questioning look and smiled grimly. "I'm making a statement today, goatherd," she said. "I'm the queen, and I'm no pansy-assed , silk-britched, spoon-fed noble. Hafta remind these idiots of that every now and then, or they forget, and then we get things like what happened yesterday." She extended a hand to Gabrielle, who took it and was pulled to her feet. "Come on. Let's make you pretty and go terrorize some highbrows."

As it turned out, 'making Gabrielle pretty' consisted of Xena's clasping emerald bracelets around the slave's wrists, and clipping a large emerald pendant to the silver ring in her slave collar. The jewels matched the silk toga Gabrielle was wearing, which was a light sage green. The queen seemed pleased with the effect. She clapped the blond girl on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow. Gabrielle obligingly trotted along at the queen's heels as they headed for the grand courtroom.

When they reached the doors, Xena didn't even slow her stride. She kicked them open in a negligent display of strength. They flew wide, hitting against the walls and announcing the queen's presence with a loud crash. Silence fell like a curtain in the room as Xena stood on the threshold. She stood with her hands on her hips, slowly raking the crowd with a calm, steely gaze. After a moment or two, Xena strode across the dais and stood before her throne. She regarded the crowd again, her lips quirking slightly. Then she sat down and steepled her fingers together. Silently, Gabrielle knelt down at her feet and laid her head against the queen's thigh, expecting and recieving an absent caress a few seconds later.

The silence stretched out uncomfortably for a while. Then Xena spoke. "Well," she said with acrid pleasantry, "I hope we aren't going to have a repeat of yesterday's performance. I'd hate to have to unleash my hounds on you again." Gabrielle's eyes slid over to look at the corner of the dais where Callisto stood. The blond woman looked completely at ease. The slave shivered slightly and returned to her quiet scrutiny of the crowd. Xena's fingers stroked rhythmically through her pale hair. "In fact," Xena said abruptly, "maybe I should make sure I don't have to." She looked at Callisto, jerked her head in a nod, and pointed at someone in the crowd.

The blond general moved like a striking panther. Before Gabrielle could finish sitting up on her heels and gasping, Callisto had laid hands on a balding man in blue and white silks. He squawked as the soldier dragged him to the foot of the steps and kicked him to his knees. Callisto held him there with a hand on the scruff of his neck, her white teeth bared in a lunatic's smile. Her other hand was twitching on the hilt of her sword.

Xena rose from her throne and drew her blade in one smooth flourish. She twirled the weapon idly and favored the stricken crowd with a cool smile. "Apparently Duke Cleytus here is very unhappy with my reign," she said. "So unhappy that he's been bankrolling a little ground of bandits that's been causing trouble for months on the roads to the west."

"M-majesty!" Cleytus's flabby face was turning purple. "This isn't true. I am your loyal subject..."

"Loyal?" Xena's ice-blue eyes were slitted lazily. "You might be loyal to someone, but it sure as hell isn't me." She twirled her blade a couple more times as she casually moved down the steps. "Maybe you even sponsored that kid who took a pot shot at me yesterday, hm? After all, why just cause me problems when you could take me out completely?"

"N-no, Your Highness. I would never dream of doing such a thing, your Great and Royal Majesty! It would never have even..."

"Shut up." The Conqueror's voice rang out like the crack of a whip. Gabrielle saw her nod at Callisto. The blond general released the man's neck and quickly pulled her hand away. At the same time, Xena brought her blade around and down in an almost lazy swipe. The duke's head rolled on the stones a second later. A woman in the crowd screamed, and dead silence fell yet again.

Gabrielle felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to close her eyes, but her gaze was riveted on the striking visage of the queen. Xena coolly wiped her blade clean on the sleeve of Cleytus's tunic. Then, letting the weapon rest against her shoulder, she very calmly made her way back up the steps and resumed her seat on the throne. No one spoke. Gabrielle knelt there, frozen, her eyes still glued to the queen's face. One of Xena's long arms reached out and gently tugged the slave's head back into her lap. The blond girl closed her eyes and shivered. "This," Xena said clearly, "is my throne - my crown. And I'll be damned if any of you candy-assed idiots is going to take it from me." Silence. "Court's over for today. Whatever you people wanted me to look at is going to wait until tomorrow. Now get out of here, the sorry lot of you."

The slave girl stayed where she was, watching the nobles leave. Some looked very angry, and others merely frightened. A few looked shocked and sickened, like she was. Gabrielle felt the Conqueror's fingers weaving through her hair again. She wondered if they were bloody.

Not until the massive double doors had closed behind the last straggler did Xena speak again. She looked down at Callisto, who was still standing by Cleytus's headless body. "Clean up that damn mess," Xena said. "Hang him up by the castle gates. I don't want anyone forgetting this little incident anytime soon."

"Whatever you say, Queenie." Callisto snickered a little. She stooped down, picked up the severed head negligently by its thinning hair, and gave Xena a playful pout. "How come I never get to execute them anymore? You always get to have all the fun."

"Perks of the office." Xena rose to her feet, gently dislodging the slave in the process, and sheathed her sword. "Tell you what - I'll let you be in charge of the next batch of convicts for the crosses tomorrow morning. Can't have you getting antsy." Callisto grinned widely. The queen turned with a swirl of her cloak and strode out. Gabrielle followed in silence.

They went up the hall and through a nearby door. There was a narrow, spiraling stair there - the queen mounted it without comment. The slave followed. She still felt sick. She kept seeing the beheading in her mind's eye; the sound of the blade passing through the man's neck kept ringing in her ears. Gabrielle wanted to curl up in a corner somewhere and cry, and maybe lose her breakfast. She followed the queen through a door at the top of the stair into a long room that was mostly dominated by a heavy oak table and numerous chairs. "Welcome to the war room," Xena said offhandedly. "This is where my generals and I plan our battles. Pretty much no one else ever even sees it."

Gabrielle looked around. "Do you plan executions here, too?" she whispered.

Xena stopped and looked at her sharply. The slave girl's eyes dropped to the floor - she couldn't meet the queen's gaze. There was silence for a minute or two. "I told you, Gabrielle," the Conqueror said quietly, after a while. "I'm a bloodthirsty bitch. If you're trying to paint me as anything else in that pretty little head of yours, you're going to end up very disappointed. I'm very good at one thing, and that's killing. I do a lot of it." The slave didn't move. Xena moved to her and, extending a hand, cupped Gabrielle's cheek. The blond girl flinched at her touch. "The man was responsible for the deaths of about a hundred merchants and traveling families," the queen said. "I always have reasons. I told you that."

The slave looked up at her miserably. "There has to be another way," she murmured. "Killing can't be the only solution."

"Never found a better one," Xena said dryly. "People you let live have this annoying habit of showing up later and trying to stab you in the back."

"But...c-couldn't you have thrown that man in prison?" Gabrielle's voice broke.

The queen shook her head grimly. "Ever been in a dungeon, Gabrielle? I'd say most people would rather be executed." The slave's lip quivered. With a sigh, Xena sat down in a chair and motioned. "Come here." Gabrielle moved forward and knelt down at the queen's feet. Xena leaned forward and stroked her palm over the slave's pale hair. "This is what I am, Gabrielle," she said. Her voice was calm. "This is why people call me a monster. But it is what it is, and I am what I am, and I'm not making any apologies for any of it. This is my kingdom. I intend to keep it. I'll do what I have to do." Those deep blue eyes looked into the slave's. "Hate me yet?"

Gabrielle stared at her for a long, strained moment. She felt once again the conflict between the sickening things she watched Xena do and her growing respect - almost fascination - for the woman behind the acts. Her eyed filled with tears. "No," she whispered.

Xena's hand cupped her cheek, and this time Gabrielle didn't pull away. The warrior's lips curved upward slightly. The slave saw it and lowered her head. She still felt horrible, but at least she didn't think she was going to be sick anymore. There were steps and voices on the stair then. The queen patted Gabrielle's head. "We'll talk more later, goat girl," she said quietly. "There's a cushion over in that corner. You go sit on that and rest until this meeting's over."

"Yes, Mistress." Gabrielle went to the cushion and huddled down on it. A few moments later, the door opened, admitting Callisto, Bennu, and two men the slave hadn't seen before. One was an older man with grizzled black hair and a wicked scar on his left cheek. The other was younger, perhaps thirty-five years old, with short brown hair and dark, penetrating eyes. No one took much notice of the slave girl as they took their seats, although Callisto did give her a lingering and slightly amused look. Then the meeting started, and there was a lot of talk about troop formations, the lay of the land, and other things Gabrielle didn't really know anything about. With an inward sigh, the slave settled herself down on her cushion to wait.


	14. Chapter 14

The war meeting had been going on for hours. Gabrielle sighed silently and glanced out the window. It was evening. She thought it would be suppertime soon. _What would I usually be doing right now? _she wondered._ I guess we'd be wrapping up everything for supper, and starting the cleanup. I'd be looking for Hedia or Nasreen and Tannaz to come and take me for my evening bath. I'd maybe have a few moments to talk with Cress and Lila._ She rested her head back against the wall with another soundless sigh. She was bored and upset, all at the same time.

A timid knock at the door, and servants entered with trays of steaming food. At the smell of roasted meat, Gabrielle's stomach growled. She folded her arms over her belly and huddled down with embarrassment.

The arrival of the food seemed to jog Xena's memory. She looked over at the corner where Gabrielle was sitting. Then she leaned over and said a few words to Callisto. The blond general made a face, but got up and strode over to the slave. "Get up," Callisto said shortly. "Queenie says you need an armed escort for your bath. Let's go." Gabrielle got up obediently, if reluctantly. She cast a look at Xena, but the woman was engrossed in a set of maps and a discussion with Bennu. Nervously, Gabrielle went. Callisto's hand closed firmly around the slave's upper arm.

When they reached the foot of the stair, Callisto's pace slowed. The slave's slowed down to match it. "So, Queenie's little pet is getting lots of attention now," the general cooed. "Imagine having her generals as bodyguards. That's quite a lot of protection for a little blond lapdog, now isn't it?"

The slave girl peered at her through pale lashes. "I guess," she whispered.

"Ah, the lapdog speaks." Callisto giggled softly. "Now what've you done to Queenie to make her like you so much, hm? Do you have a wicked little tongue?" She tugged Gabrielle closer - entirely too close for the slave's comfort. "Or maybe you just taste...extra good." The slave girl felt Callisto's breath against the side of her neck and shuddered, expecting to feel the general's tongue. It didn't happen. With a chuckle, Callisto straightened again. "Or maybe the gods like you. Hm? Are you pulling favors from Aphrodite, maybe? Or is it Artemis?"

Gabrielle stared at her. _She's out of her mind!_ "Favors from..._gods?" _she blurted. "I've never even been in a temple in my life."

"Hmm, maybe so, maybe not." Callisto steered the slave down the hall toward the bathing room. "But you've certainly caught Xena's eye. You should be very careful, Gabrielle. That might not be a good thing." She was holding the slave girl so close that Gabrielle could feel the studded leather of the woman's dagger sheath pressing against her side. There were still no overt threats, but the girl was terrified.

Nasreen and Tannaz were waiting in the room. Callisto released the slave's arm and gave her a gentle shove toward the harem women. "Here she is," she said cheerfully. "Get her all scrubbed and oiled up for Queenie, will you? I'm sure Xena's got a long night in store for her little pet."

The body slave blushed furiously. She stood in silence as the smirking Nasreen disrobed her and took the gems from her wrists and throat. Gabrielle's collar was removed last, just as it was every evening for her bath. She felt somehow barren without it. Quietly, the blond girl slipped into the bathtub and passively allowed herself to be scrubbed and lathered and shaven. Tannaz then oiled her from head to toe with something that smelled beautifully of roses. When this was done, the collar was replaced, and Gabrielle was dressed in a fresh tunic of deep blue silk. She knelt down and waited as the two Persian women brushed out her hair. One of them handed her a bit of bread and cheese to eat while they worked.

Callisto had been leaning one shoulder against a wall and watching with an expression of slightly amused boredom. When all was finished, she pushed away from the wall and gestured. "Come, lapdog," she said. "We can't let Queenie's sheets get all cold, now can we?" Gabrielle felt her face flushing scarlet in humiliation. She lowered her head and let herself be led to Xena's quarters.

The queen was sitting on her secondary throne, her legs crossed at the knees and her lips pressed against her folded hands. She looked up as the two women entered. "Ah, Callisto. Good." She motioned absently for her slave to approach. Gabrielle went wordlessly to kneel in her place and lay her head in Xena's lap. "I want a word with you. Tell me about Caleb. I haven't heard that you gutted him, so I assume he's still alive."

The general shrugged. "No. Would you believe it? The one man you gave me permission to kill, and he's been on his best behavior." She tossed her long blond hair back in annoyance. "I've got my eye on him and his men. Believe me - if he takes one step out of line, I'll have my sword through him faster than he can blink."

"Ah." Xena steepled her fingers. "I have an idea there was more than just Duke Cleytus behind yesterday's deadly little game of darts. Cleytus was far too stupid to come up with something that good himself. There are others." She leveled a cool glare at Callisto. "So watch Caleb, and watch him good. If he had a hand in it, then I want that hand cut off. Understood?"

Callisto gave a careless salute with her right arm. "Whatever you say, Queenie," she said. "I'll stick to him like glue."

"Good." The queen smiled grimly. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about for now, Callisto. You're dismissed. Find Simon and tell him to get up here - I've got a job I want him to finish for me before we march out next week." The blond general nodded and left the room.

The slave girl felt Xena's hand sorting through her hair a few moments later. She didn't move. The queen tugged gently on a red-gold lock. "Hey. You all right, goatherd?" Gabrielle sat back on her heels and looked up at Xena. She didn't really know what to answer. The queen sighed at the expression on the slave's face. Her callused hand caught the front of Gabrielle's tunic and gave a light tug. "C'mere." Uncertainly, Gabrielle got up, and was drawn onto Xena's lap. She rested her head against the woman's engraved breastplate and felt the strength of the arms that engulfed her. "What are you thinking, Gabrielle? Tell me."

"I guess I'm just glad that you like me," the slave whispered. "I don't think I'd survive here too long if you didn't. I...I don't know what to think about anything."

Xena frowned. "Still upset about the oaf I killed this morning?" Gabrielle looked down, but didn't say anything. "I take it you didn't see too many executions in that little backwater village I took you from." The slave shook her head silently. "Well, believe me, I went easy on the bastard. He died pretty much instantly. I could have had him crucified, or hanged, or drawn and quartered. He was a traitor, trying to stir up trouble for me. He deserved what he got."

Gabrielle didn't speak. She knew she didn't have a lot of experience in things like this. Maybe Xena was right, and beheading that man had been the best thing to do - Xena certainly seemed to think so. All Gabrielle knew was that she'd watched the queen callously kill someone, and the memory made her feel cold and frightened.

"Hey." The slave looked up, and found Xena's eyes looking into hers. They were soft. The queen's hand stroked her cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you." Gabrielle said nothing. "I could if I wanted to, but I don't. I like you, goatherd. And it's damn seldom that happens."

The blond girl gazed at her quietly. The time for decisions had really passed. She'd already thrown in her lot with Xena - she felt she couldn't do anything else. Something drew her powerfully to this woman and bound them together, and even though what had happened that morning was troubling, Gabrielle couldn't shake that bond. She didn't even really want to. With a soft sigh or defeat, Gabrielle held up her mouth to be kissed. The queen obliged with a smirk.

There came a knock at the door. Xena straightened - a moment later, a young soldier entered. He was clean-shaven, and his brown hair was neatly clipped. He bowed slightly. "You sent for me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. I did." Xena guided Gabrielle off her lap and rose to her feet. She held up their clasped hands as if presenting the slave to him. "I need you to measure my charming little companion here for armor. She's coming with us when we ride out in a week, and I want something to keep the arrows out of her pretty hide." She turned her pale eyes on Gabrielle, who was gaping at her. "Gabrielle, this is Simon. He's the unlucky bastard who's in charge of all the armorers and weaponsmiths in this hellhole."

The slave was too astonished to do much other than stand there as the chief armorer began to measure her limbs and torso with a length of knotted string, making notes on a bit of parchment as he went. She hadn't really given much thought to what would happen to her while the queen led her army against Athens, but she'd certainly never have expected to be going with her. Gabrielle had never so much as held a sword before. What on earth would she do in an army? She watched in bewilderment as Simon measured around her hips, and then the length of her legs.

"She is sturdy, Your Majesty," Simon said thoughtfully, taking the measure of Gabrielle's shoulders again. "I believe a mail shirt will work well, with a leather gambeson." He paused as he took more notes. "Do you want plates for her legs as well? Or a helm?"

"No. She's not going to be fighting. I want her to be able to see, and free to run like hell if she needs to." Xena's lips quirked. "Have someone make her a surcoat, though. None of the ones we've got are going to fit her."

"As you wish, my queen." The young man measured around Gabrielle's neck and jotted down a few last things on his paper. "It will be done."

"It better," Xena remarked dryly. "The state of your neck depends on it."

To Gabrielle's surprise, Simon didn't seem terribly worried by the threat. He merely bowed once more. "May I go and begin the work, Your Majesty?" Xena waved a hand in dismissal, and the young man turned to go. He nodded his head at Gabrielle with a faint smile. She returned it tentatively. Her eyes followed him from the room.

When he had gone, Gabrielle looked back at the queen and furrowed her brow. "I'm...coming with you, Mistress?"

"Yep." Xena eyed her. "Would you rather stay here?" Gabrielle stopped at this. She thought about the harem where Xena would likely leave her in that case. With a wince, she looked down and shook her head. "Well, then."

Green eyes lifted earnestly. "B-but I...I don't know how to do anything," the slave said. "Won't I be in your way?"

Xena grinned and extended her hand. Gabrielle moved to lay her fingers in the proffered palm and was drawn back onto the queen's lap. "Yeah, you'll be pretty useless on the battlefield, farmer girl," Xena said, slinging her long arms carelessly around her slave's waist. "But you'll be something pretty to look at when I get tired of staring at soldiers' ugly mugs, and you can amuse me when we're riding." Her pale eyes twinkled a bit. "And you can keep my cot warm at night."

The slave girl shivered as one of Xena's hands sensually caressed her thigh. "Okay," she said. "And I guess I'll see some exciting things. Maybe I can make up some new stories."

The queen rolled her eyes. "As long as it isn't more Xena the Hero garbage." Gabrielle didn't say anything.

She lay awake that night, clasped to her owner's chest, her blond head pillowed on one of the queen's muscular shoulders. She knew riding with the army was going to be difficult. They'd be out on the road most of the time, and sleeping in tents at night - and she, Gabrielle, was going to have to ride a horse every day, something she wasn't at all used to, and didn't really like. Her legs had been a little bit stiff after riding on Xena's horse the day she'd been captured. She wondered what she was going to feel like after a whole day on one, or after many days. She wondered, too, what battle was going to be like. People would fight each other and die, she knew. What would she be doing? Would Xena protect her, or would she hide Gabrielle somewhere until the fighting was over?

The slave thought about the duke Xena had beheaded, and about how many people were going to die in the coming war. She thought about the razing of Potadeia. Would Xena's men do the same thing to Athens, she wondered? Would the city be burned and its surviving people be taken as slaves? Would Gabrielle have to stand by while people were dragged from their homes in chains and families were torn apart, just like hers had been? Tears filled her eyes. She shivered and closed them tightly. _Gods,_ she prayed silently, _I don't know whether any of you even care about this, but...please don't let me have to see that. Please._

It wasn't until much later that Gabrielle finally drifted into a troubled sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The week had passed with astonishing swiftness. It had been a whirlwind of activity. Gabrielle had trailed along behind Xena day after day as the woman whipped her people into shape for the coming war. She'd perched on a small bench a couple of afternoons and watched Xena put troops through simulated battles. She'd spent a day in the stables as the queen inspected the horses and their tackle. There had been more mornings in court - none, thankfully, that involved anybody dying - and afternoons in the war room with the generals. They'd even spent yesterday afternoon in the kitchens, supervising the final packing up of food supplies for the army.

This left the larders all but bare for those they were leaving behind in the castle. Gabrielle felt bad about that, but Xena had dismissed her concerns. "We're bringing this kingdom more wealth," she said. "Every scrap of food in this city is here because my army won it in the first place. I've fed these people since I took the throne. They can stand a few lean weeks." Gabrielle supposed this made sense, but she still worried about whether people like her younger sister would have enough to eat.

And now it was the final evening. The army would be riding out at dawn the next day; this would be Gabrielle's last night of silk sheets and down comforters for a while.

At the moment, she was standing in the middle of Xena's conference room, looking rather bemused. Simon the armorer had shown up a few minutes earlier. Now he was dressing her in her new suit of armor in a very businesslike manner, under the watchful eye of the queen.

First came a sort of leather tunic with long sleeves. It was padded with thicker pieces of leather across her chest and in plates along her back, a bit like the garment the queen usually wore to practice her swordplay. This was called a gambeson, Gabrielle learned. Next came a chain mail shirt that fell to midway down Gabrielle's thighs. It had short sleeves, and felt surprisingly heavy. The mail was in turn covered by a black, sleeveless tunic with a yellow hawk's head emblazoned on the breast. A black belt was fastened around Gabrielle's waist. There was a pair of tough, warm leather leggings, and a new pair of black boots. Last came black leather pieces that laced around Gabrielle's forearms, with light steel plates that ran up their lengths.

Xena paced around the slave, evaluating the outfit. "Looks halfway decent," she said. "Put your hands on your head, Gabrielle." This mystified the slave, but she obeyed. Xena examined where the mail shirt came to on Gabrielle's legs, and then the way the short sleeves hung on her shoulders. "Huh. Drapes pretty well," Xena said grudgingly. She rubbed the links between her fingers. "Good close weave."

"You mentioned concerns about arrows, Majesty." The young man poked his finger at Gabrielle's shoulder. "This should turn a shaft, and the leather beneath will stop what gets through. It'll turn a dagger stroke, too. But swords and such weapons can still do some damage if they get a clean hit in."

"She won't have to deal with that. I'll see to it." Xena patted the slave's arm, and Gabrielle uncertainly lowered her hands. "How's it feel, goatherd?"

The blond girl shifted. "Um...kinda heavy, I guess." She brushed her fingers down her front, feeling the steel links beneath the black fabric. "It feels funny."

"You'll get used to it," Xena said quietly. "It'll be like a second skin to you by the time we get back to Amphipolis." She inspected the bands around Gabrielle's forearms, which she explained were called bracers. The blond girl watched curiously as Xena examined the lacings. At last, the queen seemed to be satisfied. She gave Simon a curt nod. "Good job," she said. "I'll keep you."

"Majesty." He bowed a little with a faint smile.

"Get outta here." Xena waved her hand at him goodnaturedly. "It's our last night as pigs in clover. Go live it up before we all have to tighten our belts." The armorer saluted once more, nodded at Gabrielle, and left. The queen twitched at the collar of the slave's surcoat. "Out of that stuff now," she said. "You'll have plenty of time to get used to it later. Hang it in the wardrobe, there should be enough free pegs."

Gabrielle obeyed. It felt strange to hang her little suit of armor next to the silks and satins of Xena's wardrobe. She turned away and slipped over to the door. Gabrielle paused on the threshold. Xena was sprawled over her throne with one long leg hooked over an arm of it, studying a scroll she'd unrolled across her knees. She looked almost like an overgrown teenager in this casual pose, rather than the imposing monarch Gabrielle was coming to know. She gazed curiously for a few moments until pale blue eyes flicked up to look at her, and a dark brow arched. The slave girl's gaze dropped. "Problem, goat girl?" Xena asked.

_Now or never._ Gabrielle took a deep breath and moved forward. She knelt down beside Xena's throne and looked up at her. "Mistress, may I go and see Lila?" she asked softly. Then, as Xena's face darkened, "Please, Your Majesty," she begged. "We're going to war tomorrow. There's a chance I might not come back."

"You'll come back," Xena growled. "I'll see to it."

"Things happen sometimes, though. Don't they?" Gabrielle's sea-green eyes were full of entreaty. "Please, Mistress, let me go and say goodbye."

The Conqueror's eyes narrowed a bit in displeasure. There was silence for a few long moments as Xena considered. Then, abruptly, the queen rose from her throne, stalked to the door, and jerked it open. "Hey," she barked at the startled guards outside. "My slave wants to go and hobnob with the scullions in the kitchen for some reason. You two keep an eye on her and make sure she gets back here in an hour."

Gabrielle's eyes lit up. She put her arms around the queen in a gentle hug. "Thank you," she said, her face shining. "Thank you so much."

Xena looked down at her with a rueful grimace, and then glowered at the guards who were watching in silence. "Either of you laughs, I'll cut out your tongues," she growled. Gabrielle looked up at her in confusion, and Xena gave her a perfunctory pat on the back. "Get going before I change my mind."

"Thank you," Gabrielle whispered again, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss Xena's cheek. Then she turned and smiled at the two guards. "I guess we should go, then," she said, and headed down the hall. The soldiers flanked her immediately. It felt a little weird, but at least Xena hadn't sent for Callisto to watch her. Gabrielle shivered at the thought.

The slave felt a little nervous as she walked through the deserted kitchens to the room where Cress and Lila slept. She and her sister hadn't parted on the best of terms last time - she wondered if Lila was still upset. She moved to the door, which was partly open, and paused. Cress and Lila were both sitting on Lila's bed, talking quietly. Gabrielle took a deep breath. Then she timidly rapped her knuckles against the doorframe. Two pairs of wide eyes took in her presence. "Hi," the blond girl said softly. "Mind if I come in?"

"Bree..." Lila moved as if to get up and greet her, then stopped and gazed at her uncertainly. That was all Gabrielle needed. She went over to her sister and held out her arms. Lila hugged her hard, with a little gasp of relief.

Cress got up. "I, uh...maybe should go," she hedged, her large eyes moving from the hugging sisters to the guards who stood silently waiting at the door.

"No. Please don't, Cress." Gabrielle looked up at her with a smile. "I want to talk to you, too, and I don't have a lot of time."

At this, Lila sat back and searched her older sister's face. Her eyes were troubled. "Is it true, what we've heard?" she asked softly. "They're saying the queen's going to take you with her when the army rides out tomorrow. Is she?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes, she is." The younger girl's chin quivered, and Gabrielle clasped her hands. "It'll be okay," she said, not sure whether she entirely believed that herself. "The queen will keep me safe. I'm not going to be fighting. I'm just going to serve her while she travels, kind of like I do here."

Lila wasn't much comforted. "You'll still be with an army," she whispered. "Bree, I...you're all I have left. Why do they have to take you from me, too?"

The body slave chewed her lower lip for a moment, and glanced at Cress. The scullion was watching her in silence. It seemed like Cress already knew what Gabrielle was going to say, although how she could, Gabrielle didn't know. "I, um..." The blond girl looked down at their clasped hands. "I want to go, Lila. The queen offered to let me stay, but I said no." Her younger sister's eyes widened in disbelief and outrage, and Gabrielle hastened to placate her. "It's not safe for me here without her," she said. "People that don't like the queen try to hurt her sometimes, and they might do something to me, too. It's safer if I go with her." She glanced at the silent guards at the door.

"She's right." Cress's quiet voice broke in before Lila could protest. Both girls looked at her. The little scullion blushed and looked down. "She's right," Cress said again. "It was the same for Daphne. That's one of the reasons she tried to run away...anyone who gets close to the queen is kind of in danger. And it's worse for Gabrielle, because Queen Xena really likes her."

Gabrielle's brows lifted. "How do you know that?"

"There's talk. In a place like this, there's always talk, if you know who to listen to." Cress looked at the guards for a moment through her long, dark lashes before returning her gaze to Gabrielle. "People are saying someone tried to kill the queen, and she protected you. They said you warned her about it."

The blond girl grimaced. "Well, kind of, " she said slowly, wincing at the horrified look on Lila's face. "It...there was a boy in the throne room who tried to hit her with a poisoned dart. I just happened to be looking at him at the time. I didn't even know what was happening, but the queen did. She knocked me out of the way and threw a knife at him. So really, she did all the heroics." She scratched her ear. "It was just dumb luck on my part."

Lila's eyes were wide and round. "Did she kill him? Did you see it?"

"Yes, she did. And no, I didn't - not really." Gabrielle patted her sister's hand. "All I saw was blood on the floor. The crowd was too thick for me to see much else before the queen got me out of the throne room."

"Oh, how awful!" Lila looked sickened.

"I wasn't hurt, Li. And she protected me." Gabrielle's eyes were full of sincerity. "She can, you know. Protect me, I mean. She's very strong - you don't know how strong. And the way she can fight...! I've never seen anyone else who can do the things she does. I know I haven't seen much, but I..." She hesitated. "I bet she could even beat Hercules."

Lila laughed scornfully. Cress didn't. "Oh, come on, Bree," her younger sister said. "Hercules is the son of Zeus himself. He's stronger than any mortal man. Nobody could beat him."

"Maybe," the blond girl said. "But that doesn't matter. The point is that she can protect me, Lila. It'll be okay. I'll ride with them, and when the battle's all finished, I'll come right back. And I bet I'll see a lot of amazing things. I'll have a lot of new stories to tell you when I get back." One of the guards cleared his throat pointedly. Gabrielle looked at him, sighed, and turned back to her sister. "I have to go now," she said. "We're leaving really early, so this is the last time I'll see you until we get back, Lila."

Her sister's eyes filled with tears, and Gabrielle found herself being hugged. She returned the embrace. "I'll miss you, Bree," Lila said softly. "Please, please be careful."

"I will." Gabrielle kissed her. "Goodbye, Lila. Be good." Then she got up and turned to Cress. The scullion gave her a small, sad smile. Gabrielle hugged her. "Goodbye, Cress," she said. Then she pulled back and looked the girl in the eye. "If anything should happen," she whispered, "will you take care of each other for me?"

Cress nodded. "Of course," she murmured back. "Stay close to the queen, Gabrielle. Don't let anybody catch you alone, okay?" The body slave nodded. Cress squeezed her hard. "We'll miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you both, too." Gabrielle felt a lump rising in her throat. She gave them a shaky smile. "I'll bring you back presents, I promise." Slowly, she turned to go with the soldiers. Gabrielle paused in the doorway and looked back. Lila's face was already damp with tears. She felt her own eyes welling up. Gabrielle held back her tears with an effort and waved her hand. "Goodbye." With that, she turned away and let the soldiers escort her back toward Xena's private quarters.


	16. Chapter 16

The courtyard of the palace smelled of horses and well-oiled leather. Gabrielle's nose wrinkled a bit as she stepped out into the pre-dawn chill. She was dressed in her new clothes and armor, which still felt strange to her. She looked around. The courtyard was full of armored men and horses and carts and slaves, but it was still fairly quiet. There was a sort of watchfulness in the air.

A long arm draped itself across her shoulders. The queen looked down at her with inscrutable eyes. "Ready to go to war, adorable little goatherd of mine?"

Gabrielle looked at her innocently. "I don't know," she said. "I've never done it before."

"I said you were smart." Xena gave a rueful smile. Then she looked up, her pale eyes sharpening. Gabrielle followed her line of sight and found two groomsmen approaching. One was leading a huge, dark gray stallion. The other held the bridle of a pretty little brown mare with a white stripe down her nose and one white foreleg. As the slave watched, Xena went to the brown mare and examined it from several angles. Then she picked up and inspected each of its hooves, felt over its shoulders and flanks, and looked at its teeth. Finally she grunted. "It'll do." She motioned to Gabrielle. "C'mon and take a look at your new horse."

"M-mine?" The slave's eyes were wide and round.

"Yep. Didn't think you were going to trot all the way to Athens on those short little legs, did you? C'mere." Xena gestured again. Gabrielle approached uncertainly. Even though the mare was smaller than any of the other horses, she still seemed to loom over the slave girl. Nervously, Gabrielle extended her hand the way Xena had showed her and allowed the beast to sniff it. The mare had large, liquid eyes, and looked very intelligent. Gabrielle timidly stroked her velvety nose.

"Well? You going to mount up, goat girl?" The voice came from above. Gabrielle looked up to see that Xena had mounted the huge gray stallion, and was watching her with hooded eyes. The queen looked very imposing in her armor and mounted on her warhorse - the slave felt a thrill go down her spine.

Slowly, Gabrielle moved to the mare's side. She'd been shown how to mount a horse a couple of days before, but she wasn't really sure she could remember the process. She grasped the saddle uncertainly and hoped the horse wasn't going to object. Then she tried to put her right foot in the stirrup.

"Wrong leg." The slave girl looked up to find Xena smirking a bit. "If you use that one, you'll wind up facing backward."

"...Oh. Right." With a great deal of effort, Gabrielle finally managed to get the correct foot into the stirrup. Then she struggled to pull herself up, and got caught halfway, clinging to the saddlehorn with both hands. A strong hand grasped her by the back of her surcoat and hauled her up and into the saddle. She sat there, panting, her knuckles still white around the saddlehorn. Then she looked at Xena sheepishly through her pale lashes. "Thank you."

The queen shrugged one shoulder. "We'd have been here all day if I'd just waited for you to get it." She gestured. "Stay close," she said curtly, and spurred her mount toward the gate with a click of her tongue.

Gabrielle swallowed her hurt pride and turned her thoughts toward the guiding of her mare. She shook the reins nervously. The horse eyed her for a moment. Then, having apparently decided to be agreeable, the brown mare obligingly followed after the queen's gray stallion. Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief and patted the beast's neck. "Thanks," she said softly. "Tell you what. You go where you're supposed to, and I promise I'll learn how to rub you down properly, and I'll do it every night. And every time I come across an apple, it's yours. Deal?" The mare's ears twitched back as if she were listening. The blond girl smiled and patted her again. "Thanks."

Xena's generals were waiting on their horses by the palace gates. As the queen approached, they visibly straightened in their saddles - with the exception of Callisto, who remained casually slouched and gave Xena a lazy grin. Xena reined in her stallion and regarded them for a moment. Then she turned her head and swept her gaze over the assembled troops. The soldiers stood at attention - or, if they were mounted, sat up very straight.

They were near the stables now. Gabrielle caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye, and looked toward them. The sun hadn't quite broken the horizon yet, so the only light was that shed by the stars and the torches in the courtyard. She squinted. There, between the wall of the stable and a door that led to the scullery, was Lila. She was pressed up against the stable's rough wall, hiding herself, and peering out fearfully. Their eyes met. Gabrielle gave a faint smile and lifted her hand in greeting. The brunette girl stared at her in shock - then she faded back into the shadows, and was gone.

The slave was taken aback. Then she looked down at herself. _I guess she's never seen me in armor before_, she thought. _It probably looks pretty scary to her...me sitting in the middle of an army next to the queen, dressed just like a soldier..._

"Hey." Gabrielle's ear was tweaked. She looked up to find Xena looking at her. The queen motioned. "Come on. Let's move out. You ride beside me, got it?"

"Okay." The slave tapped her feet against her mare's sides the way Xena did, and the horse once again did what it was supposed to. This was good, Gabrielle thought. She steered the animal next to Xena's much taller mount as they rode out of the gates. The army followed, with much creaking of leather and clashing of steel. Gabrielle bit her lip nervously at the way her horse was swaying now that it was in motion. She just managed to stop herself from clinging to the saddlehorn like a limpet. "I...I don't think I'm very good at this, Your Majesty."

Xena's lips curved. "Just don't fall off, and you'll be fine." Then, seeing the real fear glinting in Gabrielle's sea-green eyes, the queen leaned over to clap her on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it. You've already got a good seat in the saddle."

Gabrielle looked down at her own legs. "I do?"

"Sure. You've got good balance. You're a natural."

"I am?" The slave looked back up at her in innocent astonishment.

"Yep. I said so, and I'm the queen, so it's law." Xena turned her eyes to the road. "Give us a bit to get clear of this rathole of a city, and then you can amuse me. Think of a story to tell me. That'll take your mind away from falling off your damn horse."

This did make Gabrielle think about something else, but not about stories. She looked at Xena's stallion. Its neck was proudly arched, and it picked up its feet as it walked. It was almost as though he knew he was carrying a queen and a warrior. Gabrielle peered at her owner. "He's very pretty," she said. "Does he have a name?"

Xena's brows arched. "He's been called a lot of things," she said dryly, "but no one's ever called him pretty. He's a warhorse with a temper almost as bad as mine. He's as tough and cussed as week-old roast beef."

"Oh." Gabrielle fell silent.

They rose in silence for a minute or so. Finally, the queen cleared her throat. "Dex," she said. Gabrielle blinked at her, and Xena shrugged one shoulder. "His name," she said. "Dex."

The slave smiled. Then she looked down at her mare. "How about this horse?" she wanted to know. "Does she have a name, too?"

"Well, I had 'em buy the thing for you, so I don't suppose it does." The queen shrugged. "You can name it if you want to. It's yours."

Gabrielle considered this for a moment. "Okay," she said. "I think I know what to call her."

Xena looked at her and arched a brow. Gabrielle wondered at how much the woman could convey with just an expression. Now, for instance - even if the queen didn't say another word, she knew Xena was thinking that Gabrielle was going to name the mare something stupid. "Tell me it isn't Brownie," Xena said.

The younger woman made a face. "Ew! No," she said. "I think she's really pretty, so I'm going to name her Psyche."

"After the woman who supposedly married Eros?" Xena looked at her curiously. "If you're naming the horse for some beautiful woman, why not name her after Helen of Troy? After all, a couple countries went to war over her."

"Well, yes. But the horse isn't _that_ pretty."

To Gabrielle's surprise and delight, Xena laughed - one of her real laughs that lit up her pale blue eyes with mischief. She couldn't help grinning. Xena turned back to look at the road ahead. "I like it when you smile, goatherd," she said. "Your nose crinkles up when you do it. It's cute."

"It is, Mistress?" The slave rubbed her own nose.

"Yep. Another one of those I'm the queen, so it's true, things." The warrior cast her an amused sidelong glance. "Better think up some stories soon. We'll be out of the city in another fifteen minutes or so, and I want a good one. No Aesop."

Gabrielle's brows lowered a touch. "He tells some really good stories, Your Majesty," she said in an aggrieved tone. "It's not fair to say they're all awful just because I didn't tell you one of them very well. I'm not a bard...I'm just a goatherd who tells stories, and...you wouldn't say a song was horrible just because someone sang it who couldn't sing very well, would you?"

"Sure. I'd cut their head off, too," Xena said lightly, but there was a slight twinkle in her eye. "If you tell me an Aesop story and it's cruddy, I'm going to put you over my knee." The slave girl didn't think this was a serious threat, but she didn't quite want to test that theory. She fell silent and mulled over her little mental collection of tales. A good many of them were, in fact, Aesop stories - she loved his work, and how his pieces always had helpful and often wise morals to them.

When they rode out of the gates of Amphipolis, Gabrielle's eyes nearly bugged out of her head in astonishment. Rows and rows of soldiers and horsemen were waiting for them - she didn't think she'd ever seen so many people in her life! Her mouth hung open as she looked around. Hundreds and thousands of armed men and women...slowly, she lifted her eyes to the queen. Xena gave her a quiet half-smile before giving a few curt orders. Her generals dispersed to take command of their respective sections of the army.

After a surprisingly few minutes, they were on the march again, this time trailing a much larger force. The slave gazed down at the reins in her own hands. She was troubled. Now that they were actually marching out, and she'd seen all these people and weapons of war, she felt a little sick and overwhelmed. Her stomach hurt.

"Hey." Gabrielle looked up to find those interesting blue eyes looking into hers again. Xena cocked her head. "Where's my story, goatherd?" Her voice seemed a bit gentler than usual.

Gabrielle swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "An eagle was soaring through the air when suddenly he heard the whizz of an arrow, and a shaft pierced his heart. Slowly he fluttered down to the earth, mortally wounded. Looking down on the arrow, it saw that the shaft had been feathered with one of his own plumes. 'Alas!' he cried, as he died, 'we often give our enemies the means for our own destruction.'"

This time the queen didn't say anything for a few moments. Her eyes searched Gabrielle's. "That," she said calmly, "was much better than the first one." Pause. "Another of Aesop's?"

The slave looked down again. "Yes, Mistress."

"Well, then, I guess he isn't always an idiot."

They rode on in silence for a while. Then Gabrielle raised miserable eyes to look at Xena. The queen was watching her wordlessly. Gabrielle swallowed. "Mistress?" Xena grunted in response. The slave girl looked behind them for a moment, at the long lines of marching soldiers that followed, and then back at her owner. "A lot of people are going to die soon, aren't they?" she asked in a small voice.

Xena nudged her gray stallion over beside Gabrielle's mare, leaned down, and slung her long arm around the slave's shoulders in a quick, rough embrace. "Don't worry, Gabrielle," she said. "I'll protect you."

Gabrielle hung her head and didn't say anything. She couldn't find the words to tell her tempestuous queen why this didn't comfort her at all.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a very long day. They'd ridden since before dawn, even eating in the saddle. Gabrielle was tired and hungry and sore, and she was cold despite her new clothes - there was a chill in the air that felt suspiciously like early snow. She slouched in her saddle and bit her lip to avoid groaning at how much her thighs hurt. She was determined not to complain about anything. _After all,_ Gabrielle told herself,_ these are all soldiers. They're probably used to it. And everyone else is just as tired and hungry as I am...no good whining about it._

Xena motioned Bennu over and pointed. "Over that rise," she said shortly. "Water source, and we'll have the high ground. Set things up." He nodded his grizzled head and fell back to relay the orders. Gabrielle looked at the queen with a wrinkled brow, and Xena gave her a quiet smile. "Time to set up camp," she explained. "You ready for some supper and a sleep, goatherd?"

"Oh, yes." Gabrielle couldn't keep the relief out of her voice. The queen clapped her carelessly on the shoulder.

It was a pretty nice spot, the slave girl decided once she saw it. They were on top of a small hill that had a brook running at the foot of it. There was lots of grass for the horses to eat, and plenty of space for the many tents that the soldiers immediately began to set up. Xena wordlessly pointed, and a few soldiers hurried to that spot to begin setting up a structure of poles and canvas. The queen grinned a bit and swung out of the saddle. "C'mon, Gabrielle," she said. "Let's go terrorize some soldiers."

Gabrielle wasn't sure how she felt about that idea, but she obligingly clambered down off her horse. The moment her feet touched the ground, though, she uttered a little scream of pain and fell. Xena looked back at her, startled. Gabrielle clutched at her thighs and groaned through her teeth. It felt as though every muscle between her lower back and her knees was being jabbed with hot pokers.

"Ah." Xena's perplexed look cleared up at once. She bent down and, without preamble, picked the slave girl up. It was Gabrielle's turn to be startled. She clung nervously to Xena's shoulder armor as the queen carried her off to one side, out of the way of the men. Then she laid her down and propped her up against a tree trunk. The slave looked up at her in bewildered apology, and Xena grinned a bit. "Don't worry about it, short stuff," she said. "You're not used to riding. Normal to cramp up. You'll feel like Hades in the morning." She knelt down. Then she put her hands on Gabrielle's knee and began to massage the muscles with clinical skill. "Relax," Xena said. "It's worse if you tighten up." The blond girl's eyes widened. She stayed very still, watching in wonder as the queen of the realm rubbed the knots out of her legs. A lot of the pain and stiffness eased. She gave a soft sigh of relief. A few moments later, Xena sat back on her heels and regarded her. "Think you can walk now?"

"I...think so," Gabrielle whispered. She slowly clambered to her feet. Her legs still ached, and it hurt to put her thighs together, but she could stand up at least. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said softly.

Xena's lips quirked. "Don't make a habit of it, goat girl." She glanced at the men she'd motioned to earlier. "They're setting up my tent," she said. Her pale eyes flicked back to Gabrielle's. "Since walking around probably isn't way up on your list of things to do right now, you stick around and make sure the boys set up properly. Got it?" Gabrielle nodded wordlessly. The queen caught one of the men's eyes and pointed at the blond slave. "Keep your eye on her," she ordered. "Make sure no one hassles her while I'm gone."

He struck his fist against his chest in salute. "Majesty." Xena gave Gabrielle the ghost of a wink, ruffled her scruffy blond hair, and strode off. Gabrielle gazed after her in mingled astonishment and perplexity.

It was awkward just standing there while the soldiers set up the tent. It was a big one, Gabrielle saw - at least twice the size of any of the ones that were going up around it. She looked around, and saw that the queen's private supplies were stacked to one side. The slave went over and claimed the pile. Once the tent had been erected, she set to work.

Gabrielle worked hard, despite being tired and sore. She was just putting in the finishing touches when the tent flap was thrown back. Xena stood in the gap, her hands on her hips. Her dark brows lowered. "What in blazes are you up to, goatherd?" she demanded.

"Fixing up your tent." The slave looked up at her with a faint smile. "I thought maybe you'd like it this way."

The queen looked around in silence, still wearing the almost-frown. Gabrielle watched nervously. She'd set up the cot with soft sleeping furs and blankets, and had the camp cooks boil a bit of extra water for a warm washbasin. She'd also laid out a sleeping shirt for the queen. And lastly, on a section of log that she had brought in as a makeshift table, the slave had laid out a selection of food that she'd also gotten from the cooks.

After a while, Xena's pale eyes met Gabrielle's again. "Not bad," she said. "It's almost civilized in here." She eyed the meal. "So we're eating in here, and not out with the men?"

Gabrielle bit her lip. "I don't know," she said softly. "We can eat wherever you want to, Your..."

"Darn right. I'm the queen." Xena stalked to the washbasin, tested its temperature, and eyed the slave. There was a faint twinkle in her eyes. "You had them warm this? They're going to start thinking I've gone all soft in my old age. I'll have to go out and kick all their asses to prove I haven't, and it'll all be your fault, slave girl."

The blond girl smiled timidly. "I don't think anybody would think that, Mistress."

"No?" Xena eyed her again. Then she shrugged, strode over to the washbasin, and spread out her arms. "Well, if we're going to do this, let's do it right. Why don't you come over here, goatherd, and do your job." Gabrielle moved over and began to unbuckle the straps that held on the woman's heavy shoulder armor. The queen watched her through lazy eyes as her armor was removed, and then her leathers. With this done, Gabrielle turned to fetch the soft sleeping shirt she'd laid out.

There was a small fire in the camp stove. Its light cast golden highlights and dark shadows over Xena's body. Gabrielle watched appreciatively as the queen washed. The woman's body was long - a few inches over six feet, Gabrielle thought - but well proportioned, with the powerful thighs and broad shoulders of a warrior. The slave timidly held out the shirt as Xena toweled off. The queen took it and pulled it on. "Now," Xena purred, tugging at the front of Gabrielle's surcoat, "your turn." Gabrielle blushed.

It felt good to bathe and be clean and warm again. Gabrielle felt fairly content as she sat beside the queen a few minutes later and ate her supper. There was heavy bread and roasted meat and a skin of wine. As simple as it was, it tasted wonderful to the hungry girl. Her eyelids were heavy by now - she was looking forward to giving her sore body a good rest.

"Now - !" Xena bounded to her feet as soon as she'd finished her food. "Let's get dressed and get out there, Gabrielle. Lots of horses to take care of and things to do." Gabrielle stared at her in dismay. For a moment, the queen simply looked back at her - then she broke into soft, amused chuckles. "Kidding," she said. "You should have seen your face! Heh." She ruffled Gabrielle's hair with rough affection. "Bet you're pretty tired, hey, goatherd?"

Relieved, Gabrielle nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. It's been interesting, but I am really kind of tired, Your Majesty."

"Mm." Xena paused in the act of pulling back the covers on their cot to eye the slave. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "I'm getting kind of tired of being called that." Gabrielle blinked at her in confusion. Xena pointed at her. "New royal decree," she said. "I want you to call me by my name. It'll be just the thing to throw everyone off."

The slave girl stared in astonishment. "Your...name, Mistress?"

"That's right." Xena's lips quirked. "You do know it, don't you? Not going to start calling me Hortense the Hoary or something, are you?"

"N-no," Gabrielle blurted, barely managing to contain a burst of laughter. "No, Your...I mean, um...Xena. I know your name." She hesitated. "Please, um...why?"

"Royal whim. You have to cater to those, you know. It's in your job description." Xena tweaked the covers and arched a brow. "Well? Out of that nightgown and into this bed, goatherd, and we can get started on another little part of your job."

Despite Xena's suggestive words, the two of them simply relaxed after a few minutes of liesurely kissing and cuddling. _I'm glad,_ Gabrielle thought drowsily as her eyes finally closed. _This is nice, but I really think I'm too tired to..._ The thought was swallowed by waves of welcome sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabrielle shifted in her saddle and grimaced a little. The unseasonably cold weather had warmed over the last couple of days, to the point where she'd tucked her cloak away in a saddlebag that morning. The constant riding, however, was still causing her some discomfort. She looked up at Xena, who was to the left and slightly ahead of her. The woman looked calm and relaxed, her reins held loosely in her right hand as it rested on her thigh. She was a natural rider - it was almost as if she and her stallion merged into a single creature when she was in the saddle. Gabrielle envied her skill. She herself had just gotten over clutching frantically at her saddlehorn every time her horse went faster than a walk.

There was a lot of time to think during this trip. She and the queen chatted sometimes as they rode, and played little guessing games to pass the time, but a lot of the time was just spent riding in silence. Gabrielle's eyes moved slowly over Xena's back, lingering on the sheathed sword and the broad shoulders beneath the armor. Her feelings for this woman had changed drastically since the day she'd been clapped in irons and dragged off as a slave. _I don't think I even really want to hate her anymore,_ Gabrielle thought unseasily. _Should I? This woman cost me my home, my freedom and most of my family. She does some horrible things. She's even done some of them to me._ Her sea-green eyes dropped to her own hands as she pondered this. She thought about the way Xena's lips quirked when she was amused. She thought about how the queen had cared for her when her legs had cramped up after the first day's ride. She thought about how Xena had arranged for Lila to be brought back, and how those long fingers would caress her hair sometimes.

_I like her,_ the slave admitted to herself. _I...maybe I even more than like her. I want to be with her - I want it, even though I know she kills people really easily...even though she's whipped me a few times. I'd rather be here with her than back in the kitchens with my own sister. That has to be wrong. Why doesn't it feel wrong?_

The subject of her scrutiny looked back at her then, and slowed up her warhorse until she was riding alongside the slave. Gabrielle peered up at her through blond lashes. "Do you need something, Your Ma...uh, Xena?"

"Nope. I think you do." Xena glanced up at the afternoon sun before returning her gaze to the smaller woman. "Ever fought before?"

Gabrielle blinked at her. "Um...sometimes I had fights with my sister," she faltered. "But other than that, no."

Xena gave her a look of amused disgust. Then she slowed her stallion up a bit more and turned in her saddle to address Bennu, who was riding behind them. "Pass it on - we're setting up camp early today," she said. "There's some natural caverns about an hour's ride from here that should give us some good shelter. Have some men volunteer to go hunting when we get there. Can't hurt to add to our food supplies if we can."

"Aye, General." The man bobbed his head and rode back along the column of soldiers to relay the message.

The queen's pale blue eyes regarded Gabrielle thoughtfully. The slave looked back at her with innocent inquiry. "You're riding with me into battle," Xena said abruptly. Gabrielle blinked. "You're riding with me," the warrior went on, "so it's probably a good idea if I teach you to defend yourself a little. You probably won't need it - I'll make sure of that. But there's no point tempting the Fates."

"Defend...myself?" Gabrielle's eyes were wide as she processed this statement. "You mean you want to teach me to hit people?"

Xena's lips quirked with amusement. "More like teach you how not to get hit, tadpole," she said. "I don't think these big boys would feel much if you hit them."

Gabrielle looked down at her own arms and frowned a little. Admittedly she didn't really even want to strike someone else, but she didn't like the faint mockery in Xena's tone. She wasn't a warrior, but she wasn't some tiny little waif, either. She had a good layer of peasant muscle even if she was short. _Wait - what did she just call me?_ Gabrielle's sandy brows lowered as she looked up at Xena, and her lower lip poked out just a bit. "I'm not a tadpole." The queen simply shot her a mischievous grin and spurred Dex on ahead.

An hour or so later, the army was setting up camp around the caves Xena had mentioned. There were enough natural caverns for about half the soldiers, so there was much less work to be done in preparing the campsite. Xena's own quarters had been set up in the back of the largest cave. The darkness and the stale air made Gabrielle uncomfortable, but it was fairly snug, and she supposed it was an interesting change of pace. She knelt down and carefully arranged sleeping furs on Xena's folding cot. They felt soft and warm. Gabrielle paused in her work, letting her hand rest on the furs. _Even this bed's better than the one I had at home,_ she thought, remembering the straw mattress and thin quilts she'd slept with as a child. In winter, she and Lila and her parents had all slept on a single mattress in the main room of their little hut to keep warm. A lump rose in her throat at the memory.

"Hey, tadpole. Heads up." The slave looked up in startlement, just in time to catch something that was hurtling in her direction. She let out a squawk of surprise. Xena stood a few feet away, chuckling and leaning casually on what looked like a long pole. Gabrielle looked down to find a similar staff in her own hands. "C'mon with me," Xena said. "I'll get started on your lessons while this lot cooks supper and whatnot."

"...Lessons?" Gabrielle looked at her stick in confusion for a moment before getting up and scrambling after her owner.

The two of them went outside the cave and through the men camped outside. Gabrielle looked hopefully at the cookpits that had been assembled - she could see meat being prepared for the spits. Her stomach growled. She sighed and followed Xena down a gentle slope to a spot a couple of hundred yards away from the camp.

Once there, Xena turned to face her. Gabrielle stood nervously holding her stick in both hands. The warrior held up her own staff. "Stand like this," she instructed, and showed the slave with exaggerated motions how to bend her knees and spread her feet apart to find her center of balance. "Good. Now, this is how you block..."

Gabrielle was hopelessly uncoordinated. She kept dropping her staff and falling on her rear in the grass, despite the warrior's holding back on the force of her blows. By the time Xena stopped and let her weapon down, Gabrielle was panting and wiping sweat from her eyes. The queen leaned on her staff and regarded the slave girl ruefully. "Well," she said, "it's a start."

Mournfully, Gabrielle hung her head. "I'm pretty bad, huh?"

"Not necessarily." Xena shrugged one shoulder. "You're strong for your size, and your reflexes are pretty good." Her dark brows arched a bit. "You lack killer instinct, though." The slave peered at her unhappily. Xena smirked and clapped her on the shoulder. "It was fine for your first lesson, tadpole," she said. "Come on. We'll go see if they've finished the food yet."

The queen's gruff encouragement made Gabrielle feel a little better. She trailed her staff in the dirt behind her as they headed back to camp. "Mistre...er, Xena?" Blue eyes glanced back at her. "Why are you calling me tadpole?"

Xena flashed her a dazzling smile and shrugged one shoulder. "It fits," she said. "It's small and cute and hasn't grown up yet. Plus I just like the sound of it." The slave girl poked out her lower lip at her, and Xena chuckled.

It was nice to sit down under the trees and eat. The cooks had prepared roasted meat and roots to go with their travel bread. That and cool spring water made for a surprisingly satisfying supper. Gabrielle ate quietly and observed Xena. Bennu, Callisto and a general named Vasos were sitting nearby, and the queen was deep in conversation with them. Gabrielle's eyes lingered on the woman's angular face and pondered the many contradictions she'd found in her unpredictable mistress. _She's funny and warm and dangerous and scary, and boy, does she have a temper sometimes,_ the slave mused. _But I still really just want to be with her. I want to go wherever she goes._

Was that wrong? Gabrielle thought it over again as she nibbled on a roasted root. _Well, maybe it is,_ she thought finally. _But even if it is, I can't help it. I can't bring Mama and Da back from slavery. I can't free myself or Lila. I can't stop myself from liking Xena...I don't even really want to, whether it's wrong or not. So I guess I'm just going to have to go with it, and see where everything ends up._

A long arm slipped around Gabrielle's shoulders. The slave girl didn't resist as Xena tugged her close, until Gabrielle could rest her head against the embossed metal of the woman's breastplate - which she did. She rested there, quietly finishing her dinner, with her mistress's strong arm still draped affectionately around her shoulders. She felt surprisingly content.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gabrielle had finally settled into a routine - well, as much routine as one could get into when living on the road, anyway. Without doubt, her favorite part of the day was when they finally called a halt, and she could get off her horse and begin setting up Xena's tent the way she liked it. Not that Gabrielle didn't _like_ Psyche - she did. She just didn't especially like riding her, even if she was getting used to it.

With a sigh of satisfaction, the slave girl gave the soft furs on the cot a final pat, and turned to survey the tent with her hands on her hips. Her eye moved critically over the spare furnishings. She'd learned that the queen was actually quite particular about things in her tent, and had quickly adjusted to being just as exacting herself. Everything had to be neat and clean and in its proper place. And despite Xena's grumbling, Gabrielle thought she actually liked the warmed washbasin idea, and so made it a point to provide one nightly.

It was time to go and get it now, in fact. The body slave gave a nod of satisfaction and ducked out of the tent, heading toward the where the camp cooks and servants had set up their work space.

They'd made their camp at the foot of some craggy cliffs, which protected them on two sides, and afforded them a fairly clear view of anything that might approach them from the remaining two. Xena had made use of this place as a base at one point, she'd said. Gabrielle hoped the queen could be coaxed into telling her a story or two about it tonight. She smiled to herself as she made her way along the edge of the camp.

Suddenly, the slave was grabbed from behind! A hard hand clapped over her mouth, muffling her scream. She didn't even have time to struggle before she was dragged into an empty tent. The grip on Gabrielle's body tightened as she started to squirm, and something sharp pressed hard beneath her chin. She gasped softly and stopped struggling.

"There's a good girl. Just you be quiet, and this'll be over quick." The voice that hissed in her ear was unmistakably male, despite the fact that it didn't rise above a whisper. The knife dug into her skin. "Now listen." Gabrielle's breath was coming in short, frightened gasps. "You're that bitch Xena's whore. She destroyed your home and your family. She made you and your sister her slaves. You've got every reason to want revenge, don't you?"

Whoever it was seemed to be waiting for an answer. Gabrielle hesitated, then cautiously nodded her head. "Mm hmm."

"Well." The voice sounded amused. "You'll get your chance." The blade traveled up until its point pressed beneath Gabrielle's right ear. She felt downward pressure on her body and went with it, dropping slowly to her knees. "Good girl," her captor whispered. "Now listen closely. We'll have another little chat later, and I'll tell you how you can put a dagger in the old cow's back. Just make sure you keep this discussion to yourself, or else..." The knife slid along Gabrielle's jawline and came to rest across her jugular vein. "Do we understand each other?"

The captive swallowed hard, and felt her throat moving against the sharp blade. She didn't quite dare to nod for fear it would cut her. "Mm hmm," she said again, softly. The hand over her mouth twitched a bit. "Mm hmm," Gabrielle repeated.

"Good." He pushed her firmly. Again, the slave went with it, lying down on her face on the ground. The knife never left her throat. His weight was pinning her down, now - she shuddered. "Now, I'm going to let your mouth go and put something over your eyes. If you move or make a sound, I'll slit your throat." Gabrielle screwed her eyes shut. The hand over her mouth released. A moment later, a sack was pulled over her head and tied snugly around her neck. It smelled like wheat. "I'm going now," the voice whispered. "I'll be watching you. Count to fifty before you try to get up." The weight pinning her down lifted. She lay trembling. She heard a tent flap open and close.

_Is he gone? Or is he still here, watching me, making sure I don't move?_ Gabrielle forced herself to breathe slowly and closed her eyes against the claustrophobia of the bag over her head. _One. Two. Three. Four..._ She counted to fifty. Then, just to be safe, she did it again. Finally, gathering her courage, Gabrielle rose to her knees and pulled the sack off. She was alone in the empty tent.

During the attack, Gabrielle had been terrified, and had wanted to cry. Now that it was over, however, she found her mind almost preternaturally clear. _I've got to tell Xena,_ she thought. _She needs to know. But if I'm being watched, I can't just go and find her now. I'll tell her later, when we're alone in our tent._ Gabrielle inhaled deeply. She slowly got up and exited the tent.

Outside, everything looked normal. Soldiers talked and laughed as they erected tents and tended to their equipment. Gabrielle looked around for a few moments. Then, her hands still shaking, she turned her steps once more toward the outdoor cooking area. Now that some of the shock was wearing off, she was starting to feel angry. _That jerk wants to hurt Xena. That jerk wants _me_ to hurt Xena!_

"Gabrielle!" One of the cooks hailed her and smiled. It was Tabatha, a woman Gabrielle had worked with in the kitchens in Amphipolis. They hadn't known each other very well there, but they were becoming more friendly now that they were traveling together. "Come for Her Majesty's washbasin and supper? Both are hot and ready."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." Gabrielle managed to smile back. "Where are they, please? I'd like to get back to her tent as quickly as possible."

Tabatha paused with a concerned look. "Lass, are you all right? You look pale."

"I'm just tired," the slave said softly. "I'm fine, really. I'll ask Xena if I can go to bed early."

The cook's face twitched a bit, as did most people's when they heard the girl refer to Xena by her first name. She didn't comment, however. Instead she laid a broad hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "You do that," she said warmly. "This life's got to be hard on a little thing like you when you've never done it before. You, boys! Come and carry the queen's things to her tent. Gabrielle here will tell you where to put them." Two of the servants obligingly brought the basin and a tray of food.

Gabrielle thought about protesting, but then thought better of it. _After all, I still feel kind of shaky,_ she thought as she led the way to Xena's tent. _This is probably better than me dropping something._ Her brows lowered a bit. _I wish everyone would stop calling me 'little', though! I'm not that short._

She pointed at a corner in the tent. "The washbasin goes over there," she said. "It's away from the door - less drafty." The man with the basin set it down obligingly.

"Is this a good place for the food?" The other young man smiled at her as he set the tray on a large stone in the middle of the tent.

Gabrielle smiled back. "Yes. That's why I had them put the tent here," she said softly. "Thank you both." They left at once. Gabrielle got the impression that they didn't want to be around once her unpredictable mistress returned. She took a deep breath and slowly sat down on the cot. She still felt weak and nervous and angry. She wished Xena would come.

It felt like a long time, although it was really only about fifteen minutes, before the tent flap opened and Xena ducked inside. She paused and arched a brow at the sight of the improvised rock/table. Then she turned to face Gabrielle and folded her arms. "You sick?" she asked abruptly.

The slave blinked, caught off guard. "S...sick?" she echoed, puzzled.

"Yeah." Xena's piercing eyes caught and held hers. Her face was neutral - Gabrielle couldn't quite tell if the queen was upset or not. "I noticed you got servants to carry things for you. That's not like you. I'll ask you again - are you sick? Or did you just feel like getting someone else to do your work for you?"

Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears. Normally she wouldn't have been so rattled by the question, but coming on top of the attack earlier, it was just too much. "N-no," she quavered. "I'm n-not sick. They offered to c-carry the things, and I'm..." A sob choked her.

The queen's expression changed. The pale eyes narrowed slightly, and she grasped the slave's shoulders firmly. "Gabrielle," she said, searching her eyes, "what's going on?"

"I've got something to t-tell you," Gabrielle said softly. She swallowed her tears with some difficulty. "Do you remember how you said people might try to use me to hurt you? Back in the palace, that one time?" Xena frowned slightly, and her gaze sharpened. "Well," the slave girl whispered, "you were right."

Without a word, Xena turned away and looked hard at the tent flap. Then she moved to the cot. Gabrielle felt a flood of relief as the taller woman sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. She crumpled into Xena's embrace with a soft, involuntary whimper. The queen hugged her in silence for a few moments. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

The slave buried her face in the woman's shoulder. Her voice emerged much muffled, but still understandable. "I was going to get your food and washbasin," she said. "And someone grabbed me, and..."

"Grabbed you." Xena's eyes narrowed. "They put their hands on you?"

"Yes, Mistre...I m-mean, Xena." Gabrielle's lips quivered. "I got dragged into a tent, and he put a knife to my throat. He said I should hate you for making me a slave and hurting my family. He said I was going to get a chance to get you back. Then he made me lie down and put a bag on my head so I couldn't see him leave."

Xena's jaw was clenched. Gabrielle could see the muscles working on the sides of her face. "Did you get a look at the bastard?"

"No," Gabrielle said in a small voice. "He grabbed me from behind, and I was too scared to try to look at him."

"Would you recognize his voice? Can you give me _anything,_ Gabrielle?" The queen's voice was as hard as flint.

"No. He was whispering," the slave said, her misery growing deeper by the moment. "I'm sorry, Xena. Th-there's a man in the camp who wants to hurt you, and...and now you won't know who he is, all because I was too stupid..."

"Hey." Xena's tone softened. Gabrielle felt the arms around her tighten a bit. "You're not stupid, Gabrielle. This guy obviously knew what he was doing. That isn't your fault." The blond girl looked up to find the queen gazing at her in concern. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? And gods help him if he did...!"

Gabrielle felt her throat. She didn't think he'd actually broken the skin. "I'm okay," she said. "Other than the knife thing, he didn't d-do anything to me." She still felt like crying.

"I'm going to increase your security," Xena said, her pale eyes beginning to flash again. "Whole damn camp full of soldiers...sure we can find a few to follow you around and keep you out of trouble."

There was silence for a while. Gabrielle stayed where she was, still drawing comfort from her owner's solid form, and thought. "Do...do you think that's the best idea, Your Majesty?" she asked bravely, although her voice wavered. "I mean, thank you. I don't like not being safe. But he said he was going to talk to me again. Maybe I'll be able to find out who he is if we can make him think I didn't tell you about this."

Xena's lips tightened into a thin line, and she abruptly got up. Gabrielle watched her, vaguely dismayed at the loss of her refuge. The queen stood silently with her back to the slave for a while. Then she turned back. Gabrielle expected to see a scowl, but Xena's expression was solemn, and her pale blue eyes seemed remote. "Normally, yes. I play games with people's lives all the time," she said quietly. "But I won't gamble with yours."

Gabrielle peered up at her. "Why not?" she asked. "Isn't it better to risk mine than yours, Xena? You're...the queen."

The woman's face twisted into a wry smirk. "I don't gamble with things I don't want to lose," she said. "You're cute, you interest me, and I can have you in the same room with me for more than five minutes at a time without wanting to throw you out a window. That doesn't happen very often."

The slave's lips curved upward just a bit. "He won't hurt me if he thinks I'll do whatever it is he wants, though, right?" she pointed out. "I mean, it would be kind of stupid of him to hurt me if he wants me to do something for him."

"If this guy wants to kill me," Xena said quietly, "I doubt he'd hesitate to kill you either, tadpole." Gabrielle lowered her eyes and bit her lip. A long silence followed. At last, Xena made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl and sat back down beside the slave. Gabrielle timidly sidled up to her, and was rewarded with a long arm slung around her shoulders. There was another pause. "You really want to do this, Gabrielle?" Xena said at last.

The girl looked up into her owner's grave face. She was still a bit scared, but she was also still angry about what had happened. "Yes," she said firmly. "This creep attacked me, and he wants to hurt you. I want to help you catch him."

Xena looked away, gazing into the small fire Gabrielle had made earlier. The slave girl watched the muscles in the woman's jaw twitch as she thought it over. Finally the queen grunted in a resigned sort of way. "All right," she said. "I'll let you try it. But the instant you feel like you're in over your head, or if you change your mind, you tell me. You got it? I'll find another way." Her eyes met Gabrielle's sea-green ones. Gabrielle nodded solemnly. Xena's mouth curved upward, and she gave the slave a squeeze. "Such a brave tadpole," she said lightly. "So, that's settled. Show me what they've sent us for dinner now, so I'll know what to yell at the cooks for in the morning."

Gabrielle felt a lot better now that there was a plan, and she was sitting down to eat with her mistress. She nibbled on a piece of venison. _Xena trusts me. She believes I'm strong enough and smart enough to do this._ The thought made her feel proud. She felt one of the queen's arms drape itself over her then to give her a brief squeeze. When she looked up, Xena gave her a lopsided grin and a wink. Gabrielle's eyes lit up as she smiled back.

_I won't let her down._


End file.
